Thunderbolts: The Fall of Midgard
by Impurest Cheese
Summary: With the Thunderbolts banished from Midgard, Osborne's new team of 'Dark Bolts' are assembled to protect and serve. Meanwhile the real bolts must fight for their lives and humanity. Set Between Task Force HAMMER: Epilogue and Thunderbolt: Divided Thunder
1. Prolouge: Into the Darkness

**Former Avengers Mansion, New York - 13:55PM**

"I present your newest heros," Citizen V explained to the crowd that had gathered outside the old Avengers Mansion, "The all American Thunderbolts." The crowd politely applauded and cheers and boos mingled as Citizen V bowed before unhooking the microphone and walking to the end of the stage.

"First up I give you a former member of the Hero's for Hire, Tarantula." From the roof of the building Tarantula skidded down and did a swan dive before landing on the stage wrist blades outstretched. The crowd cheered just as V knew they would, Tarantula had previously proved herself as a hero unlike the next team member.

"As you know the Thunderbolts Programme is all about giving second chances. That's why I would like you to welcome the Shocker." Citizen V announced emerging from the mansion the quilt like armoured form of Herman Schultz appeared and took to the stage under the weight of many boos.

"Next we have the Scorcher a loyal member of the Initiative and hero from the Asgard Operation." Citizen V continued as a flash of fire jumped up from the stage as a lightly armoured figure appeared in armor covering his features.

"That's not Scorcher, he's too small." a woman cried from the crowd holding a no Thunderbolts placard.

"This is the new Scorcher," Citizen V countered as Scorcher took off the armoured helm revealing a feminine face with long red hair, "He or rather she is still a war hero with the Initiative."

The woman squinted not recognizing the former mutant terrorist Juliana Worthing also known as Strobe. The depowered mutant had joined the Initiative it was true but had been a loose cannon that the Taskmaster had decided to watch carefully. V had chosen her for his team because of that very reason, he hated the Taskmaster and wanted some pay back for recent events.

"After Scorcher we have the Sexton." Citizen V announced as a man clad in black leather and dark glasses appeared armed with a shovel like weapon. Tapping the ground with his weapon clouds of dark smoke appeared and the Sexton vanished appearing in the crowd with a puff of white smoke. The stunned crowd applauded and V knew he was heading on the right track especially with his last two members.

"Finally we have everyone's favourite rouge the Constrictor." V said as the crowd cheered before the former criminal appeared on stage. V had chosen the Constrictor from the Initiative to further weaken the Taskmaster and to boost the popularity of his own team.

"What about Songbird's team." Placard lady said, "That's the real Thunderbolts." The crowd cheered alongside her in support of the other team calling themselves Thunderbolts.

"Your right." V said, "That's why we have a special guest." he added. Flying above the crowd on pink outstretched wings Songbird glided in singing the American Anthem at the top of her voice before landing on the opposite end of the stage to Citizen V who threw her the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I Songbird fully endorse this Thunderbolts team after the demise of my own team. We were savagely attacked by the Insurrectionists that raided Camp Hammond. Osborne saved me just in time and as such I owe him a debt of gratitude, as such I want you to cheer for these people who have bravely stepped up to help end this menace." Songbird announced holding out the microphone to the crowd, their cheers deafening. "Now." she whispered to Shocker who fired an electrical pulse into the air lightning sparking, "We are your Thunderbolts, accept no substitutes." she added smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location, Unkown Time<strong>

Melissa fought as she was dragged down into her mother's grave by the dead hands until her face disappeared under the earth. Opening her eyes she found herself in a coffin the lid nailed down as she tried to claw her way out. Crying out the coffin shattered as it's prisoner surface into a world of mist and smoke. Getting to her feet Melissa saw Rachel lying dead a sword through her heart, while in the distance a torch flared. Moving on Melissa saw more bodies, of both friends and enemies lying dead on the floor. Reaching the dais with the torches a hooded figure on her knees cried as the mist swirled around her.

"Are you alright?" Melissa asked.

"No." the hooded woman replied in an eerily familiar voice.

"Who did this?" Melissa asked. The woman stopped crying and got to her feet and turned to face her questioner. Lifting her hood, Melissa recoiled at the face she saw staring back at her.

"Why Melissa," the woman said her white makeup plastered all over her face matching her pure white hair. "You did."

Jerking awake Melissa heard screams of both man and beast as well as the chatter of an assault rifle.

"Melissa get up," a voice ordered pulling her into a standing position.

"Abe what's going on?" Melissa asked as the figure of MACH V appeared out of the gloom. his shoulder mounted head lights barley penetrating 20m around him.

"There attacking again, the natives really want us dead this time." Abe replied

"Where are the others?"

"Rachel and Robbie are holding the line for now, Magneto got hit by an arrow in the leg Delphyane is tending to him." Abe explained as a dark figure jumped out of the darkened tree line armed with a spear. Smacking the figure Abe sent it flying as the gun-fire and screams stopped.

"There regrouping we're safe for now." Abe announced.

Walking behind Abe and the short pool of light he was creating, Melissa came across the others gathered around Magneto who was propped up against a tree his leg bleeding from an arrow wound.

"Well is it poisoned?" Rachel asked as Delphyane licked the barbed tip with her blue tongue.

"No he was lucky, the HAMMER troops stationed her were not, it's only a matter of time before they come back." Delphyane answered slotting the arrow into her quiver.

"Melissa you're up." Robbie stated noticing the faint pink glow the she had produced in a vain attempt to light the area around them.

"I'm sorry," Magneto croaked, "There's no metal here for me to use."

"Take this." Rachel said softly handing him a dropped Assault Rifle, "We should move, I don't think that Osborne is going to let us out of here any time soon."

"Good idea but how do you suppose we navigate without any land-marks." Abe snapped, "My high beams are virtually useless, Magneto can't find North here and Delphyane even admitted that her natural night vision is severally limited here."

"We use sound." Melissa answered, "I can create a sonar effect to help lead us to where ever we need to go. I suppose there's no GPS here either though so we may as well head in one direction and pray we find some shelter."

"And food." Robbie added, "Is anyone else starving, I mean I know we have only been here three hours but I feel like I haven't eaten for ages."

"We have been here longer then three hours." Abe sighed, "My armour's time keeping system is tied to Earth, it says we've been here for three days back home."

"Great," Melissa said her anger beginning to bubble up at the groups bickering, "Let's just get moving and hope we find a way out." she hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Former Avengers Mansion, New York City - 17:27PM<strong>

Well that could have been worse." Shocker said blandly as he removed his gauntlets and placed them in an insulated box.

"Did you see Constrictor's face though?" Scorcher snickered, "Looked like he wanted to stab V right in the heart for taking him away from the Taskmaster."

"I heard they were a couple." Shocker suggested, "You know Gay."

"Don't believe everything they tell you." Tarantula replied walking into the armoury hidden in Thunderbolt Mansion, "Old Taskmaster was in love with that Violet Chick."

"I heard he's going to kill Scourge when he finds him?" Scorcher added.

"Well then," Citizen V announced pulling off his mask revealing a US Flag printed across his face, "Let's hope he doesn't find me." he finished a malevolent grin stretched across his face.

"Don't get to comftable guys." Songbird said squeezing past Scourge, "Osborne wants us in the briefing room in fifteen minutes."

"Alright Thunderbolts I want you ready in fifteen minutes." Scourge ordered, "Somebody tell Sexton and Constrictor that if there not ready by then I'll personally see that they won't even be fit to lick blood off the sidewalk, let alone continue being in my unit." he roared before leaving the armoury and the shocked looking Thunderbolts in his wake.

* * *

><p>The Original Character of Sexton is my own creation and does not belong to Marvel Comics<p> 


	2. TB: Slouching Towards the Light

The Thunderbolts trudged through the darkened forest with Songbird up front humming softly as moved as Abe's high beams flickered behind her. Eventually though hunger and thirst had slowed the group's speed to a crawl and increased the frustration to breaking point.

"This is all your fault," Magneto said from his position between Rachel and Delphyane's shoulders, "That shows me what I get from working with humans. The lot of you should be whipped out."

"Some of us aren't human." Delphyane said flicking her shoulder sending Magneto sprawling to the ground.

"We shouldn't blame each other, we should blame them." Rachel hissed pointing at Abe and Melissa, "The Beetle and Screaming Mimi, trust the Masters of Evil to lead us into this place."

"Shut up," Abe snapped, "Before I break your back in half like I wanted to half an hour ago."

"Oh do it, at least when she's dead we can eat her." Magneto ventured

"Stop yelling," Robbie cried, "Please just stop."

"Oh quit the tortured act emo boy, lighten up for god's sake." Melissa snapped, "And you," she said pushing Rachel to the floor, "I understand what Captain America said when he mentioned you were disappointing."

"At least I date heros, unlike you who only bangs evil guys." Rachel replied

"Lay off Rachel." Abe sneered as he walked over to Magneto, "I say we get rid of the dead weight."

"I am the Master of Magnetism, fear my power before I rip the iron from your blood." Magneto yelled as Abe picked him up and began to squeeze.

"That's right humans, kill each other it's all your good for." Delphyane hissed as she unsheathed her sword.

"At least we don't turn people we look at into stone." Melissa spat

"And we have nice normal hair, lizard freak." Rachel added getting to her feet extending a diamond blade.

"Rachel you can hardly talk, your hair is purple. I mean talk about plagiarism, you should pay me royalties for dying your hair that colour" Melissa mocked. Suddenly Abe was flung back by Magneto, the heavy suit of armor knocking her into the forest where she impacted with something hard. Getting up she felt around and twisted what seemed to be a key, the engine roaring to life and light illuminating a second vehicle crowded around a derelict research trailer.

"I can run them down and kill them all." Melissa said excitedly, "Wait, I should try and break up that fight first, these vehicles may be the ticket out of here."

Walking back to the glade Melissa found Robbie crying as he banged his head against a rock as Rachel and Delphyane clashed blades over an barley conscious's Magneto as Abe lit up the trees with his armour's flamethrower.

"I found a car." Melissa said. Her words however fell upon deaf ears. "I found a way out of here." she said louder but once again to no avail.

"Stop fighting now and act like adults, we have enough problems with HAMMER and whatever lives here attacking us we don't need to be at each other's throats as well. I'm pregnant for god's sake and I don't need the stress of you trying to kill me on top of every thing else I have to deal with." Melissa screamed, the words were so loud that a pink aura fell across the glade.

"You're Pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Melissa said, "And Abe's the father." she quickly added.

"What?" Abe said pulling Magneto to his feet, "That's wonderful," he added rushing as fast as his armor would allow up to her before giving her a hug.

"Is this a private moment or can any one join in?" Rachel asked

"Oh come on then." Melissa said her eyes crying. Rachel ran up and joined the hug as Abe let go and got a high five from Robbie.

"What's going on?" Delphyane asked.

"Pregnancy is a wonderful thing, go and congratulate them." Magneto suggested as he shook Abe's hand.

"Congratulations on the parasitic seed growing in your body." Delphyane said to Melissa cautiously.

"That's so sweet." Melissa said pulling Delphyane into the hug as Rachel ran to hug Abe. "Welcome to the Thunderbolts by the way." she added. "In addition to this good news we have transport, HAMMER left some jeeps in the next clearing."

It took a good five minutes to find the clearing but the news of Melissa's pregnancy had seemed to lift the spirits of the entire team. Both the Jeeps were equipped with a large turret consisting of two high powered lights, possibly to aid navigation. The trailer, once opened showed a map, albeit an un-detailed one, of the surrounding area. In addition the HAMMER troops who had abandoned the vehicles had left enough food for a full platoon for three days.

"This tastes like tin-foil." Robbie complained as he ate his second lot of rations.

"Trust me it's better then eating Magneto." Abe replied, "By the way I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay for now." Magneto said as he finished drinking from a bottle of water, "This forest must have some kind of primal power that makes men, both human and mutant behave like animals."

"Thank Artimis for Songbird's child, if she hadn't revealed it we might all be dead." Delphyane stated, "What is that you're looking at?" she asked Melissa.

"A map Brother Voodoo gave me, it seems to have changed." Melissa answered sliding the map to Delphyane.

"This is a fragment of the original Mappa Mundi." Delphyane gasped, "This is, even Hera doesn't possess an artifcat such as this."

"Wait isn't the Mappa Mundi inaccurate compared to modern maps?" Rachel asked, "I remember watching something about it on National Geographic."

"The chart you speak of is a copy of this artifcat." Delphyane explained, "The original Mappa Mundi changes with the location, for example in Erebus it's a map of Erebus, on Earth it's a map of Earth. It also shows things in real time, any event worthy of recording will be shown albeit crudely on this chart."

"Isn't that the HAMMER insignia?" Robbie asked pointing out a symbol on the map.

"Yeah, it looks like this is an outpost for a main facility," Abe announced, "HAMMER forces must have constructed it while they took whatever they were looking for."

"What's that symbol?" Rachel asked as she hovered over Robbie's shoulder straining to get a good look at the map.

"It's a well." Delphyane answered, "I don't know why it would be marked on here." she added handing Melissa the map back.

"Let's saddle up. That HAMMER base may be out ticket out of here." Melissa ordered

Eventually the Thunderbolts decided that Melissa, Robbie and Delphyane would take the first jeep and Abe, Rachel and Magneto would take the second. Melissa slid into the driver's seat as Robbie clambered onto the turret. Nervously Delphyane got into the passenger seat and put on the helmet that had been left on the dashboard.

"This device is amazing." Delphyane gasped, "It lights up the forest as if Helios himself stood before me."

"My guess is that HAMMER planted long lasting radiation markers in the forest. From what we can see over here, it looks like there's a highway straight through this wood." Abe said over the radio, his bulky form mounted on the second jeep's turret.

"Then let's follow that trail and hope we don't run into any trouble." Rachel replied from the second jeep's driver seat. "Melissa if you lead the way, we'll follow."

Half an hour later the two jeeps smashed through the underbrush and emerged at a massive clearing criss-crossed with fortifications and tall flood lights illuminating the area. There was no sign of a HAMMER welcome party but the base alone was a welcoming site, the sanctum covered in a massive metal cage.

"So much Iron," Magneto gasped, "They must have brought it with them, this world reacts strongly to metal." he added indicating the dying line of foliage around the edge of the clearing.

"That would explain the weapon's HAMMER brought." Abe announced, "The gun stocks were a steel-carbon alloy, at first I thought Osborne was being fancy but now it makes sense."

"Do share your epiphany." Robbie asked sarcastically

"How many of the creatures did we kill when we arrived?" Abe asked.

"A few, not as many as we actually hit." Robbie replied, "Only those that Rachel shot or were taken down by Delphyane's arrows appeared to die."

"Exactly," Abe said, "Delphyane what are your arrows tipped with?"

"Hephestian Steel, metal blessed by the craftsman himself." Delphyane replied.

"Iron, hell metal of any kind kills anything from this world." Abe said, "The bullets in the weapons have a higher iron percentage then normal rounds."

"I know where we are." Delphyane interrupted, "I should have remembered sooner." she added as her hair hissed furiously, "This is Svartálfaheimr, home of the Dark Elves, one of the Nine Realms of the Norse."

"So how do we leave dark elf land and get home?" Rachel asked

"Idiot, why didn't I figure out sooner." Delphyane growled, "It's a little out of my Parthenon but I remember Thor talking to Hercules about a portal to the other realms."

"The well." Magneto said strongly as the metal around him vibrated, "Back in 1942 the Nazis did an experiment on an ancient well thawing the frozen water at the base. They took undesirables and threw them down it and in return creatures from Norse mythology would ascend. They called it the Mímisbrunnr Well and believed that it led to the Germanic Realms of old."

"Where is this well in our world?" Abe asked

"In a sunken frozen forest atop a Norwegian Glacier." Magneto explained, "I forgot the name but at least it's in Midgard."

"Okay we move into the base, rest and gather supplies and then head for the well. This time tomorrow we might be back on Earth." Melissa ordered walking up to the massive gate and looking into the camp.

"Stand aside." Magento ordered walking up to the gate. Slowly the gates quivered and then toppled to the floor.

Walking inside excitedly talking to the others Rachel finally felt like they were leaving this horrible world. Suddenly she felt cold steel on her throat as a man grabbed her from behind. The others turned and saw her struggling to get free from her assailant's grasp.

"What do you think you're doing in my home." the man growled as he held his struggling captive in-front of him. "Answer quickly or I slit her throat."

* * *

><p>Any chapters marked with TB at the beginning refer to the true Thunderbolts trapped in the Nine Realms, any chapters marked with DB refer to Scourge's 'Dark Bolts'.<p> 


	3. DB: Thunder Hawk Down

Somewhere nearby an artillery explosion sounded and Frank opened his eyes viewing the burning wreckage around him. The Thunderbolt team had been heading for the main insurrection headquarters, escorted by regular HAMMER units when the convoy had been struck by artillery fire. Getting to his feet Frank felt one of his arms tug and saw that during the crash it had extended and been caught under the wreckage of the Thunder Hawk.

"Constrictor I ordered you to move up." Scourge, or as he was now calling himself Citizen V, ordered over the radio.

"I require some assistance commander." Frank said angrily, Scourge preferred to be called commander in the field and had made it clear what would happen if anyone refused.

"Stay where you are." Scourge ordered, "Scorcher go and see if you can help free the maggot while we determine where that artillery fire is coming from." Minutes later Scorcher had arrived a bullet hole evident in her reinforced visor. Firing up her flamethrower she melted the hole just enough for the his arm to slide back into it's socket.

"Thanks," he breathed rotating his arm in the cuff, "What the hell's going on? Scourge never mentioned the Insurrection having Artillery in the briefing."

"The Commander," Scorcher playfully corrected him, "And no he didn't. From what I heard him saying the Insurrection has G5 Howitzers at the back of the camp pounding the convoy and Atlas Fregata Interceptors taking down the Thunder Hawks. Then he used some military jargon that caused the rest of us to scratch your head and then you woke up and he yelled at you."

"Scorcher, Constrictor double time up to the foreword command post." Scourge bellowed. Running through the wreckage Frank dodged an exploding Grizzly APC and skidded round another Thunder Hawk to find the other Thunderbolts cowering behind an overturned troop truck while Scourge stood glowering at a hillside over thirty kilometres away.

"Good you're here," Scourge growled, "That hill is the location of the camp, normally in this situation we would send in the Helicarrier to neutralize their artillery but the position is protected by two heavy AA Emplacements that the South African basted brought over from home."

"You don't have to be racist." Shocker said, "South Africa has the tenth largest military budget in the world."

"Shut up before I do something I won't regret convict. As Americans we are superior to Zulu's little militia even if it is being held up by SHIELD and Navy personnel and equipment." Scourge snapped. "There was a time when our enemies wouldn't dare defile our soil, but now some wannabe Black Panther, some knock-off Captain America sits on that hill laughing at me."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Tarantula hissed, "Because I didn't sign up to run guns blazing into a kill box."

"Those guns will be gone soon," Scourge reassured, "Songbird, you're going to be my artillery spotter, I've been reassured that HAMMER's F22 Raptors are on standby to flatten that artillery as soon as we take down the AA Emplacements."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we still have to destroy the emplacements with no long range artillery." Frank said annoyed at Scourge's gung ho tactics.

"When Songbird finds the emplacements she's going to radio back and give Fire Team Mortis their position." Scourge explained before turning to Sexton, "Is your fire team ready?"

"I have a fire team?" Sexton said his voice cool despite the surprise on his face, "You didn't mention that?"

"Yes I did, I mentioned you specific fire-team assignments just after I mentioned that the Insurrection had long rang artillery guns." Scourge said his anger bubbling over, making his hands twitch menacingly. "Now get to the air." he angrily ordered Songbird, "and find your fire teams." he told the others.

Songbird flew through the clouds searching for the AA emplacements. A good place to start was close to the artillery guns that had increased the speed they were lobbing shells at the HAMMER convoy intent on flattening the invaders.

"He's a jerk." a voice said inside Songbird's head.

"Citizen V is just doing what's right for the team." Songbird's other voice said.

"You forgot what he did to me." the first voice pleaded, images of a woman strapped down on a table with Scourge looming over her flooded her mind but were forced back by the second voice. Looking around Songbird noticed that the sound of Artillery fire was behind her now and that she had overshot the compound by a few miles. Heading back a stream of tracer erupted behind her tearing holes in her sonic wings causing her to loose altitude as the Atlas Fregata flew past, it's engines screaming. Scanning the ground Songbird saw a second Fregata taking off from a field next to the fortified mansion, the fighter lifting off in only a few meters, its VTOL jets straining to get it on an intercept angle.

"Commander we have more fighters taking off from the field next to Point Alpha-Mike." she announced.

"I don't care if there launching nukes, you have to find those AA Emplacements now." Scourge angrily barked. Diving Songbird checked her six and saw the first Fregata following her towards the deck, the 40mm cannon flashing as the rounds exploded all around her. Stalling Songbird fell back and watched as the Fregata flew past before switching back to its VTOL jets sending it rocketing past as she dived on it firing sonic darts that bounced ineffectively off the jet's chassis. On the ground Songbird watched as an AA gun rotated up and fired the laser slashing through her wings sending it tumbling to the floor.

The Artillery fire had been joined by sniper rounds, the shots bouncing off the vehicles and drilling through the heads of HAMMER agents. So far the Thunderbolts had been lucky with only Scorcher being hit, the round harmlessly passed through the armor only grazing the users cheek but it was only a matter of time.

"Find those Snipers." Scourge growled, "They may be acting as Artillery Spotters."

"Sir the trajectory is coming from above us from those low clouds." a HAMMER soldier replied.

"Low Clouds and Snipers." Scourge menacingly sneered, "Looks like we have our first meta catch of the day."

"Commander this is Songbird, I'm down fifty meters from target Lynx. I repeat send in team Mortis to my position." Songbird screeched over the radio while gun-fire could be heard in the background.

"You heard her." Scourge bellowed at Sexton and the three HAMMER troopers standing next to him. "Now go." Sexton and his men blinked out in a puff of black smoke just as a sniper round smashed into the dirt where seconds before he had been standing. "Overwatch," Scourge called, "We have Snipers three clicks from our position, I need you to deal with them."

"Roger Commander, Overwatch moving into position Ghille out." the voice on the other side of the radio confirmed.

White smoke filled the area around Songbird as Sexton appeared unharmed. His men were less fortunate, as they emerged back into existence they burst into flame screaming as the defenders of the Caracal AA Emplacement looked on in horror. Sexton didn't waste any time lashing out with his spade literally disarming the guards before they could even shoot.

"Now for the gun." Sexton murmured as Songbird once again took to the air, "The first grave of the day to dig." he sighed, "More will follow as the bloody wake washes against this hill." Slamming the spade in blade first the earth cracked and the gun slipped under the surface as more SHIELD agents followed by local militia-men ran towards him guns firing. Up above Songbird accelerated faster then she had before slicing through a Fregata Interceptor, the acceleration liquefying the pilot and shredding the cockpit. Looking down at the air-field once again Songbird noticed more aircraft, this time five helicopters taking off, their bellies stuffed with troops. Getting ready to dive down on her targets tracer fire from the other Fregata erupted followed by a pair of missiles that flew towards her tracking her movements as she dodged and weaved through the sky.

Ghille perched on the edge of the Thunder Hawk as it drew level with the cloud mounted snipers who were harassing the Thunderbolts far below, his team mates who would never know he existed. Peering through the scope of his M14 he spotted five marksmen, most of them armed with Anti Material Rifles although one was wielding a ultra-modern plasma caster. Something seemed familiar about the situation and Ghille activated an arm mounted data pad that quickly analyzed the data from his scope. The leader of the snipers was Abigail Boleyn AKA Cloud Nine an AWOL member of the Initiative and was reported to be one of the best snipers in the country. Ghille grimaced as he lined up his shot on the young woman's head, skill was one thing but he had both it and experience, this would be an easy kill.

Songbird streaked towards the convoy, the Fregata hot on her tail, its missiles still tracking her. Streaking past a Thunder Hawk hovering in the cloud level Songbird watched as a group of gunmen standing on a cloud turned and opened fire on her. Right on her tail the missiles were caught in their fire detonating from the impact of bullets and plasma. The Thunder Hawk jerked as the Fregata flew past, caught in the fighter's slip-stream knocking Ghille's shot off course sending a round into the sniper behind Cloud Nine. Almost instantly the fire had shifted from Songbird to him, the rounds lighting up the helicopter and killing the pilot. Ghille bailed out opening his wing-suit and silently preying that he wouldn't be shot down. Above him Songbird and the Fregata danced in a deadly dogfight, the neophyte hero and the enemy pilot seemed to be equally matched. Rotating Ghille angled himself so he was facing upwards and took the shoot striking one of the jet's missiles sending the Fregata tumbling into a dirty fireball. Ghille rotated back as he braced for a landing, he hadn't taken the shot to save Songbird, he had done it to make a point, Cloud Nine would recognize the difficulty of the shot, and that information would be her downfall.

"Both Caracal AA Emplacements are down." Sexton informed Scourge, "Send in the Raptors."

"Good work Sexton now get back here and help us defend the convoy." Scourge ordered as the helicopters, four Black Hawks and a Eurocopter Super Puma, the latter's cargo bay sagging under the weight it was carrying approached. Further back the artillery crews must have switched ammunition as the guns were firing smoke rounds the provided cover for the troops when the deployed from the birds.

"Shocker shoot down those helicopters." Scourge ordered pointing at the closest Black Hawk.

"Can do boss." Shocker replied charging up his gauntlets.

"It's Commander not Boss." Scourge angrily replied. Shocker didn't here him though as he fired, the electrical energy arcing towards the first Black Hawk causing the aircraft to spin and crash to the ground. "Fire again Shocker." Scourge ordered.

"I can't, it doesn't seem right, it feels unpatriotic." Shocker protested.

"When have you cared about patriotism." Scourge snapped grapping Shocker by the throat, "Now fire on those Helicopters." Shocker fired again but his shot only grazed one of the Black Hawks causing to jerk and shudder but eventually regain control. The other helicopters had reached the smoke cover and vague silhouettes of troopers fast roping down to the ground could be seen through the thick smoke.

"Get ready here they come." Scourge ordered the Thunderbolts and HAMMER troops. The heavy Super Puma was now deploying its load and vibrations could be felt as whatever was inside was dropped to the ground. The last thud cleared the smoke revealing six armoured SHIELD Mandroids and the giant green form of the She Hulk who towered above the other troops.

"Well guys, give it to me straight." she said almost cheerfully, "did you miss me?"

* * *

><p>The Character of Ghille is my own creation and is not owned by Marvel Comics<p> 


	4. DB: Thunderbolts vs The She Hulk

Streams of bullets flew through the air as Scourge used the arm mounted sickle of the Citizen V costume to slash through the power coupling of a Mandroid that was indiscriminately firing across the battle field. Up-ahead Tarantula was fighting the She-Hulk single handily nimbly dodging her opponent's punches and kicks, occasionally lashing out with her wrist blades, the cuts having little effect on her foe. It did seem that Tarantula was on a back-foot but help was incoming Constrictor and Shocker had just finished off their respective Mandroids and were heading towards the fist fight.

"She's a Hulk right?" Shocker asked Constrictor as the latter moved a broken down HUMVEE out the way.

"Yeah, Why do you ask?" Constrictor replied.

"She's going to be tough right? That mean's if we take her down our rep will be sky high." Shocker stated.

"This isn't about reputation Shocker." Constrictor chided, "But it is an excuse for you to test the upper power settings of those fancy gauntlets of yours."

Tarantula scored the hit she was looking for, a quick slash to the tendon in the legs sent her opponent onto her knees. She huffed, it had been an easy fight, she thought not even worth the dramatic entrance. Walking over to her target, Tarantula looked She-Hulk in the eyes and smiled menacingly at what she was about to do. Suddenly a massive hand slapped her knocking her back into a crashed Thunder Hawk, the impact shattering the cockpit glass. It was evident that her foe wasn't even close to being knocked out, and Maria knew that she had fallen for it. Advancing on her Tarantula saw the same look on the She Hulk's face that had been on her own moments before.

"Hey Green Giant," Shocker called, "Eat this." he added firing a blast of electricity straight at She Hulk. Screaming in pain the target was still moving albeit her form was smoking, and worse she looked mad.

"Maybe you should hit her again." Constrictor said his voice slightly worried.

"No problem," Shocker replied, "That was only level 5, let's see what happens when I increase it to say level 7. See how much HAMMER tricked out my weapons"

"No time." Constrictor screamed sliding off the ridge as the She Hulk pulled the rotor off the crashed Thunder Hawk and threw it at them. "Why don't you take this for a spin." she said casually as the blade scythed through the air. Shocker jumped off the ridge just as white smoke appeared in the spot he had been standing. The improvised blade smashed through the teleporting Sexton knocking his head off.

"Well look's like we're a man down." Constrictor commented picking up the head.

"Don't be so sure." the head replied as moments later as a surprised Constrictor dropped it. Peering over the ridge Shocker and Constrictor saw what Sexton's head was talking about his body was attacking the She Hulk with his spade, whilst slipping around her attacks even more effectively then Tarantula had.

"You're creepy you know that." Shocker told the head.

"Don't just sit there, go help me." the Sexton ordered. Shocker crawled up to the ridge setting his gauntlets to level 7, a blast from these could drop an elephant, it would defiantly be enough to deal with the green menace who was frustratingly swatting at the Sexton's body who attacked her with his spade.

"Cloud Nine, target me with the Gamma Enhancer Rounds, let's see how they like me when I'm angry." She Hulk growled. High above a shot rang out and a dart flew into the She Hulk' neck, radiation coursing through her body, as Shocker charged his gauntlets and fired. The electrical blast that was released caused the target to shudder as the energy flew through her body, but it did little good. Constrictor was now on the ridge with him and threw Sexton's head at the She Hulk, the gorse projectile biting into her skin before being thrown away.

"Looks like it's heads you loose." the She Hulk joked grabbing Sexton's body and ripping the legs off even as the upper body continued to slash with the spade. Tarantula had finally crawled out of the cockpit and leapt into the fray only to be swatted away.

"Now for you two." she said menacingly advancing on Shocker and Constrictor. From Scourge's position he watched as the She Hulk waded through Shocker's electrical blasts before throwing him off the ridge as the Constrictor fired a quick volley of long range punches before one of his arms was grabbed. Wrapping the arm around her own the She Hulk then swung the Thunderbolt around like a giant meteor hammer knocking out both her own troops and the few remaining HAMMER agents. From above a stream of pink projectiles impacted on the She Hulk's back, enraged she swung her make-shift weapon swatting Songbird to the floor. Getting to her feet Songbird let out a scream causing She Hulk to angrily turn towards her and swing Constrictor again missing her target by inches. Tossing her weapon aside She Hulk charged smashing into Songbird seemingly undaunted by the intense scream she was producing, before slamming her into a Grizzly APC.

"Is this all you have Osborne," she bellowed.

"Raptor 6.1 are you in position." Scourge called over the radio.

"Affirmative we are locked on and ready to fire Anti-Gamma Missiles at the target." Raptor 6.1 replied.

"Then fire." Scourge ordered. Seconds later a missile streaked to She Hulk's position spraying the giant with radiation suppressant foam. Emerging from the liquid ooze the She Hulk emerged still standing but defiantly looking less powerful then she had mere moments before. Sliding down the ridge Scorcher arrived and opened fire her flamethrower's igniting the area until She Hulk picked up part of the missile's blasted canister and threw it at the hero, piercing the weapon's tank. Scorcher threw the tank at her opponent before leaping off the ridge to land on-top of Shocker who groaned in pain as she landed on him.

"I may be more mean then green, but I'm still more then a match for you." she growled not noticing Constrictor grab her arms in an attempt to restrain her. "You want another ride?" she asked aggressively, "Get off." attempting to shake her attacker off She Hulk felt her legs buckle as Tarantula stuck knives straight into her hips.

"This time you get taken out by me." Tarantula warned readying to deliver the final strike once again.

"Abigail tell them to send it now." She Hulk commanded, "You guys are not the only ones with air-support." she added. Breaking through the clouds a heavily armed helicopter descended spraying the Thunderbolts with heavy-machine gun fire. Getting to her feet She Hulk kicked one of Sexton's hands that tried to trip her up and called up at the chopper. "Panther 2 split them up and I'll knock them down." The helicopter replied by firing four rockets effectively scattering the Thunderbolts.

"Shocker if I keep our green hostess busy, can you take down their air-cavalry?" Scorcher asked

"I'm more then a one trick pony." Shocker explained, "For example I can do this." he added sending a powerful wave of energy up at the helicopter. The enemy gunship was struck by the wave but appeared to be undamaged by the attack."

"In other words your other tricks are worthless." Scorcher snidely commented

"Oh that would have worked, but unfortunately for you that's a Eurocopter Tigere Feroce, a specially designed model that's hardened against EMP and energy attacks. In other words you may as well have blown bubbles at it." the She Hulk explained before banging their heads together knocking them senseless.

"Let's hit her together." Tarantula suggested to Songbird and the reassembled Sexton, "three blades all at the same time" Running across the crash-site towards the She Hulk, the Tiger opened fire with its chin mounted canon scattering the attackers. In an instant She Hulk was on Tarantula and Sexton slashing with the tail rotor from a Thunder Hawk, her improvised blade clashing against the wrist blades and combat spade. With a quick slash she was able to knock both the Thunderbolts to the floor.

"He may be able to survive without a head." she told Tarantula gesturing to the Sexton, "But can you?" she asked.

"Can you survive with a knife in the back?" Songbird screamed shoving a knife constructed of solid sound into She Hulk's back.

"Melissa, you seem a little rusty," She Hulk said to the Songbird hanging onto the knife in her back, "And I'm surprised that you joined Osborne."

"You filthy insurgents killed my team, I want vengeance." Songbird cried.

"We didn't kill your team." She Hulk explained.

"She's right," Songbirds inner voice told her, "You never were part of the original team."

"She's lying, keep your head in the game or loose it." the other voice ordered as She Hulk ripped off Songbird's sonic harness and threw it away before throwing Songbird down with the others.

"She Hulk," a voice commanded, "Come and deal with me." She Hulk turned and saw Constrictor standing in the decimated crash site right underneath the Tiger Helicopter.

"As you wish," she said menacingly, "It won't save them." she added jumping to Constrictor's position, only to find the Thunderbolt had backpedalled several meters and was reaching up to grab something. "You've just left yourself defenceless." she added smirking as she walked towards him.

"Look up," Constrictor replied pulling the Tiger Helicopter down on-top of She Hulk trapping her under the wreckage as the choppers stockpiled rockets and missiles detonated. Crawling out of the wreckage the She Hulk groaned and shrank back to her human self as the Thunderbolts closed in.

"Not so tough now Jenny." Tarantula mocked as Jenifer Walters searched for something. "Don't bother you won't find anything that will save you know." she added as Jenifer found the pilot's flare gun.

"Really, that's your last stand." Scorcher sneered, "Go ahead fire."

Jenifer fired the flare gun, the red rocket arching upwards.

"Are you done?" Scorcher asked.

"Not yet." Jenifer replied, "To use Constrictor's words, look up." Looking up the Thunderbolts saw an incoming artillery shell heading for their position. Scattering they watched as Cloud Nine and her Snipers swooped in and picked up the stricken She Hulk before quickly vacating the area as the artillery shell landed.

"Should we go after her?" Songbird asked

"Don't bother." Scourge called coming down from his Overwatch position, "You're all weak, it took six of you to take down one of these so called heros." he growled, "I expect better of my Thunderbolts."

"I didn't see you helping." Constrictor mumbled under his breath, Scourge didn't seem to hear seemingly fixated on the explosions in the distance as the F22 Raptors bombed the Insurrection's Howitzers.

"Move out." he ordered, "You all know your targets, I want that mansion in our control in an hour, or you'll be discharged." he threatened as he stepped onto a Grizzly APC and disappeared inside heading away from the front line.

Flying away towards the mansion Jenifer put her face in her hands as Cloud Nine and her Sniper team scanned the skies.

"I failed." she said softly, "What will Tony and Sandilla think when I tell them that HAMMER is still coming."

"Tony won't hold it against you, and Zulu will understand, you've failed nobody, not today at the very least." Abigail replied, "We found out that the team is divided, that this Songbird isn't the power house we were told she is and most of all with a little push that the majority will join us. Constrictor, Tarantula, Sexton and Shocker all hate this so called Citizen V and by extension Osborne, they are here because they were forced to. An Olive Branch of peace could achieve more today then a rain of artillery will, and for that we need Jenifer Walters."

Jenifer almost smiled, her orders had been to hold the line for as long as she could to ready internal positions and move the wounded to the secondary facility. From down below there was a sharp report of a sniper rifle and the marksman next to her tumbled off the cloud to the floor below.

"That enemy sniper is back." one of the marksmen called, "We need to get out of her Ms. Boleyn."

"This is a game for him." Cloud Nine called as she lowered the cloud onto the ground in the middle of the Insurrection compound, "And it's one I plan on wining." she added as a convoy of Grizzly APCs and HAMMER Humvee's swarmed towards the camp's main gate.


	5. TB: The Hunter of Svartálfaheimr

As the man held Rachel's throat the woods became silent, the screams of the elves or whatever they were seemed to vanish, as only heavy breathing and the occasional hiss of Delphyane's serpentine hair could be heard. The hostage taker was dressed in a torn leopard skin cape as well as buck-skin trouser and waistcoat revealing his powerful abbs.

"Well I'm waiting." he growled beginning to dig the knife into Rachel's skin.

"Maybe you should tell us who you are?" Magneto calmly replied pulling the knife away from the man's hand. In an instant Rachel had wriggled free flipped over her captor and know held one of her own blades to the man's throat.

"I don't negotiate with HAMMER thugs, Osborne will pay for what he's done to me." the man growled.

"Sounds like Thunderbolt qualities to me." Abe murmured, "Seriously half this team seems to be motivated by revenge."

"We're not HAMMER agents, we are enemies of Osborne, he decided to throw us in here to prevent us ruining more of his schemes." Songbird announced, "I'm Songbird and these are my Thunderbolt team mates."

"The Thunderbolts that the agents talked about on the hunt?" the man said suspiciously.

"The very one." Songbird confirmed.

"Then I, Kraven the Hunter apologizes for ambushing you, however it was necessary, the tribes are at war in preparation for the march on Midgard." Kraven informed. "It would be unwise to linger here with an open gate, enter my lodge and I will tell you of my exploits here."

Heading into one of the low buildings the Thunderbolts found a roaring fire to greet them. There was food too but they quickly lost their respective attitudes as they noticed Kraven's trophies decorating the walls; the heads ranged from wolves and bears to almost elfin specimens and a few HAMMER agents.

"This doesn't feel like something out of a horror movie." Rachel muttered to Robbie.

"Ah your admiring my trophies." Kraven said taking the looks of disgust to be admiring glances. "The creatures here are primal, and would be worthy of my skills if I were not cursed with immortality."

"And the HAMMER agents?" Melissa cautiously ventured, "What did they do?"

"I presume that you have felt the first stirrings of the primal nature of this place?" Kraven asked, "HAMMER sought for a way to control this phenomenon, it mostly succeeded but agents and troopers still fell becoming cruel visages of their former selves." He removed the helmet and armoured face masks of one of the trophies to reveal a human face supporting brutal features such as sharp almost shark like teeth and yellow staring eyes.

"Why haven't you succumbed to this force?" Robbie asked.

"Because I gave in to temptation as soon as I arrived, I hunted the creatures and proved that I was by far the cruellest thing in this dark forest. It seems I was already the worst that this forest could make me." Kraven told them although his last words seemed hollow.

"Why did Osborne send you and HAMMER into this place to begin with?" Abe asked, "If we knew maybe we could stop his plans back on Earth."

"He wanted me to collect one of these." Kraven told them stroking the face of one of the trophies, a vial rat faced creature with round red orbs for eyes and long pointed ears. "In our world we could call it a goblin, tricky and cunning to track their strength relies on hunting in a pack."

"And the obsession continues." Melissa sarcastically replied, "Seriously isn't the Iron Patriot Armor enough, know he needs his own Goblin watch-dog or whatever he's going to do with it."

"There's something else we need to ask." Magneto proposed he was interrupted by a siren going off with bright red lights blinking.

"We don't have time, the HAMMER tribe is returning to take this fire-base. Help me defend this base and I will aid you in any way you can." Kraven offered as he grabbed a machete off the wall and ran outside. Following them the Thunderbolts saw four Grizzly APCs sitting outside as a Thunder Hawk armed with a massive array of buzz-saws cut through the cage protecting the base.

"I hate to say this but it looks like we're going to have to help Kraven." Rachel spat as the Thunder Hawk flew in low the blades spinning. Leaping out of the way the Thunderbolts watched as over thirty HAMMER agents disembarked from the Grizzly APCs and opened fire with Assault Rifles and Rocket Launchers. Roaring loudly Kraven leapt into the fray slashing and hacking at the HAMMER agents, with the majority quickly leaping away. More HAMMER agents dropped off the Thunder Hawk and attacked the Thunderbolts, their deformed faces leering as they cackled manically, in a fashion that wouldn't have seemed out of place on the lips of the Green Goblin himself, Melissa wondered if the transformation was coincidence or something burnt into the psyche to all who worked for Osborne. Blocking the fire with the shield she had obtained from Asgard, Melissa watched as Delphyane fired a volley of arrows up at the Thunder-Hawk to no effect.

By the gate Kraven seemed undefeatable but the HAMMER agents had become more agile from their exposure to the strange powers of Svartálfaheimr. Robbie opened fire with an energy burst knocking a Grizzly APC flying and the HAMMER agents mounted on top into the dark woods. In the middle of the compound Rachel struggled with a HAMMER agent in close combat as the Thunder Hawk turned around and headed back the buzz-saws viciously churning up the ground. Jetting in Abe smashed into both of them just as the saws reached them, the blades severing the armor on his legs. Angrily Melissa screamed, louder then she ever had before, except maybe after the loss of Agnar, the sound waves levelling the compound and causing the buzz saws flying across the area. The remaining HAMMER agents retreated back to the remaining Grizzly APCs only to look up as lightning split the sky.

"You should not have done that." Robbie roared, as Magneto pulled the APCs back into range, Melissa had only heard that voice once before on the Ocean King. The lightning struck the APCs and in one voice the HAMMER agents screamed as several burning silhouettes fell and rolled into the woods, the light eaten up by the dark forest. Melissa flew over to Abe as Rachel kicked the HAMMER agent knocking him to the floor.

"Abe," she cried rubbing her hand over his legs. "You're bleeding."

"Get him inside," Kraven ordered as he ran over to them, "unless you fancy taking on the entire forest, the smell of blood will travel and attract others." he added shouldering Abe alongside Melissa. This time they didn't enter Kraven's lodge, the Hunter opting for the clinical infirmary, a bleak looking building even from the outside.

"Who among you has medical experience?" Kraven asked.

"None of us really trained as a medic or even a corpsman." Rachel replied

"Then stay outside while I see what I can do, my knowledge of the human body is as good as any doctors." Kraven ordered.

"No he's my team mate, the father of my child, I need to be in there with him." Melissa argued.

"I'm sorry but I must work alone on this." Kraven apologized shooing the others out of the room before locking the door.

Delphyane looked around the waiting room at the other Thunderbolts, Melissa seemed to be inconsolable and convinced that the worst was going to happen, secretly Delphyane had felt the same way when she had seen Amadeus in that tube back at Mt Whitney. The only person who seemed to be more affected was the man called Robbie, Delphyane had never seen his face but was well aware of the mental stress the hero known only as Penance was under, not only was he feeling responsible for Abe but was beating him up for killing the HAMMER agents as well. At times Rachel had to stop him from hurting himself, whatever power he had manifested outside didn't seem to be active, but Delphyane had only seen a few men unleash such furry. On the other end of the grief spectrum was the older man, Magneto, he looked positively satisfied with what happened, Delphyane wondered what she looked like to the others, her inhuman features prevented her from crying but she felt strangely disturbed at what had happened to Abe.

Half an hour later the doors opened and Kraven emerged holding a few plates of blood stained armor. "I have done the best I could with the equipment I had." he announced, "The armor took the brunt of the force but the blades did sever some nerves, it will be a miracle if he will ever walk again."

Melissa gasped and pushed past Kraven to see Abe lying sedated on the camp bed that the hunter had set up. His armor had been removed and Kraven had put a brace around his leg to prevent any more damage. It would be almost impossible to get Abe out of the woods now, especially with HAMMER and the locals all seemingly out to get them. Yet Abe needed to get out, while Melissa didn't doubt Kraven's claims that he had done everything he could, Abe needed a doctor. "Leave us." she told the others, "I have to think."

Kraven led the others back to the lodge, Rachel knew that she was the interim leader know, with Melissa unfit to lead and Abe physically unable at the moment she had to put her foot down. Sniffing the food she saw Robbie skulk away from the fire as he removed a cruel looking knife from the wall.

"Where's he going?" Kraven asked

"You didn't have to do that." Rachel told Magneto as he absent minded levitated a spoon, "It was cruel."

"The creatures were sub-human, even lower then your kind in my eyes." Magneto responded.

"I didn't mean that." Rachel snapped, "Although I'll try and ignore that insult for now. Robbie is fragile, you said he wasn't a killer back in Haiti but you facilitated the deaths of those HAMMER agents. Why?"

"I hopped that lives in danger would tap into Mr. Baldwin's heroic side and tame his new abilities." Magneto coolly replied, "I guess I was wrong."

"You knew that Robbie couldn't control his powers, you just wanted an excuse to kill those men. You didn't even do it in revenge for Abe, you did it because you like killing." Rachel exploded as Delphyane followed Robbie out of the lodge, "I actually thought you worth saving before we left, show's what a mistake I made."

Delphyane found Robbie sitting outside by the gates completely naked, he must be freezing Delphyane knew her own pseudo-reptilian physiology was going hay-wire in such a cold place.

"They sent you." he said blankly not turning around.

"I wasn't sent, I came on my own accord." Delphyane answered sitting down next to him as he stared into the starless skies.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I've been told by the man I loved that I was cold." Delphyane explained, "I wish to learn enough about human emotions so that one day when Athena lifts the curse." she stopped.

"So I'm your emotional punching bag." Robbie bitterly spat.

"I prefer relationship tutor." Delphyane suggested

"Why me, I can't control my own emotions, I'm not anybody's role model." Robbie said, "Go bother somebody else." he added raising the knife to slash his wrists.

"I can't cry." Delphyane said before he could strike. "I mean I physically can't cry, but when I saw Abe go down I felt sad. Is that the correct thing to be feeling?"

"Yes." he bluntly replied.

"So when those men died, what did you feel?" she asked.

"Angry at myself, I couldn't believe I'd actually killed somebody." Robbie answered.

"If Magneto hadn't stopped them from running, they would have escaped." Delphyane explained, "He is as guilty as you, more so in Themis unseeing eyes. Feel angry at what he did to you, feel angry that Abe may never move on his own and feel pity for those men who died here, but you shouldn't be angry at yourself. In my eyes you did nothing wrong."

Robbie dropped the knife and pulled his armor back on. Before he put his helmet on, he stared into Delphyane eyes, "He's going to be lucky when you finally rescue him." he whispered before heading back to the lodge.

In the infirmary Abe opened his eyes to see a snoring Melissa sitting on the floor next to his bed, her head resting on his arm.

"Mel," he whispered, "You okay."

"Yes." she replied not opening her eyes.

"It's bad isn't it?" he asked.

"Not as bad as it could have been." she answered.

"I love you." he whispered, "and our son or daughter whatever it is."

"It's a girl." Melissa replied.

"How do you know?" Abe asked

"Because she told me so?" Melissa informed him, "We are going to be a family Abe and Melissa, Auntie Rachel and Uncle Robbie and little baby Verity."

"Verity, is that what she's going to be called?"

"Yes and she will kill us all." Melissa said dreamily.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the duplicate submitted yesterday. I have now submitted the right document and look foreward to any comments or questions about this fan fiction.<p> 


	6. DB: Enemy Heros Engaged

"This is Patriot 1, team leaders report in." Scourge called over the radio.

"Lightning Team on route," Shocker replied, "We'll be hitting the airbase in two minutes."

"Skylark Team ready for infiltration of the mansion." Songbird answered

"Mortis One breaching door to the field hospital." Sexton added.

"Napalm Team, ready to burn out the barracks." Scorcher said a certain degree of glee in her voice.

"Team Recluse, we're on station by the supply depot." Tarantula called.

"Fire Team Boa, we're ready to hit the mansion's back door, we'll meet up with Skylark Team and secure the war-room." Constrictor announced.

"Good all teams move on my mark." Scourge ordered, "Mark." Abigail looked down the scope of the Stark Industries pulse rifle lining up on the head of Citizen V. Curling her hand round the trigger a shot rang out, not the sharp retort of a sniper rifle but the loud crack of a handgun, before feeling warm blood trickle down her trigger finger. Turning she fired a three round burst the heated rounds impacting with the shooter whose camouflage shimmered revealing the masked figure from earlier who quickly shimmered out of view again vanishing into the compound below. Frustrated Abigail checked the wound, her attacker had used a .22 bullet, to inflict a non-fatal wound. Scanning the ground she cursed under her breath, her original target had moved and had dropped down into the hastily dug trench that the HAMMER troops had taken from the defenders.

Tapping the door with the handle of his spade the Sexton waited as a local militia man oppened the door down to the infirmary a crack and peered out.

"Good Afternoon young Sir." the Sexton politely announced, "I am Mr. Timothy Malloy, local undertaker at your service."

"What do you want?" the militia man snapped, "Can't you see I'm busy." He seemed oblivious to the two red and black burying beetles that had scuttled out of the Sexton's shoes and were crawling up his own back.

"I wonder could you let me in, I just want to see if anyone wants a fitting for a coffin. I mean there is a war going on outside."

"Get lost." the militia man growled a scowl on his face as he closed the door. The Sexton stood and pulled out an antique watch before replacing it in his jacket pocket as the door opened again.

"On second thoughts," the guard said his voice slow and almost monosyllabic, "come inside." The Sexton walked in and tipped his hat before heading down the stairs to the hospital. "It is so nice to find a young man with some manners." he commented to the big burying beetle sitting on his arm, "Yes I know you made him open the door, I was just joking my friend."

"We're not your friends Thunderbolt." a woman informed the Sexton blocking his way as a hooded man bared the entrance to the hospital. Ah Ms. Bowen and Mr. Johnson I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." Sexton extended his hand only to recoil it as Dagger stuck a light blade through his hand. He sighed before adding, "It's going to be like that then."

Overhead a Fregata Interceptor was pursued by an F22, Shocker smiled and saluted the pilot before striding onto the makeshift runway where a second Fregata was beginning to lift off. Vaporizing the jet, Shocker moved on taking out a pair of Black Hawks that were being loaded ready for transport, their crews scattering as Shocker's fire team followed in his wake shooting at SHIELD Agents and local fighters who were taking cover behind the burning hulks of aircraft.

"Patriot 1 the airbase is secured. I repeat the airbase is…" he stopped as one of his HAMMER support agents fell to the floor convulsing. At the same time Shocker felt two pin-pricks and a sudden surge of electricity course through his body. Snarling he turned to see a slim dark skinned man with long dreads and a pair of arm mounted crossbows.

"Don't you know who I am?" he growled.

"I don't care." the man replied, "All I know is that this area is not secured."

Songbird delicately descended from the Thunder Hawk landing on the mansions upper balcony with her team following closely behind her. Looking over the edge she saw HAMMER and SHIELD troops fighting further down in the camp. Thankfully the team had managed to bypass the battle by infiltrating from the rear of the compound. Placing her hand on the window Songbird shattered the glass with a single note.

"Move in." she ordered her team. As one they raised their weapons and pointed them at her head. "I said move in." Songbird repeated angrily.

"Don't waste your breath," a woman said as the HAMMER agents grabbed Songbird and threw her inside the house. Looking up as she lay sprawled on the broken glass she saw a familiar face, "the price of loyalty just went up." Skein finished.

At the mansion's front door Constrictor watched as the HAMMER troops placed a charge on the door. Exploding into a cloud of dust and wood splinters Frank helped the agents clear the lobby before moving in, up above he heard a window shatter suggesting that Songbird had entered the building and was working down towards the war-room.

"Okay move up the stairs but keep and eye out for any guards or booby traps." Constrictor addressed his troops.

"Sir behind you." one of the troopers stammered as Constrictor felt a large pair of hands impact on his shoulders.

"This is for two chapters ago." She Hulk growled lifting him off the ground as the HAMMER troops recoiled in terror.

"I can't believe I get the bloody supply depot." Tarantula cursed, "Are you coming or what?" she yelled at the tailing HAMMER agents. Looking behind her she saw that one of the Agents was missing and the other three were rapidly scanning the area for hostiles. "You pass me the charges." she ordered.

One of the HAMMER agents threw the charges to Tarantula who removed one and placed it on the vacant M91 Carib AA Launcher before heading off towards the massive fuel silo.

"Commander." one of the HAMMER agents whimpered.

"What?" Tarantula spat back angrily only to see there was now only two agents remaining, "This is just ridiculous," she sighed, "You take this and place it on the silo." she ordered. The HAMMER agent took the charge as his comrade moved closer to Tarantula hoping to use her as a shield.

"Really, can't it wait until we get back to New York." she announced pushing him to the floor before asking, "How's that charge setting going?"

"Charge is good, timer is acti…" the HAMMER agent replied before trailing off. Tarantula peered at the Fuel Silo but both he and the charge were missing.

"Commander," the HAMMER trooper whined.

"What?" Tarantula exploded only to see that he had found the charge attached to his face, and it was still counting down. "Crap." Tarantula yelled as the explosion went off the blast knocking her to her feet. Getting up as the Carib exploded as well Tarantula scanned the fire.

"Okay Colleen, that's enough come out and face me." Tarantula ordered.

"Fine." Colleen answered diving off the fuel silo with her katana ready to strike.

The screams of burning men and women filled the barracks as Scorcher and her HAMMER troops with a cartoon salamander emblazoned on their helmets fired their flamethrowers until the entire structure was nothing but smoke and ashes.

"Got to love a girl who's as hot as we are." the sub-commander gestured.

"Hey back off," a second HAMMER agent announced, "I saw her first."

"Sorry Laurence but I outrank you." the sub-commander replied smartly.

"Oh don't worry boys," Scorcher announced removing her helmet, "There's enough of me to go around."

"See I told you she liked me better." Laurence announced a goofy grin on his face. Waiting for the sub-commanders retort he was surprised to see a dozen flechettes sticking out of the officer's face.

"Oh God that's wrong." he screamed. Seconds later he was just screaming as his legs and arms felt like they were being crushed. Scorcher looked up to see a figure hovering on outstretched wings, similar to the Vulture. This man however had bronze Latin features, almost if he had been sculptured by a master craftsman, he also had a full head of hair which was an improvement over Adrien Tooms.

"Who are you?" Scorcher yelled as she lit the flamethrower's pilot light.

"I am the Lamnygar, hero of my people as we fight the corrupt government that keeps us in chains, you will pay for the men you killed." the winged man announced before flapping his wings and releasing a second volley of flechettes.

"Ma'am we found him." a soldier told Cloud Nine, "He didn't get too far." he added.

"Where is he?" Abigail said glad that this game was over.

"Up by the artillery position, he took out several of our men on the way up but when we arrived he was down, looks like he's dying." the SHIELD Agent announced.

"I want to make sure." Abigail answered with a grimace. Down stairs something exploded and she was sure that HAMMER was quite literally at the door, but in her eyes making sure that the enemy marksmen was dead had a certain degree of urgency.

Down on the battle lines a Grizzly APC exploded as the Insurgents one remaining M1 Abrams Tank fired another shot. Scourge knew that the enemy was weakening, and what they didn't know was that they were being flanked. He spat as his opposite number the South African Super Soldier, Captain Zulu sliced through another HAMMER agent that was advancing to try and reach the next defensive line.

"Razorback 3, take down the whole defensive line, centre fire on that tank." Scourge ordered.

"Razorback is in the pipe and five by five." the A-10 Pilot announced as the plane arrived from the north and strafed the entire line including the M1 and Captain Zulu. As the smoke cleared Scourge was stunned to see that while the tank was down, Zulu was still standing and even more astonishing was heading for him slashing through HAMMER agents with an Assengi in one hand and a massive Protectra Striker Shotgun in the other. Moving to intercept his foe Scourge slashed out with the built in rapier meeting the long spear weapon that Zulu held in his left hand before being blasted at close range by his enemies shotgun. Stumbling back a second blast struck his upper torso as Zulu slashed at his arm slicing the robotic appendage straight off. Knocked to the floor Scourge glared up at his opponent before picking up a dropped M4A1 with his free hand only to have the Assengi slap the weapon away.

Abigail reached the ridge where the former Howitzers once stood, the clearing was virtually empty, at least of anything living. In the middle of the blast radius stood a Sniper Rifle on a tripod with an advanced camera scope mounted on top and wires leading back to a remote transmitter. Clustered around the gun were nine dead SHIELD agents arranged in the shape of a cloud.

"You said he was here." Abigail angrily asked the agent who had brought her up here.

"He was." the agent replied as the sound of a sniper rifle sounded, the bullet drilling through the agents armor and chest straight into Abigail's shoulder. Grimacing from the pain Abigail slipped behind the burning wreckage of a G5 Howitzer.

"You fucker, you're still playing," she whispered upholstering her pulse-rifle before aiming it at the opposite hill, from where the shot had come from. Lining up the shot on the distant sun-glint off her opponents scope, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>The Characters of Captain Zulu and Lamnygar are my own origonal creation and are not owned by Marvel Comics<p> 


	7. TB: The Darkness after the Night Before

Melissa knew there was one thing to do as she confronted the hooded 'Screaming Mimi' in front of her and that was to run. From the dais she was standing on there were some steps leading up out of the fog-bank, Melissa was convinced that what ever was up there was less disturbing then what she had just faced. Breaking out of the fog she saw that she had arrived on what looked like a Hollywood Sound Stage and that standing in front of her speaking on her phone was Karla Sophen dressed in her old Moonstone get up.

"Melissa thank god you're here, we're ready to shoot your big scene." Karla said throwing her phone at a passing assistant.

"My big scene?" Melissa replied obvious confusion in her voice.

"Oh good your already in costume, come on Director Osborne doesn't like to be kept waiting." Karla explained leading Melissa towards the set. Melissa looked down she was dressed in a long black gown.

"You're here." Norman Osborne said, he was dressed in his Green Goblin gear minus the mask, "Good now remember Melissa this scene is about passion."

"I don't know the script." Melissa panicked hoping it would buy her some time.

"Don't worry you'll improvise." Osborne assured her, "Now where is my camera guy?" he asked.

"Sorry I'm late." Bullseye said arriving on cue carrying a camera on his shoulder.

"This doesn't make sense." Melissa said as Bullseye set the camera on the tripod and pointed it at the double bed in the middle of what seemed like a college dorm room. Cautiously Melissa entered the dorm room set to find a young blonde woman wearing nothing but a white bikini waiting for her.

"Long day honey?" she asked smiling sweetly. Melissa nodded, "You want to have some fun." she purred seductively.

"What kind of fun?" Melissa asked before being psychically pulled into the bed.

"Costume change." Karla whispered and suddenly Melissa felt her clothes vanish leaving her exposed to the elements. From next to Osborne somebody started wheezing and everyone turned to look.

"Mac stop hyperventilating," Osborne ordered, "You two keep going." he told Melissa and the blonde as the naked Songbird slipped under the covers trying to reclaim at least a shred of dignity.

"Oh Mels," the woman purred stroking Melissa's hair, "Why do we have such a void between us?" Melissa looked over at the woman and saw that she had transformed into a diamond sculpture as something dark and liquid slid off her strange bedfellow and began to smother her face. Just before the darkness covered her eyes Melissa saw the four crew members turn and greet a young woman dressed in her Songbird get up.

"Ah good, Melissa you're here." Norman welcomed her.

"What do we do about her?" Venom said pointing to the struggling Melissa

"Leave her she's only a stunt double." Osborne commanded, "This is the real thing."

Abe woke with a start to see Melissa calmly sleeping next to him, her head now resting on his shoulder as she had seemingly crawled into bed with him in the course of the night. It had all seemed so real; Moonstone shooting him, being dragged into the grave and the seemingly pornographic ending. What was even weirder was that he had been Melissa through the entire thing. Abe knew enough to guess that these were the infamous, Night Terrors, which she had been encountering every time she slept. Struggling Abe tried to move his legs but they didn't respond, remembering what Kraven had told him last night, he knew that he had woken up from his team-mate's nightmare into his own real-life one. Just as he rubbed his eyes the Infirmary door opened and Rachel arrived and sat down in the chair looking at him.

"You okay, we heard you groaning in pain all the way across the compound?" she asked.

"I just had a flash of Melissa's bad dreams," Abe explained, "and they are as horribly realistic as she told us." he added

"Do you think they'll have any affect on the baby?" Rachel asked

"I don't know but that's another problem." Abe replied, "Last night, or whatever time it is here, Melissa said that the baby was talking to her and that worse it was going to kill us all."

"All of us." Rachel nervously said glancing at the still sleeping Melissa, "I'm sure she just meant that it's going to destroy our lives as we know it and that after that they'll be better."

"I have no answer to that." Abe announced, "Maybe it's just the wood influencing her or maybe it's something even more sinister."

"Or it could just be tiredness or a hallucination, last night or whatever time it was, turned out to be insane." Rachel replied.

"Whatever the case," Abe said as Rachel went to the other side of the bed, "We need to get out of here as soon as possible." As he finished she kissed him passionately on the lips, "What was that for."

"Because you're not cut out to be a father. Melissa's all mum like already has the whole responsibility thing nailed but you don't really want this child, especially if it's evil." Rachel explained as she kissed him again before he kissed her back, "I mean is she even pregnant, she didn't take a test back home and I sure as hell haven't seen a pharmacy here."

Outside in the compound Magneto bent one of the lights he had accidently destroyed during the fight with the transformed HAMMER agents. His thoughts were elsewhere, dwelling on his children, he hadn't been the best father, hell he wasn't even a good father and that had led to him loosing them forever. Reaching into his pocket he pulled a tiny photography out and looked at the faces of Wanda and Pietro, obvious hatred at having to sit with him. There was another photo inside as well, this time of him with Robbie and Rachel when they had been in Miami, the later had insisted on behaving like a family and they had eventually found a photo booth. Despite the fact that all three of them had been on the run from the authorities the people looked happy, and even though at the time he had convinced himself that he had been acting part of him knew that he had some genuine enjoyment. And now that same part of him believed that he had ruined his chance to have moments like this forever.

Delphyane woke with a start from the floor in-front of the fire. Tapping her neck she was relieved to find that it was still attached and that their host had resisted the urge to put her head on the wall. Looking outside she saw that it was dark and sighed, she missed the sun, not only did it have the effect of super-charging her metabolism but it also would be nice to regain some control over her bodies internal clock.

"Nice of you to join us." a voice growled and Delphyane looked over to see a naked Kraven lying next to her.

"Oh no." she moaned, "Tell me we didn't."

"We did." Kraven replied, "If it helps you originally only asked for an additional blanket."

"No it doesn't and why are you not dead." she snapped.

"You speak of the true Gorgon's Curse, that women such as you kill men after they sleep with them." Kraven responded, "You tried but my own curse prevents any but Spider Man from killing me. Now my little serpent come back into the warm." he offered.

"No, for the first time in my life it's not my looks I'm disgusted with." she said storming out through the lodge's entrance pushing past Rachel who was coming in.

"I just did something terrible." she said sitting down at the table.

"It is only terrible if you feel shame." Kraven asked his naked form silhouetted against the fire.

"Oh it's shameful, I just made out with Abe while his pregnant girl-friend was sleeping next to him." Rachel moaned banging her head against the table.

"The Songbird is indeed pregnant, but it is her child alone, no man helped conceive what grows inside her." Kraven informed her as he pulled on some pants.

"What, you mean Melissa just created a child by herself?" Rachel said trying not to stare to hard at Kraven's chest.

"The child has only her scent, but not the fathers." Kraven informed her, "When my wife was pregnant our children had both hers and my own scents."

"Does Evil have a smell?" Rachel asked with a worried grin on her face.

Robbie left the infirmary, when he had arrived he had found a groggy Melissa and a very evasive Rachel and Abe, with the latter leaving admitting she was going to make a pot of coffee as long as HAMMER had left some. Abe had then asked for some privacy and Robbie had politely excused himself as well. Passing Magneto, Robbie watched as the elderly man used his powers to float something over to him.

"Don't bother," Robbie yelled, "I thought you understood."

"I can't begin to…" Magneto spluttered as Delphyane came running out heading for the shower block.

"You know what." Robbie angrily said, "I have better things to do." he spat as he ran after Delphyane. Magneto pulled back the small metal horse he had constructed from raw materials such as shell casings and rusted car parts and held it in his hands. His instincts told him to crush it with his powers and send it ricocheting around the compound in the hope's that it would relieve his anger. But he thought I've listened to my instincts for far too long, Charles Xavier had once told him long ago that to rule with the heart makes a better man then the smartest most powerful individual without a shred of passion. For a long time his work had been Magneto's only passion, now it was time to focus it on people instead of the grand idea.

Delphyane sat in the shower, the cold water sliding down her scales, she had been pure, or as pure as a Gorgon could be, before last night. The worst thing about it was that she had wanted it for so long, several men had caught her eye for different reasons but the truth was that she loved Amadeus something she had never felt before. As the water continued to flow, her temperature dropped, the cold sending her conscious spiralling until only her heart and lungs continued to function while her brain began to die.

"Delphyane no." a voice called, "Don't do this?" Robbie lifted the dying woman out of the shower and wrapped her in a towel.

"I won't let you die." he yelled as her heart stopped.

Melissa sat cross-legged on the end of the bed staring at Abe, "I can't believe it." she said.

"Me neither." Abe replied but it happened.

"So where did it start." Melissa said sounding a bit hurt.

"While you were in the bed." Abe said

"Seriously how could you," Melissa answered, "you get my crazy dreams for one night and you turn me into a lesbian porn star." She started chuckling, "At least I gave a good show right?"

"You did Venom in particular seemed to enjoy it." Abe answered, from outside a crack of lightning sounded and Melissa sat bolt upright.

"Go," Abe said, "See if there alright."

"Okay we'll miss you." Melissa replied.

"Mel one thing," Abe asked, "What's the babies name?"

"At the moment baby, it's a little early to think of names isn't it?"

"So she's not called Verity?" Abe asked.

"Please I wouldn't call my baby Verity even if I was possessed by some hyper-evil demon. Pff, Verity that's a stupid name." Melissa stated as she ran out the door. Entering the shower Melissa saw Robbie standing over Delphyane who was lying on the floor her living serpentine hair thrashing wildly, as if in pain.

"Come on, breathe." Robbie ordered as his palms flashed with lightning as he pressed on the gorgon's chest, her body convulsed and then she spluttered, Robbie backed off and the electrical sparks on his hands vanished.

"Please just let me die." she moaned.

"Not a chance what would Amadeus say?" Robbie asked as Rachel and Magneto arrived behind Melissa

"I'm dirty, I had sex with the hunter." Delphyane said her voice full of shame.

"Don't worry." Melissa said helping Delphyane get to her feet, "We've all done things that we're ashamed of. Trust me I've woken up next to worse." she assured, "And that's what being a Thunderbolt is all about, falling off the ladder and climbing back up again." Delphyane managed a creepy half smile and looked at Robbie who just seemed to be relieved that she was okay.

"You're a good man." she told him.

"I know it's how I saved you." he replied as a spark of lightning danced between his fingers.


	8. TB: Screaming Fallen Angel

As the team set out to reach the well that would hopefully take them back to Midgard the mood was divided. Abe was in a filthy mood, angry that he was more dead weight then use and guilty about his secret betrayal of Melissa. One look at Rachel seemed to suggest that she too was feeling the sting of her actions in the infirmary. Magneto was generally left alone, with the entire group quite rightly thinking he had been in the wrong about his actions regarding the HAMMER attack earlier. He redeemed himself slightly be offering to help Abe into one of the left over APCs, but it didn't overly affect anyone's mood.

The rest of the team were still enjoying the partial success that Robbie had achieved in controlling his new powers. While he still didn't have access to all the abilities attached to Mjolnir it was clear that saving Delphyane had banished his self-loathing and some of the guilt he felt for some of his actions. The gorgon is question was more cheery then Melissa had seen her and both her and Robbie were sticking close. For Melissa the twin joys of a good night's sleep and a chance to escape this dreary forest was all the motivation she needed. Despite this she thought of Kraven's words as they outlined the plan to escape Svartálfaheimr, the area round the well was the darkest part of the forest and had been named by the HAMMER troops as the Goblin Market. Kraven explained that the tribes of the wood, when not fighting each other for resources and space, would meet at the 'market' trading slaves and prisoners, rally for war and take part in brutal gladiatorial fights. With the area around their escape route crawling with Goblins, Demons, Dark Elves and a brutal race of trolls called the Magzi not to mention the transformed HAMMER Agents, it was going to be a nasty fight to escape this depressing forest.

After a good five hours driving the Thunderbolts disembarked on a ridge above the well, Kraven informed them that the last couple of miles was rough terrain and that the APC would have a harder time covering the ground then people on foot. Using his powers Magneto stripped armor platting off the Grizzly to form a rudimentary stretcher for Abe which Melissa bolstered with her sonic abilities.

"We rest here for an hour and then we hit the market." Melissa ordered, the others sat down or reclined against the APC. Abe watched as Melissa and Kraven discussed the problems that they might face with moving Abe down to the well. In the end he couldn't take it, he knew that deep down in his heart that he would have to tell her what he'd done.

"Melissa can we talk?" Abe asked as she walked over to him, "In private."

"Of course." Melissa replied as she pulled the stretcher around the back of the APC.

"What do you think there talking about?" Robbie asked as he passed Delphyane one of the ration packs.

"Maybe something about pregnancy." Delphyane said, "Honestly I don't care, I will do anything to get out of this bleak place."

"What are you going to do Kraven?" Rachel asked quickly changing the subject, "You going to stay here or tag along with us until we get back to Midgard."

"I don't tag along, but it would be nice to see home. I plan to mount Osborne's head on my wall for his betrayal. And then I plan to find somebody who can reverse the restoration spell now that Spiderman is dead. I have hunted for over seventy years, it's time I followed my prey into the afterlife."

"Do you really want Osborne's head on you wall, it would make the Dark Elves you already have look like supermodels." Rachel replied.

"Does anyone have any water?" Delphyane asked, "I'm parched."

"I think there's some in the Grizzly." Robbie answered.

"I'll get it." Magneto offered as he sat of the periphery of the group. Getting up he walked over to the APC when suddenly the earth shook as Melissa cried, "You did what?" The Grizzly rattled as something heavy banged up against it before Melissa picked it up and threw it towards the Thunderbolts. Magneto reached out and caught it before it crushed his team mates. Striding out of the darkness Melissa emerged her eyes glowing with pink flame as a pair of sonic blades elongated from her wrists.

"You filthy slut." she screamed the sound actually having a physical effect on the area as mini avalanches of stones rolled off the edge of the cliff. "I'm going to kill you for what you did."

Rachel quickly got to her feet and threw a pair of 'knock-out gas' diamonds the projectiles smashing on Melissa's face as the enraged Songbird broke into a run the gas having little apparent effect on her. Knocking Robbie and Delphyane out the way, Melissa leapt at Rachel flattening to the floor the blades slicing through her targets shoulders.

"We only kissed, your over-reacting." Rachel squeaked as Melissa retracted the blades and punched her in the face. Suddenly Melissa was pulled off Rachel by Kraven as Robbie and Delphyane attempted to hold her back.

"Get off me." Melissa ordered flinging them back with a blast of sonic energy as Rachel got to her feet and extended her blades. Melissa didn't wait for Rachel to get into a defensive position, Melissa knew that she was a better swordswoman having trained with a range of sonic blades against individuals such as Zemo and Andreas Strucker, as she cut through Rachel's left hand blade sheering the diamond in half before slashing at her foe's head only to be restrained once again by Kraven.

"Stop this, the forest is trying to control you, fight it." he told her.

"I don't want to fight it, I want to fight her." Melissa gestured at Rachel who was retreating back towards the position where Magneto was setting down the APC. "Now get off." she added as she grew sonic spines on her elbows and jabbed them into his face.

"I see now that your all under her spell." Melissa spat, "I give you one chance stand down or else you will all share her fate."

"Melissa what wrong with you?" Robbie asked, "You should be angry but this is just crazy."

"It's the forest; she has succumb to its powers." Kraven told the others, "And there's something else in there as well, directing her powers." he added as Songbird pounced on Rachel before delivering a mule kick into Delphyane's face forcing her back. Robbie focused and sent a wave of energy into the pair. Melissa turned and glared at him her eyes no longer their normal green or even the vivid pink from earlier but burning amber. Robbie concentrated again and this time a bolt of lightning struck the feral Songbird who screamed in pain before taking to the air and peppering with a rain of sonic daggers.

"Melissa you have to stop." Abe ordered as Magneto held him up with his powers.

"Don't want to." Melissa said aggressively.

"You have to, my long wave radar just picked up two Thunder Hawks lifting up from the Market."

"HAMMER is coming here." Melissa said a tone of joy on her voice. "Good they will serve their new Queen."

"Melissa you know what my armor can do, don't make me activate the fail-safes." Abe warned.

"They can't stop me, not now, I am a goddess with abilities you can't even comprehend." Melissa spat back.

"Oh please you're not a Goddess." Delphyane remarked, "You're just an arrogant human who has got carried away when she got a taste of real power." she added firing a pair of arrows up at Melissa as Abe opened fire with his flachette launchers at the same time. Melissa weaved through the projectiles before catching them with her powers and sending them back at the Thunderbolts on the ground. Acting quickly Magneto picked up the APC, the vehicles armor protecting his team mates from the lethal rain of darts and arrows. Pushing his powers he flung the APC up at Songbird who deftly flew past the flying vehicle and landed behind her former team-mates.

"Let's see if you can fly." she asked as she sheered the cliff edge off as she produced a massive wall of sound. Flailing the other Thunderbolts fell down towards the glade below as the Thunder Hawks arrived firing their cannons at Melissa who shielded herself before using her powers to stall the helicopter's rotors sending them plunging past the falling Thunderbolts. Magneto watched as the choppers fell past him, he could easily turn the vehicles into deadly missiles but he had another idea. Reaching out to one of the Thunder Hawks he was able to stabilize it as the others fell past. With a flick he launched the repelling cables which flew towards Delphyane, Kraven and Rachel wrapping themselves round them as he reached out and caught the metal clad forms of Robbie and Abe. Straining her pulled all five individuals into the helicopter's troop bay as the second Thunder Hawk smashed into the ground exploding, as the HAMMER troops from both vehicles fell into the spreading inferno. Looking up he saw a pink meteorite streak off towards the market before being swallowed up by the darkness.

As the Thunder Hawk was placed on the ground the Thunderbolts sat around the second 'hawks' burning wreckage, no one daring to speak in fear of what might be listening.

"Well what are we going to do?" Rachel asked, "We can't sit here for the rest of our lives."

"I agree, but I don't fancy going for round two with the Melissa when she's like that." Robbie answered, "We got flattened out their, hell we were lucky to escape at all."

"I hate to say this but she does seem godly Delphyane." Rachel stated, "This is all my fault, if I hadn't been so jealous of her and tried to steal Abe we would all be sitting at the top of the cliff."

"Do you think the baby will be okay?" Robbie asked sadly

"I don't care about her. I care what it's doing to Melissa, a while back she told me that the child was speaking to her and that it would destroy us all." Abe announced.

"And don't forget that the child has no father." Rachel told the others, "I asked Kraven what he thought and told me that the baby doesn't have Abe's scent only Melissa's."

"So the baby has no father?" Robbie asked, "How is that possible."

"It will have a father, it's common in the birth of divinity for a deity to plant their own child in a mortal." Delphyane announced. "Perseus and Athena are prime examples of this. In your own mythologies Jesus was conceived in a similar way."

"So who is the father, surely there's some trace that can be picked up." Abe asked, "Because as soon as I find out they are going to pay for taking Melissa from me."

"Stop thinking about revenge," Magneto said, "Two things matter; saving Melissa" he sighed, "and getting to that well."

Volleys of arrows rained down on the centre of the camp as the Goblins and Dark Elves fired on the intruder. Roaring a trio of Magzi trolls charged at the lithe finger who burnt with a pink light in the middle of the market only for the larger two to fall from swift strikes from the defenders blade falling onto the pile of corpses that were scattered around the well. The smallest troll growled, "Troll kill screaming woman." before being crushed by a massive hammer formed from solid sound-waves, the furred hood slipping down revealing a young girl struggling to free herself. Looking up she saw an incredibly pale woman, her skin decorated with complex symbols painted in fresh woad, her body contrasting with the darkness of the wood.

"Creatures bow to your new Queen." the woman commanded her voice regal but terrifying as it shook through the bones of all the warriors in the market. "I have defeated your champions and leaders, now bow."

All around the camp the Dark Elves, Goblins and Trolls bowed as they glanced at the scantily clad woman who now stood in the centre of the market, a golden band round her neck as the mystical symbols danced across her body. Smiling the woman pulled the corpse of a Dark Elf Chieftain off the ceremonial throne and sat down on the chair fashioned from skulls and ebony. "Gather the clans, it's time for all to bow before my beauty and tremble." the woman commanded releasing the tiny troll-girl as the energy flew into the air. In a few hours we march on Midgard and take it for our own. All around the glade a frightful cheer left the lips of the assorted creatures as a giant pink glowing orb lit up the sky and the new ruler of Svartálfaheimr.


	9. DB: No Fighting in the War Room

Electricity sparked across the air-base as the two electrically powered individuals fired electrical blasts and Vibro-Shock Volleys around the battlefield as SHIELD and HAMMER personnel were struck by the attacks. So far Shocker and his opponent Night Thrasher were in a stalemate, Night Thrasher was immune to the worst effects of Shocker's attacks while his own armor protected him from the majority of the electrical damage his energy was firing. Still Herman Schultz, part of the newest Thunderbolt team knew that he was on the back-foot, his armor may be holding for now but soon the crossbow bolts would get through and he would be cooked. Still he had one trick left, and hopefully it would turn the battle around. Turning his Gauntlets Power Level to 2 he fired, not at Night Thrasher but at the smoking Black Hawk, the blast propelling it past his enemy.

"Poor Shot Thunderbolt." Night Thrasher commented firing his wrist mounted crossbows. Instead of dodging Shocker grabbed the bolts and held on watching the Black Hawk smash into one of the guard towers smashing the support legs.

"Come on man, let me go." Night Thrasher asked as he fired a stream of electricity into Shocker's armor not noticing the wobbling Guard Tower heading straight for him. The tower fell smashing into the concrete just behind Night Thrasher just as Shocker planned, letting go of the wires causing his opponent to trip backwards smashing into the tower. Groaning Night Thrasher got to his feet just in time to receive an energy enhanced punch to the face smashing his head against the tower.

"As I said before," Shocker said inspecting the damage he had done, "Airbase secure."

Frank flew through the ceiling, the timber shattering as She Hulk threw him up into the room above. While she did seem weaker then she had in their first confrontation he still wouldn't be able to beat her, he was still having problems with one of his arms not responding, possible damage caused earlier on in the mission either from the crash or his current foe using him as a Meteor Hammer. Getting to his feet he saw four HAMMER troopers firing on Songbird, the bullets eating their way through her defensive energy shield. With four swift punches Frank had knocked them out and saw that Maria had her own super-powered adversary in the form of Skein. Behind him something thudded and She Hulk re-emerged and threw a punch the smashed into his shoulder causing him to wince in pain.

Maria fought against Skein who lashed out with long iridescent cables that were wrapped around her costume. A few wrapped around her feet trying to crush her ankles but Maria responded by using her own powers and slicing them with her wings before firing off a swarm of sonic daggers that cut through the rest.

"What have you done?" Skein growled closing in for a punch. Maria grabbed the approaching former Thunderbolt and flipped her before grabbing her throat and squeezing, it was one of the first holds she had learnt during her time with the Grapplers, and if done probably would result in unconsciousness within ten seconds.

"Except you didn't learn it from them, you just think you did." her internal voice told her. It seemed that Skein wasn't going to go down without a fight as suddenly Maria's whole body shook and ached in pain. Squeezing harder she felt the strain intensify until it became almost unbearable before suddenly dropping as Skein fell unconscious.

"You almost got us killed." the voice of Songbird chided Maria's first internal voice.

"I couldn't because you already killed us." the first voice replied as Maria saw an image of a Hispanic woman crying on a beach while a building burnt in the background, seconds later and it was gone and all she could see was Skein and the HAMMER Troops unconscious on the floor.

Frank was pinned to the wall as the She Hulk began to crush his arms, he knew he wasn't getting out of this and silently he hoped that she would be quick and not play around with his injured body like the Hulk would. With a sickening creak and a sudden drop he felt his left arm rip out of its socket, the bionic arm only connected by a single wire as She Hulk turned her attention to his other arm. Behind her Frank saw that Songbird had dealt with Skein and was silently trying to sneak up on the green giant. If she could buy him enough time, or inflict enough damage Frank knew that he could take out the She Hulk or at the very least escape her grasp. Songbird pounced this time she hit She Hulk's head and stuck two sonic daggers in her ears before being thrown off by the angry hulk as the daggers exploded. Frank took his chance and watched as his left arm coiled around the She Hulk's arms pulling them off his right, which began to constrict around her thorax almost if it was a giant python.

"Oh you rotten basted." She Hulk cursed before passing out and changing back into Jenifer Walters.

"Thanks for the save Maria." Frank said picking up his arm and watched as the nano-fibres rethreaded themselves. Ever since getting these bionic arms, after he lost his real ones at Asgard, he had dreaded something like this would happen. Even though his arm was re-attached he needed a massive amount of energy to reactivate the control systems.

"My name is Melissa Joan Gold." Songbird spat, "You should try and get your team mates names right."

"My mistake." Constrictor replied before activating the Comms. System, "Shocker are you busy."

"No mate, just sitting back enjoying a beer." Shocker replied, "How about you?"

"Maria and I have reached the War Room but we ran into She-Hulk and Skein on the way."

"No kidding I ran into Night Thrasher, he's well thrashed, how are yours." Shocker asked.

"Out Cold, one of my arms got damaged I need a jump start to get it working and naturally I though of you." Constrictor replied, "Give us a hand and I'll make sure you get credit for taking the War Room."

"Hmm tough one, I suppose you can have a jump-start this one time." Shocker answered, "I'll be there in five minutes."

"The mansion is only two minutes walk away from the airbase." Constrictor said angrily.

"Got to finish my beer before coming to help," Shocker replied as he reclined against a landed Eurocopter Tiger drinking a beer as he watched his fire-team move the unconscious Night Thrasher to the landed Zeus Transport. "Good job guys." he said sarcastically, "this one is on you."

Down in the bunker that protected the make-shift hospital the Sexton dodged the attacks from Cloak and Dagger. He knew he had to be careful, not only for the sake of the patients that the three battled around and over but for the sake of all the combatants. One wrong slip could cause the powers to collide resulting in a particularly dangerous phenomenon. Up ahead Cloak appeared out of nowhere using his powers to fill the Sexton with fear, it was funny that such a man would have these powers, he didn't seem the type to give into the darkness that the garment he wore represented. Thrusting his spade at the shadowy figure, the Sexton suddenly realised his mistake, as his weapon touched Cloak he left himself open to Dagger's attacks just as a pair of light blades struck his back. For a moment all three where frozen in position as a massive vortex appeared on the floor sucking all three of them down but leaving the patients and equipment untouched.

"How's that?" Shocker asked as he zapped Constrictor's arm. Frank responded by flexing his arm and watched as his fingers moved, directed by the cybernetic implants in his skull.

"Good work, we'd best hit the War Room before Scourge realizes we're behind schedule." Frank ordered as Songbird led the way through a corridor and down into the basement where a thick metal blast door prevented further access. "You want to do the honours?" Frank asked Shocker who charged up his gauntlets before firing an electrical blast that sent the door flying a good six feet. Springing inside Songbird used her powers to clear the splinters of wood from the crushed table and the dust thrown up by the door's impact only to reveal that the room was completely empty.

Abigail touched down in the glade where the Thunderbolt Sniper had been positioned before she had sent a bullet through his brain. That said she was cautious, her opposite number had treated this as a game and would probably have put in fail safes to get his 'final kill from beyond the grave'. Walking over to the body she saw something glint in the tree-tops and fired a volley of pulse rifle shots, but whatever it had been there was no return fire of thud of a body falling from the trees so she carried onto the body. Rolling it over she saw the face of a training dummy smile up at her a scorch mark from the Pulse Rifle on it's forehead. Attached to the dummies rifle was a wire that connected the trigger back to the real sniper. Following the wire Abigail found a box neatly wrapped and labelled, it was probably some kind of IED designed to kill a curious hunter. Abigail smiled pulling out a Stark Industries Portable Environmental Scanner, she would know whatever was inside before she even got within six feet of the strange parcel.

Sexton opened his eyes, looking up at the stars scattered across the red sky. Some were black, others shining white but most were grey. Occasionally flash of multi-coloured lightning joined the stars before dying down. A short way away Cloak and Dagger stirred before looking around them fearfully obviously ignorant of where they were or the danger they had put themselves in.

"Where did you bring us?" Dagger asked Cloak watching a bolt of lightning connect two stars.

"I can answer that." the Sexton interrupted floating over to the two of them, "This is a trans-dimensional space that separates different worlds within this universe and is precisely the reason why I didn't want to fight you."

"Wait you did this?" Dagger asked.

"We did this." The Sexton corrected her, "You see we represent the three dimensions that all worlds in this universe are categorized in. Mr. Johnson represents the worlds consumed in darkness while you Ms. Bowen represent the world were good has triumphed. The dark and light stars around us represent these worlds and sub dimensions but as you see most are grey including Earth. They are the worlds my powers represent, places were neither good or evil has complete control. When our powers clashed it sent us here to this meeting point of the three forces ruled over by the Grey Lady."

"Can she help us get out?" Cloak asked.

"I'd rather avoid her if we can." Sexton said, "She is not a person who is good, evil or even neutral like myself, she is the thing that destroys species and worlds before recreating them to start anew. She is a natural process that happens to all things when they are ready to be affected by her."

"And she would end us if we met her?" Dagger asked.

"She would we are intruders in the home where neither of the forces we represent should be found in." the Sexton told them, "To return back home we need to find a link between Earth and another one of these dimensions and hitch a ride with whoever's travelling along the link."

"Well this blows," Songbird stated, "there's nobody here." Frank had to agree it looked like the room had been vacated before they got here. Maria was sitting on the table listening for any signs of life while Shocker was pulling books off one of the shelves.

"What are you doing?" Constrictor asked him as he pulled a copy of the English Dictionary off the shelf.

"Looking for a secret switch." Shocker answered, "It's always in the book-shelf."

"Shocker this is real life not Scooby Doo, there is no secret switch or passageway." Constrictor told him as he dodged flying copies of Moby Dick, Great Expectations and the Grapes of Wrath. The shelf was now empty apart from an ancient looking copy of Confucius War and Peace, Shocker pulled the book and a grinding sound could be heard as a trap door in the floor creaked open.

"It's always War and Peace." Shocker announced, "Would have tried it first if it hadn't been written in Chinese. You owe me an apology Mr. It doesn't happen in Real Life"

"Just get down the hole." Constrictor ordered, Shocker stomped down the stairs before saying, "Anyone got a light?" behind him Maria lit her whole body up with a pink glow and pushed past Shocker as Constrictor follower them down. Eventually they reached the bottom and pushed through the arch at the bottom that led into a massive chamber lit by sinister torches that illuminated the whole area. Decorating the chamber were holes filled with skulls while in the middle broken bones had been used to construct a morbid memorial to the few marked graves that the Thunderbolts were standing on.

"Jesus Christ this place is a blood bone yard." Shocker said.

"Calm down Shocker it's just a sunken cemetery." Constrictor replied. He had to admit there was something odd about the place. From the back of the chamber something moved and Constrictor had enough sense to duck forcing the others down.

"What was that for?" Shocker growled as he got to his feet. Maria pulled a shurikin star from one of the skulls and placed it in his hands.

"Somebody threw this at us." she announced. Suddenly the creepy statue of bones exploded and a heavily armoured figure smashed into Shocker as a second took out Maria. Frank stretched his arms and threw the figures off into the torch light as a third figure dropped down. As Shocker and Songbird stood they saw who there attackers were; Bengal, American Son and Rescue.

"Your meant to be dead?" Frank told the armoured woman who stood in-front of him.

"Reports of my demise were mistaken." Rescue replied, "Leave now or join those that fell here." she offered as the Thunderbolts and their attackers circled each other.

"There that's Earth." The Sexton pointed out indicating a grey globular star. Suddenly a pulse of lightning lashed out from one of the dark worlds and struck the Earth. "That's our way home, everyone concentrate on that energy flow and get ready to use your powers." Sexton instructed, "In three, two, one." there was a flash of light all three of them vanished.

Back in the Graveyard the Thunderbolts faced off against the three Insurrection Heros. It was clear that none of them would back down and that at any moment one side would attack. Firing her Repulsors, Pepper struck the Constrictor as Songbird blocked Bengal's thrown Shurikins while Harry used his own shield to block and electrical blast fired by Shocker. Underneath them the floor rumbled and one of the grave's cracked open as a pale hand forced it's way to the surface. Dragging itself up a beautiful yet terrifying woman emerged, her skin decorated with painted symbols while her amber eyes danced as she surveyed the scene. Everyone seemed hypnotized by her arrival until she smiled a cruel yet beautiful smile.

"It's good to be home." she stated as she walked towards the stairs back to the surface.


	10. DB: The Svartálfaheimr Offensive

With a flash Cloak, Dagger and Sexton stumbled into the infirmary. For a moment they looked surprised before realising that they had arrived back to Earth. Quickly Dagger grabbed the Sexton's spade and threw it away before he could attack them.

"You fool." The Sexton told her it's not over, "The ride we used to escape came from a dark world suggesting that the creature that came through is evil. We have a duty to stop it before it does too much damage to this world."

"How can we trust you?" Cloak asked his voice full of suspicion as Dagger let the Sexton get to his feet.

"You have my word that after this matter is resolved, I will let you escape if we are all still living." the Sexton replied pulling his weapon out of the wall it was embedded in.

"We should at least find the creature and try and send it home." Dagger announced, "But we have no idea where it is?"

"I have a feeling its close there is an evil presence in this camp, far darker then HAMMER and the Thunderbolts." Cloak told them, "Even worse it's spreading."

"Then we should hurry." Sexton told them as he ascended the stairs to the door of the bunker followed by Cloak and Dagger to look across the battle field. The Insurgents and HAMMER troops were clustered together watching as under the earth shapes moved menacingly encircling the former enemies who know stood back to back ready to face the coming onslaught."

"That's a lot of problems." Dagger commented, "As she summoned a whole fist full of light daggers ready to strike.

The woman, or as Shocker was convinced some kind of elf or demon, her body contained elements found in both was done surveying them and simply headed for the exit.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us who you are." Maria said blocking the archway with a sonic shield. The woman turned and tilted her head surveying Songbird before sauntering over. All around the hall True Avengers and Thunderbolts tensed up unsure whether to attack the woman or watch.

"You please me, what are you a tribute to a dead woman?" the woman asked as she walked around Maria occasionally stroking her prey's hair as she moved.

"I'm Melissa Joan Gold." Maria said proudly.

"So you are a tribute." the prowling woman said draping her arms over Maria's shoulders and licking her neck seductively.

"Who are you?" Maria said her voice full of revulsion.

"I'm the real Melissa Joan Gold, you're just my shadow." Melissa announced, "But as I said your look pleases me I might keep you for a pet."

"Wait you're the real Songbird." Pepper said confused, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I found myself, now bow before your new queen." Melissa commanded walking into the centre of the group before arching her eye-brows expectedly.

Lammergeyer soared over the battle-field looking down as the moving lumps finished encircling the ground troops. "Get ready here they come," he relayed down to Zulu who had rallied the two sides together as soon as the lumps had appeared.

"Stay steady men." Zulu reassured the men

"Keep in formation all of you." Scourge snapped as two technicians finished reattaching his arm. Suddenly the earth broke and a pink mist spread across the battlefield followed by gaunt silhouettes. The first of the enemies broke through the mist and the soldier saw that their enemy was a thin and lanky creature armed with a long knife crafted out of stone, its face covered with a leather helmet. Gunfire ripped out thinning the enemy but more kept coming all armed with primitive weaponry made of stone, wood or crystal. Soon the group was completely encircled with dead corpses and the elves and goblins had to clamber across their own dead and the few fallen soldiers to reach the defenders. In the background a horn sounded and the few surviving attackers retreated falling away from the corpse fortress.

"Did we win?" Scorcher asked.

"No that's only the first wave." Zulu replied, "Lammergeyer can you see anything from your position." he asked.

"Their regrouping and there's something different, larger down there too. They seem to be emerging from a giant sink-hole that swallowed the remains of the HAMMER convoy.

"I had men down there, can you see them?" Scourge bellowed. From the enemy lines a missile flew through the air and impacted with one of the Insurgents, a fat local militia man, who screamed as if his whole body was on fire. Scorcher picked up the missile to reveal a severed head its eyes dripping with quick lime. Almost instantly more heads accompanied with waves of arrows peppered down on the defenders.

"We have to get out of here." Zulu commanded, "We can take up defensive positions at the mansion."

"Stay where you are, only cowards retreat." Scourge counter commanded shooting a pair of HAMMER agent trying to scale the corpse wall. "We fight to the last man." he added as a head smashed into his face the quick lime burning his eyes.

"We don't bow." Pepper told Melissa who glared at her. "Now surrender you are outnumbered."

"You dare threaten a living goddess." Melissa spat dashing at a supernaturally fast speed towards Pepper a sickle in her hand ready to slash through the armor. Quickly Shocker fired a blast the electricity coursing through the 'living goddess' body causing her to spin around furiously before elbowing Pepper in the chest, the elongated sonic spike puncturing her armor. Throwing her sickle down Melissa charged, a pink lightning bolt slamming into Shocker knocking him through the alcoves into the sealed chamber below, his armoured figure smashing through another vial bone statue. Quickly Frank grabbed the angry woman and dragged her back as Bengal threw a bolas, the ancient weapon trapping the thrashing Songbird.

"This won't hold me." Melissa spat as she began to cut through the bolos wires with her powers.

"But his will." Maria replied trapping Melissa in a giant pink bubble. Still the real Songbird thrashed and struggled the bubble would obviously not hold for long. Quickly both Pepper and Harry fired Low Energy Repulsor Beams that melded with the containment bubble fortifying it against her sonic abilities. Inside Melissa was trying to say something but fortunately it was blocked by the cage she was trapped in. Shocker groaned shaking the bone dust of his costume as he emerged from the alcove. Behind him a scuttling sound could be heard, turning to look he watched in horror as the bones fused into intact skeletons and marched towards him.

Zulu and the majority of the troops, both HAMMER and Insurgent had climbed out of the corpse cage and had fled to the mansion. Only Scourge and a few die-hard HAMMER units had remained as the goblins charged in once again falling on the defenders as all the while more heads and arrows came flying. Back at the relative safety of the house Zulu ordered his troops to take out a pair of M120 Mortars and watched as in the distance as Lammergeyer dropped a line of flares on the enemy. In an instant the shells were fired into the mob as on the upper balcony a heavy machine gun opened fire cutting down the attacking goblins and elves.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dagger asked Sexton as he inspected the three dug graves.

"These will do now I need each of you to carve one of these symbols." he told Cloak and Dagger. "From analysis of these bodies," he said prodding a dead Demon, "these creatures came from one of the Norse Realms. If each of you takes a chisel and a tablet we can do the final preparations. Ms. Bowen if you carve the symbol of cleansing, and if you carve the symbol for protection Mr. Johnson I will take the symbol for banishment we should be able to concoct a curse that will keep them out for a while. Once they are complete all we'll need is to find the leader and strike her with my spade and the spell will activate.

Up on the ridge Abigail was down to her last energy cell as more of the goblins and elves crawled out of the earth. Her weapon had little to no effect on the creatures and they knew it deliberately toying with her. Pushing through the ranks a massive demon, it's tusks sharpened, emerged clad in crystalline armor swinging a flail made of human skulls and rope fashioned from vines. From the trees behind her five shots rang out, the bullets impacting with the demon sending it falling to the floor. Running to the box left by her one time opponent Abigail opened the lid unafraid of what was inside. Pulling out the WA2000 Sniper Rifle she turned a grim smile on her face as she opened fire.

Scourge now fought alone firing up at the Goblins that swarmed over the parapet as mortars and machine-gun fire thinned out the advancing tide. The goblins now appeared to be carrying tanks on their back full of water, Scourge was confused it seemed like a stupid tactic, it slowed them down and had no obvious use in combat. Soon no more enemies came and Scourge bellowed, "Cowards this battle is won." as a pair of head crashed into the wall of corpses, soaked by the water carried by the goblins. In an instant the saturated quick lime caught alight trapping Scourge in a ring of fire, an enemy that he was powerless to fight. Up in the mansion Zulu watched the ring of corpse ignite dropping the massive Striker Shotgun and picking up a wicker shield reinforced with titanium her charged towards the blaze.

The dead men crumbled easily, Frank thought but they were horribly outnumbered especially since Songbird, Rescue and the American Son were still trying to contain Melissa. A few glances up showed a contented grin on her face as she watched even more skeletons break through the walls and pull Songbird to the ground. In an instant the bubble collapsed and the real Melissa Gold was free creating sets of sonic chains that bound the Thunderbolts and True Avengers to the floor raising her sickle she got ready to begin the executions when a Repulsor Blast hit square in the back. Frank couldn't believe his eyes, hovering above the battle-field was Tony Stark himself clad in the Iron Man Armor.

"You." Melissa spat as she dodged a second Repulsor blast.

"Let me guess your sorry and just want to be friends, because that outfit says little besides that. It's less Dark Queen and more barbarian back woods skank." Tony told her. With a scream Melissa leapt the twelve foot unaided to his position smashing into his armor tearing with talons as he attempted to throw her off.

Scourge coughed as the corpses began to burn as all around him the goblins and assorted dark creatures cackled. Suddenly their laughter melted into screams as Zulu sliced through the crowd dancing around their blows as he lashed out with a machete and smacked a rushing goblin with his shield. Scourge knew he was being rescued and it was something he couldn't bare, he didn't need to be rescued he was the stronger warrior. As Zulu reached the corpse wall a massive shaggy troll carrying an eight foot long Halberd blocked his path. Striking with the weapon the Troll missed the Captain as he used the blade as a springboard before landing on the monsters head. Now in a frenzy the Troll lashed out as Zulu stabbed the creature in the neck before leaping over the fires and into the chamber with Scourge.

"Come on let's leave this place." Zulu said offering a hand to Scourge. Staring at the gesture Scourge took it as Zulu boosted him to the top of the wall before climbing up through the burning fire. Just as he reached the summit he saw Citizen V looking down at him a pistol in his hand, there was a shot and Zulu fell back into the pit, his kindness and heroism repaid by betrayal.

Smashing through the ceiling of the chamber Tony and Melissa crashed into the lobby. Scared looking soldiers stared at them before backing out of the room leaving the two to continue the fight uninterrupted. Firing Repulsor Blasts Tony watched as his opponent turned herself into a giant pink wrecking ball and charged at him, the spiked construct sending him slamming into the mansion's kitchen. Looming over him Tony watched as the woman ripped off his breast plate before Jarvis could warn him that his armor was about to be breached and sunk sonic talons into his mechanical heart. Screaming in pain Tony raised his arms and lifted the woman off him, although the effort was a struggle. Grunting in pain we knew it wasn't enough as the woman returned this time ripping off the face plate. With one quick movement she spat in his eyes, the saliva burning as he felt her thighs crush his arms into his body. Through the burning fluid he watched her unhinge her jaw, as she bent over him ready to bit his face off. There was a quick flash of light and suddenly Melissa left him and headed towards a distant white speck.

Dagger watched as the Barbarian Woman got ready to deliver the fatal bite, it made her sick, angrily she lit up the entire room causing the predator to turn and attack her instead. Quickly the Sexton struck but his opponent easily vaulted over his strike before throwing him to the ground. Throwing the Spade to Cloak, the Sexton watched as he rushed in for a second attack but once again the woman dodged pulling the man's cloak off.

"T, T Tandy." Cloak spluttered, "C, Catch." he added throwing the Spade. Dagger caught it and sliced diagonally but her target was too fast ducking under the strike before quickly disarming her.

"Now Midgard will tremble before me when they hear how I bested their heros and armies." Melissa hissed her jaw clicking as she reattached it.

"Or not." Dagger replied luminous blades stabbing through Melissa's skull. Screaming in pain the Dark Queen picked Dagger up and threw him onto Cloak before back handing the Sexton as he rushed to pick up the Spade.

"You want this." Melissa said picking up the Spade, "So be it." she replied slicing through the Sexton's Neck. Reflexively he kicked the spade, the blade digging into Melissa's leg. Suddenly there was a gust of wind that tugged at the attacker and the sound of wolves howling as a giant spectral hound crashed through the wall and picked Melissa up in it's jaws causing her to drop the spade.

"You haven't seen the last of me. When I return you will all pay for this." she screamed as the Dog rushed to the covered graves all pulled her under. All across the battle-field Demons, Goblins and Elves were being picked up and dragged into the holes they emerged from, the pink mist being sucked down after them. A few corrupted HAMMER agents opened fire and the Trolls roared but they two were quickly suppressed until not a single creature neither living nor dead remained in the Mansion's grounds.

"Good work Sexton." Scourge growled pushing past Dagger, "Not only did you save the world but you caught Tony Stark." The Sexton's headless body saluted before smashing Scourge over the head with his spade.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The Sexton's head said as it rolled across the floor, "Get out of here," he told Cloak and Dagger, "and somebody put my head back on and get me a cup of tea." he added as his body made to grab the head before it rolled under the remains of the table.


	11. TB: The Most Sacred Breath

Pushing through the thick mist the Thunderbolts commandeered Thunder Hawk descended into the goblin market. Thanks to the advanced gun-sights and HAMMER's decision to mine the whole area with radiation markers, the flight was easy and the helicopter touched down only fifty meters away from the well. Stepping out of the Thunder Hawk's troop bay Delphyane scanned the area before signalling to the others that the area was clear of hostiles. A through scan showed that the area was thankfully deserted with no sign on Melissa or any of the fell creatures she commanded. As they headed to the well Delphyane screamed in pain as something burnt into her back, flailing her arms she threw the burning piece of parchment onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Robbie asked as she crouched on the floor while Magneto levitated a flask of water over to her.

"I will be, I'm surprised that none of Songbird's monsters heard that." she replied, "There's nothing alive in this camp apart from us." she added.

Rachel gingerly picked up the parchment before stating, "It's cool."

"Is that the Mappa Mundi fragment?" Magneto asked, "I thought that Melissa took it when she left us to fall to our deaths."

"Lucky I stole it then." Delphyane replied, "What I want to know is why it burnt me?"

"There are new symbols next to the well." Rachel answered, "But it's in Norse and I can't read it."

"None of us can, but I might know somebody who can." Abe stated, "Magneto I will need you to turn the Thunder Hawk into a tower over the well."

After a lot of work by Magneto, the tower was completed to Abe's specifications, and he sat down huffing and puffing, he would be glad to get back to a world where his powers worked to the their full extent.

"Here we go." Abe commented as part of his armor lit up and displayed a 3D holographic map, "Okay locate source and contact sub-routine 89-034." he told his armor. Seconds later the map wavered and transformed into Fixer.

"Abe thank god, I've been trying to contact you since you left for Mt Whitney." Fixer replied, "Where have you been for the last five weeks?"

"We've been gone for five weeks." Rachel said sadly.

"Fixer is your tech-pack compromised?" Abe asked.

"No, Osborne just chucked it into a big warehouse; he didn't even try and decrypt the file inside." Fixer reported. "Abe a lot's happened since we last talked."

"A lot's happened here too." Abe replied

"Is it true?" Fixer asked, "That Melissa has…I can't even describe the carnage that she left in Connecticut."

"It's true Melissa has joined the crappy side of the force." Robbie told him, "What did she do?" he asked.

"She led an army that pretty much destroyed a battalion of HAMMER troops and the insurrectionists that they were fighting. Osborne has made her enemy number 1 and has put a million dollar reward on her head. And on yours he believes that you helped her."

"But we didn't help her, hell she threw us off a cliff." Rachel complained.

"What happened after that?" Magneto asked trying to steer the conversation back on course.

"She vanished, some guy called the Sexton attempted a banishing spell but credible sightings have been announced in Quebec, San Francisco, Asgard and Tacoma. It's almost like she's ricocheting around America and she's killing people as she does." Fixer explained

"How are HAMMER covering it up?" Abe asked

"There calling her Carrion, treating her like a very dangerous criminal. They can't reveal who it is or it would de-credit Osborne's own Songbird."

"We have to leave." Kraven announced

"I here it too." Delphyane added. "Abe hurry up this is not a good place to stand."

"Okay Fix we need to wrap this up but first," he asked, "I need a translation of this document." as Rachel showed the hologram the Mappa Mundi and the new inscription it now bore.

"This is a rough translation but it says; Under Starless Skies none will leave, not the cruellest hunter or most holiest god, the doors to Midgard remain closed until thrown open when she comes to take the most sacred breath."

"It's a warning," Magneto said sadly, "It says that until the gates are open we won't be leaving through this well."

"Oh that's just great." Rachel complained, "Well at least it can't get worse." she added

"Everyone get away from the well." Kraven growled so fiercely that everyone did what he said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"You jinxed it." Kraven answered as the well began to spark and splutter emitting a thick pink mist, "It's about to get worse."

In a massive explosion bodies flew out of the well propelled by the energy, through the twilight Abe saw that they were Dark Elves and Goblin. The majority ricocheted off the tower, their forms exploding as they came in contact with the metal structure. From deep in the well an inhuman scream could be heard as a pink meteorite smashed through the tower before collapsing onto the floor revealing Melissa her form even more stunning then before. It was clearly obvious that she had become taller her form now had super-model proportions as the woad symbols on her arms, face and legs glowed a cool blue. Her ears were now sylvan almost elf like and her head supported bony horns, thrust up like daggers, which poked out of her blood red hair. Even her clothes had changed from her classic Songbird uniform to a revealing leather bodice with long leather skirt backed with a dark cape that gave her the impression she had wings.

"You." she growled, her voice had changed become regal and seductive, "What do you want?"

"We want to help you Melissa." Abe announced still mesmerised at the beautiful creature she had changed into.

"Melissa's not home she is just carrion I'm forced to squat in until my own body is ready." Melissa hissed.

"You're her, Verity, Songbird's daughter." Abe replied blankly

"Ah did daddy figure it out, oh wait she chose to have me all by her lonesome." Melissa taunted, "Well she didn't choose she was chosen by me, does it make you jealous that I get to touch her, know her in ways you couldn't even dream of."

"No it doesn't." Abe answered, "All I see is some parasite using a good woman's body to live out its fantasy."

"Oh but haven't you heard." Melissa replied creating a pair of sonic sickles, "I'm here to kill you all." Slashing at him at incredible speeds the Thunderbolts watched horror-stricken as Melissa sank the blades into Abe's chest, blood gushing over her face.

"You bitch." Rachel yelled throwing a salvo of throwing diamonds at Melissa, the projectiles bouncing off her targets skin. Melissa released the sickles and turned to look at Rachel, her eyes burning with rage. Suddenly she felt the metal of the destroyed tower crawl around her wrapping her arms together as Magneto pulled her sonic harness away and crushed it before tossing it down the well.

"Abe hang on." Rachel called hovering over him, "We're going to get help."

"Move out the way," Kraven ordered before examining the wound, "There's nothing I can do."

"He can't die." Rachel cried, "Abe listen you're not allowed to die." By now the others were crouching by him but the looks on their faces were gaunt, wracked with sorrow and pain.

"Sorrow my chosen beverage." Melissa sighed her face smug, obviously pleased with what she had just accomplished.

"Shut up or I'll put an arrow in your head." Delphyane hissed stringing her bow.

"No let her talk, she never loved Abe, if she ever did she wouldn't have done this." Magneto told her waving his hand over Abe as he coughed and spluttered while Rachel desperately tried to hold back the flow of blood.

"What do you know of love." Melissa hissed.

"I know enough to assume you never loved him." Magneto retorted

"He asked me to marry him in Miami." Melissa screeched, "I loved him more then I loved anyone else." her eyes suddenly stopped glowing amber returning to a forest green. "I loved him, I dare any of you to say anything different.

"If you do love him, then save him, use the powers you were given." Magneto offered, the rest of the Thunderbolts stared at Melissa, the crown like protrusions retracting into her skull and her ears becoming rounded, human ears. Magneto released her and they also saw that she had returned back to her normal size although the woad patterns continued to glow. Melissa strode over and pressed her body against Abe's kissing him passionately the woad patterns engulfing both of them in a deep blue light that lit up the entire market place. Rachel watched as Melissa stood up, an identical wound on her chest as blood trickled down her corset.

"I always loved you." Melissa told Abe as he got to his feet, his body uninjured even the severed nerve endings healed. "Always." she added as she toppled over backwards into the well a sweet song of hope and life echoing around the well. Closing her eyes Melissa saw a brutal figure with dark blue skin and a necklace of skull and then nothing.

Up above Abe rushed to the edge of the well before being repelled backwards by a concussive blast, the structure obviously ready not to let him leave. He felt a mixture of pride and shame, he had tricked Melissa into almost killing him and his gambit had worked but at the cost of her own life. At least at the end she was herself again and he knew that he loved her. He remembered asking her the question in Miami as they waited in the Quinn Jet for Osborne to make his move on the Ocean King and her response. They had been happy, she had been happy more so then he had seen her for a long time. It seemed that the accursed forest was ready to destroy everything good in a person but now Abe was done letting it get the metaphorical last laugh, he would lead the Thunderbolts out of this dread place even if he had to burn every single tree down.

"Should we leave a marker?" Robbie asked walking over to Abe's sprawled form, "She was herself at the end wasn't she?"

"I say we leave something," Magneto added. Abe saw that he had a tear in his eye, "she was a friend and leader worthy of this at least"

"Magneto's right." Rachel commented, "We should honour her for what she was not what she became."

"Eric." Magneto told her before turning to Robbie, "Robbie I never meant to hurt you."

"Why the change of heart?" Robbie asked.

"I want you to know before we leave this place."

"You figured out how to leave." Delphyane said excitedly causing the others to angrily stare at her. "What?" she asked, "Sane non evil Melissa would want us to leave as soon as possible."

"It's obvious, the only way to leave this place is with a sacred breath." Magneto explained

"And that is?" Robbie asked impatiently.

"The Last Breath." Magneto told him, "We're never going to leave this forest alive."

* * *

><p>Wow not even half way through and Fall of Midgard apparently just got even more depressing. For know I'm taking a break in writing this fanon piece, not due to the depressing nature of this story but because the next part contains spoilers for the upcoming titles; Dark Avengers: The Asgard Offensive, Inner Circle: Last Days of the Hood, The Initiative: Storm Front, Task Force HAMMER: Line of Fire and Antman: Return of the Paladin. As such I will be writing all these stories at the same time continuing chronologically until I reach the final Epilogue for the section I call Osborne 1: Loki 0-Asgard strikes back. Again thanks for reading this far and as always continue to submit any questions or comments you have about this or any other fanon story I have written.<p>

Impurest Cheese


	12. DB: The Well of the Dead

Ghille watched as the bullet smashed through both of his target's knee caps before she staggered to the ground. Abigail Boleyn was out of the fight, now all he had to do was inflict the final blow. Nobody would notice they were too busy watching the last of the Spectral Hounds pull the dead goblins and elves into the graves that the Sexton had dug. Sneaking up to her location he pulled out his .22 pistol, looming over his prey like some kind of vulture. Boleyn had been a good opponent, skilled and intelligent but in the end her lack of focus had been her downfall. Desperately she clung to the WA2000 he had left, Ghille soon put a stop to that shooting two rounds, one through each of her hands.

"Overwatch this is Citizen V come in." Scourge called over the radio.

"Overwatch here pack up, we're letting them go for today." Scourge ordered.

"What, we were sent here to stop the insurrectionists." Ghille replied.

"The leaders have bolted with Cloak and Dagger, we were able to capture Skein and Night Thrasher and Zulu is dead, the battle with the creatures has reduced their numbers, Osborne has assured me that a covert termination team will be deployed to deal with Stark and Potts." Skein informed him, "Head back to rally point Thunder and await extraction."

"Add Cloud Nine to the list of captured individuals." Ghille told him, "Overwatch out." Ghille slid the camera back as the Quinn Jet began its final decent; Ghille enjoyed watching his former kills or captures in the hope of improving his technique even further, the battle in Roxbury against Carrion was just the beginning of this particular endeavour. Scourge had chased Carrion over the entire country each time arriving too late to stop her. Now it was different Scourge's mole on Songbird's former Thunderbolt team assured him that she was in a sunken valley in Norway, and that she hadn't moved for a while. As the Quinn Jet landed in the snow Scourge opened the back door and the Thunderbolts filed out dressed in cold weather versions of their costumes.

"Signal is half a click that way," Scourge said indicating a narrow crevice that led into the ring of hills, "Everyone get ready, we all know who is in there and what she is capable of."

"What kicking our butts all the way back to New York, yeah we figured that one out in Connecticut." Shocker replied sarcastically.

"Shocker you just volunteered for point duty." Scourge growled, "Now lead the way." Shocker walked towards the crevice and saw there were stairs, roughly cut from the ice that led down into the ring. Gingerly he stepped onto the first, there was more traction then he would have believed but that still didn't mean he shouldn't be cautious. Behind him the others traipsed down the icy blocks each member looking like they would be somewhere else entirely. Reaching the bottom Shocker reached a door cut from the ice with two brass dishes flanking the closed portal.

"Door's closed." Constrictor yelled up to Scourge who was bringing up the rear, "No way in from here."

"Don't be so sure." The Sexton replied, his pale face still supporting bruises from Scourge's 'loyalty seminar'. The Sexton was not Scourge's most favourite person at the moment, his betrayal at Roxbury obviously stung, Shocker knew what he went through he, Constrictor and Tarantula had gone through the same punishment for deciding to let the Insurrectionists escape from HAMMER's grasp.

"Well how do we open this thing?" Scorcher asked impatiently.

"The gate requires the immolation of two to open." The Sexton answered.

"Scorcher get your pilot light on." Scourge ordered, "Songbird go pick up the bodies from the freezers." Songbird took to the air heading back for the jet while Scorcher activated her pilot light, the flame flickering sending shadows around the entrance.

"There is more, these bodies need to be…" Sexton tried to explain only to have Scourge interrupt him by saying, "Shut up I know what I'm doing." Songbird landed dropping one of the bandaged bodies into the dish and the second into the other.

"Who were are they?" Shocker asked, "Because I think maybe we should be careful, this is just like cracking a safe it requires finesse and understanding."

"Shut up I'm in charge." Scourge bellowed, "Do you think I would rush into this blind I know the ritual to open the gates."

"Maybe we should run it past Sexton." Tarantula suggested, "He is the one with all the mojo."

"These bodies are two HAMMER agents slain at Roxbury." Scourge explained, "They have no families so I am using them to help save the world. Is that good enough for you?" he bellowed.

"The ritual requires two dead warriors." Sexton confirmed, "It should do, but I would ask that everyone keeps it down. Carrion may not be the only thing inside, places like this usually have guardians." he added as Scorcher lit the bodies and immediately fire jumped up running across the gate and down the doors which opened slightly, enough for a strong man or woman to open them by himself.

"Tarantula you're on point." Scourge commanded as Ghille and Shocker pulled the door open. Stepping through the archway into the hidden glade Tarantula came face to face with a man wearing the uniform of a German Wermercht Officer frozen mid flight. She breathed heavily, the man's hands were risen as if he was banging on the door trying to escape from something, further along there were three more frozen 'statues', two of them were fleeing, one had a Panzershrek shouldered ready to fire, all had been frozen.

"Jesus Christ." she heard Songbird whisper, "How long do you think they have been here."

"Don't know I wonder what would happen if one of these guys melted?" Shocker asked.

"Focus everyone move into the glade and start looking for Carrion." Scourge ordered as he entered the area, frozen trees ringing the centre of the glade, the icy walls as smooth as glass. His sensor was picking up the Mole's broadcasting signal but there was no sign of the real Melissa Joan Gold or any of her minions be they human Thunderbolts or Dark Elves. Watching he saw Maria head to one of the ice walls, he wondered how her reprogramming would fare if she came face to face with the real Songbird.

Maria touched the wall, it was almost like glass so clear, this place despite the frozen Nazis was beautiful seemingly untouched. Pressing her hand against the glass she saw a woman in a green leotard with long dark hair ending in luxurious Quetzal feathers stare back at her. Maria moved her hand and watched as the woman did the same, a tilt of the head caused the woman to duplicate it. Every move she made the woman copied almost as if she was a reflection.

"I'm Melissa who are you?" Songbird whispered

"Maria." the woman replied, "Oh god she's coming you have to help me." the woman said looking over her shoulder as another figure strode through the ice. Maria was startled to see the woman was dressed like her, in a Songbird costume a knife clenched in her hand. The frozen Maria banged the ice eager to escape but quickly Songbird caught her and stabbed her through the heart before letting the body drop to the floor."

"That's right I killed you." Songbird told the Maria's. The still living one realised that she wasn't talking to the corpse but her, backing away Maria tripped and fell closing her eyes as she landed in the snow. Opening them she saw that the apparitions were gone and that Sexton and Constrictor were running over to see if she was okay. As Frank helped her up she took a long last glance at the ice before shaking her head.

"You okay?" Frank asked.

"Fine," she replied, "What are you looking at?" she asked the Sexton as he bent down to examine the hole in the snow she had created.

"This isn't ice it's glass." he told them, "I can see carved stone below us." By this time Scourge had walked over to see what they had found. Pushing the Sexton away he peered down into the hole. "Yes this is the place, the well is down here." he sneered.

"Well?" the Sexton said in surprise, "If this is what I think it is, it would be unwise to disturb this ruin."

"Coward." Scourge roared ripping the Sexton's Spade out of his hand before smashing it into the glass, "What are you waiting for? I order you to open a hole in the ice. It took the team five minutes to smash the ice due to the lack-lustre efforts of Constrictor and Tarantula as well as the Sexton's refusal to aid Scourge in progressing any further. Secretly Frank believed that the Sexton had the right idea, something had killed the German Soldiers that had been here over seventy years ago and Carrion was still in the area. As the repelling cables were laid down the Thunderbolts entered the massive cavern, with several preserved buildings poking out of the ice as well as more fast frozen German Soldiers and their Equipment. Sitting at the far end a helicopter decorated with the black cross of the Luftwaffe sat, its rotor blades frozen never to spin again. In the centre of the chamber was a well like structure which emitted a haunting glow as well as a low humming sound.

"Start searching this place for clues." Scourge ordered as he walked off to the edge of the building they had landed on, "Ghille, Songbird set up Overwatch and Patrol routes, if you see Carrion let us know." he added as he jumped off the ledge they were standing on and headed for the well.

"Is it me or is this place creepier then the bone yard under the mansion?" Shocker asked Constrictor.

"It's not you, Sexton is right we shouldn't be here." Frank answered as Scorcher jumped down to the floor.

"They had Artillery and Heavy Weapons." Tarantula stated pointing out a small pack artillery gun on an adjacent roof, "But they didn't even get a shot off, something evil came out of that well and killed them all."

"Do you think it was Carrion?" Shocker asked as Songbird circled overhead.

"No we know that Carrion and Melissa is the same person, she didn't do this." Constrictor told him, "Any ideas Sexton?" he asked as the man in question picked up a clump of snow and sniffed it.

"My guess is a Lindworm, this isn't snow it's ash, those frozen basterds are a fraction of those who came down, the rest were burnt alive. Those that survived turned to ice, becoming silent Sentinals of this place." he explained, "It's imperative that we don't touch the well."

Scorcher caught up with Scourge as he climbed the mound that the well had been drilled into, overhead Songbird's shadow flew over them and the sound of the others moving through the complex can be heard. As she followed him up her foot hit a metallic object that rattled on the floor, picking it up she saw it was a mangled golden collar unnaturally bent out of shape.

"Hey boss I've got something." she called just as Scourge was about to peer into the well.

"Her Sonic Harness, this will shed some light on this mystery. Shocker get that emergency generator up here now." Scourge said happily.

Tarantula climbed the pad that the helicopter had landed on, from what she knew the aircraft, a Fa 223 was a rare find and if it could be removed would fetch a small fortune from the right person. Inside the Fa 223 a clear plastic wallet was lying on top of one of the supply crates. Tarantula saw that it was some kind of diary, curiosity got the better of her and she began to wipe the remaining frost off the surface and began to read.

Dear Elsa

Today the Furehr himself, escorted by Heer Himmler and Heer Schmidt, came to examine our progress. I am sad to tell you that the Furehr seemed terrified by my work and has ordered the project to be shut down and the complex buried. I believe that he no longer believes that the master of the otherworld is willing to be appeased by our offerings of the imperfect. He has refused us to give the master a taste of Aryan blood believing that the superior taste will drive him to the surface and strike a pestilence over the Third Reich.

While I must admit I am disappointed I will continue my work, with the gifts the master has bestowed on me, having granted me more time then I could ever use to strike a new alliance which will show the world the superiority of Germany once again. As such it is unlikely that I will ever return to you but remember that as I once loved you, I do so again.

Your Husband

Coronal Reisfaust

Tarantula put the letter down as she saw a man his face frozen leer at her, it took a second for her to realise the man was frozen inside the cargo bay of the helicopter. Sexton was right; she thought this place was dangerous, screw Scourge her instincts told her to leave and come hell or high water or even a Lindworm, whatever that might be, she was getting out of here right now. Emerging from the Chopper she saw Shocker drop the back-pack mounted generator next to the well, before placing his gauntlets in the device charging it up. Shaking her head she ducked back into the Fa 223, the papers would tell the men's families where they had died even if they had been some of the most evil basterds in life. Looking over at the frozen man she saw his eye's follow her as she picked up the papers, putting the folder down the frozen statue's eyes followed them.

From the damaged harness a light emitted before going from an amorphous blob to a man shaped figure.

"Mr. Parkes," Scourge said to the figure, "I expect you have good news for me."

"No Hello Arthur how have you been?" the glowing man replied, "Do you know that time passes differently where I've been." he added.

"Where did you come from?" Shocker asked, "We're looking for Carrion not the Living Laser?"

"Been riding around in her nibs sonic harness sending random radio broadcasts to the boss man." the Living Laser explained, "But I have some really good news."

"What news?" Scourge asked

"Carrion is dead, body should be round here if it came out the same hole I did." The Laser told him, "That's about all except her friends are still in those bloody woods." he added.

"Go tell, the Hood I owe him for this favour." Scourge said. In a flash the Living Laser was gone and probably half way round the world by now. "Everyone look for Carrion's corpse." Scourge ordered noting the irony, "Songbird and Shocker will check down the well with me he." ordered placing his hand on the structure in question.

"No don't…" Shocker tried to warn him a little too late.

"Don't What?" Scourge asked, "It's just a well."

In the Fa 223 the frozen Nazi raised its head and pulled out its pistol as Tarantula backed out of the helicopter. All around the chamber the frozen soldiers, officers and mechanics were coming to life as the walls rumbled and a massive scaly creature could be glimpsed moving through the complex perimeter.

"What have you done?" Scourge yelled at Shocker before throwing him into the well.

"It wasn't him." the Sexton called, "It was you."

"Me?"

"Yes I tried to warn you," Shocker said, "You touched the well." he confirmed as one of the walls broke and a massive serpent emerged it's body stretching around the complex as the Nazi Sentinals took aim on the Thunderbolts now clustered around the well.


	13. Oppesite Ends of the Well

Bullets bounced off the sonic shield as the frozen Nazis advanced on the Thunderbolts. At the moment the Lindworm was satisfied to let its servants do the work in protecting the tomb but soon it would be forced to act. The Sexton knew he had to do something and fast, hopefully this creature like all dragon species would be susceptible to a bribe.

"Wait Oh Honourable Serpent King." the Sexton called, "I seek a cease fire to make a deal with such a powerful drake such as yourself."

"What are you doing?" Scorcher hissed, "This thing doesn't look like a deal maker, it looks like a giant snake intent on eating us."

"Your wish is granted most flattering Necromancer." The Lindworm replied, "Now speak plainly or perish."

"I wish to balance our lives against any service we can do you." The Sexton offered.

"What are you doing?" Scorcher replied, "It's a massive snake it can't be trusted."

"I am sorry most courtly opponent but I honour the deal of another." the Lindworm told them.

"Whose deal do you Honor and what are there terms. The ancient law of the other world demands you make those who would attempt to buy your services aware of any other deals." The Sexton ordered.

"Do not tell me of ancient customs and lore son of Hades." the Lindworm bellowed, the shockwaves from his rage shattering several of his servants.

"Who did you make a deal with?" the Sexton bellowed back, his own rage terrifying to hear. Behind him he heard the sound of a pistol being fired as he collapsed blood spraying from his wound.

"His deal is with me." Ghille hissed, "and my own master." The sexton turned to see Scourge holding the others at gun-point as his own attacker threw him back against the well.

"The venom as we agreed in our deal." Scourge told the Lindworm as the Nazi's took over the duty of keeping the other Thunderbolts covered.

"First the 100 souls you promised me." the Lindworm bellowed.

"They are at these coordinates at a place called Camp Hammond, reap as many as you need, these six I give to you as a gesture of good faith." Scourge offered.

"Very well." the Lindworm replied as one of the Nazi's handed Scourge a vial of a disgusting purple liquid. "Now leave before my good grace disappears." Scourge handed the vial to Ghille who loaded it into a canister mounted on a rocket before firing it up at the roof they had landed on. The other Thunderbolts watched as another Ghille captured the canister and handed it to a second Scourge as the two down on the floor sparked and hissed as their LMDs deactivated. Quickly the two traitors left leaving the Lindworm alone with the Thunderbolts.

"Our deal is ready to be finalized." the Lindworm said turning to the landing pad with the helicopter parked on it. "Will these six do oh Daughter of Avalon?" Stepping out of the Fa-223 a blue armoured figure emerged, a bird branded across her breastplate while a gas mask covered her face.

"Yes these will do. Let it be known that I have spared your lives to save another six trapped in the darkness." the armoured woman told them, "Throw them in." she told the Lindworm. The giant serpent bent it's head down level with the Thunderbolts and sneezed propelling them down into the well.

Abe put the small pebbles on the makeshift grave they had placed for Melissa. There was no place in this evil wood that was suitable so in the end Melissa's marker was propped up against the well, the closest place to home. Most of the others were busy sitting and talking about how they were going to escape from this depressing place before the darkness claimed them as well. Only Magneto watched Abe as he placed the final stone on the ground by the stones of the well.

"Rest in Peace Melissa." Abe said softly.

"She will I'm sure." Magneto told him, "Now this group looks to you for leadership in its darkest hour."

"You have any hints?" Abe asked.

"Don't loose yourself, follow Melissa's example of being fair and just, at least before the forest took her." Magneto told him. Suddenly a roar emitted from the well and an almighty wind began to suck them towards the structure. Abe looked around but saw that it was only the Thunderbolt's that seemed to be affected by this sudden tempest.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as she hooked her remaining diamond blade into the ground.

"I don't know but I'm willing to gamble that the place on the other end is nowhere near as bad as these woods." Abe yelled as he tumbled into the well, the walls illuminated by glowing blue glyphs shaped like serpents. Above him he saw the others falling after him, their arms flailing as they tried to prevent themselves impacting from the bottom. Abe quickly activated his armour's jet pack, his descent continuing but at a much slower rate.

"Does anyone else want to get off this ride?" Robbie asked as he dropped level with Abe.

"Prepare for battle." Kraven barked, "Six come from the other end." Abe looked down and immediately wished he hadn't. Falling up from the bottom there were six figures all of them looking terrified as they headed towards them. One of them fired a blast of electricity straight at him and Abe returned fire knocking the figure into the wall, the structure collapsing creating a gapping hole that sucked all twelve of the Thunderbolts into a cavern filled with an icy river. Flying above the water a woman dressed like Songbird dived screaming at him raking his armor with sonic talons. Abe winced in pain before seeing Delphyane standing on the cavern ceiling fighting a man dressed in black armed with a shovel. Abe ducked another attack and saw to his amazement that he was standing on water as the fake Songbird came round for another pass.

Shocker got to his feet and saw to his horror that he was underwater, yet still able to breathe normally. He also saw he wasn't alone as the Iron Maiden like figure of Penance got to his feet and lumbered towards him. Not wanting to risk his Vibro shock gauntlets he ran in and delivered a punch to Penance's chest only to be hit by an energy blast sending him flying back to the river bed. Looking across he saw Scorcher, also submerged fire her flamethrower at Kraven the Hunter, the fire burning the man even though he was submerged by water. Activating his gauntlets and setting the intensity level to 5 he fired the blast striking Penance, his armor sparking with residual lightning. Shocker then realised the lightning and energy wasn't residual it was building as if Penance had become a living lightning rod. Desperately Shocker kicked trying to surface but bouncing off the surface as if it was one of those glass museum display cases. Moments later the lightning hit lightning up the whole river and while his insulated armor took the brunt of the force it still hurt.

Abe fired his shoulder mounted Gattling Gun up at the fake Songbird who now was throwing sonic projectiles down on him. A few bullets hit her and she fell smashing into the river with such force that it left an impact mark on the surface. Getting to her feet she looked at him her eyes gleaming forest green just like Melissa's. Abe knew that this woman wasn't her but to see her face, even twisted in anger and fear was a joy. The moment quickly shattered as another impact struck the river, this time Tarantula delivering a flying scissors kick to Rachel, the second blow lost behind the roar. From the water Shocker, Robbie, Kraven and Scorcher surfaced as the sound grew louder while on the ceiling tendrils of mist tugged at the others pulling them over the edge of the waterfall. In an instant everyone was hanging over the edge of a massive sink-hole the bottom lined with razor tipped stalagmites.

Frank held on to the edge, he knew the other team of Thunderbolts by reputation only. "MACH V." he bellowed over the roaring water sloshing on their heads. "There's a cave on the other side, if we work together we can reach the other side."

"How do I know you won't betray us, you work for Osborne for Pete's sake?" Abe replied.

"Trust me we are through with Osborne and his lieutenants." Frank told him, "Listen I'm going to let go with one hand, I need you to reach out and grab it."

Abe hesitated as he saw Constrictor remove his left hand from the cave wall. Then he reached and grabbed the arm, the cybernetic structure giving a few feet but holding. "What now?" he asked

"Do you see the cave?" Constrictor yelled.

"Yeah I see it." Abe replied, "If I lead the way can you hold?"

"I caught a Jumbo with these things I'll have to just trust that they hold just as well today." Constrictor said. Abe quickly flew across the cavern pulling Constrictor's arm before landing in the cave. Quickly Constrictor grabbed hold of the opposite rock face creating a makeshift bridge with his arm before turning to face the still clinging Thunderbolts. "Songbird, Magneto I need you to catch anyone who falls, everyone else wait until I tell you it's safe to cross." he ordered.

One by one the Thunderbolts crossed before arriving in the cave mouth as Constrictor reeled himself in before being helped up by Abe who clenched fists with the man. Everyone seemed relatively happy despite the fact they were trapped in a well with their mortal enemies.

"Okay everyone." the Sexton said, "We have to keep moving, these caves are access points to other streams that lead to various dimensions."

"Who appointed him leader?" Robbie asked.

"He's some kind of Super Wizard I think it's a safe bet that around this magic stuff he's our best option." Tarantula told him.

"Everybody until we get out of here we work together, what ever quarrels or issues you have will be left at the door understand." he told the others.

"That goes for you too guys." Frank told his team. "Everyone buddy up, we don't want to get lost down here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Rachel told him sitting down on the ledge, "You left me in Asgard to die, you didn't try and rescue me. You didn't even look you just went skipping back hand in hand with the Taskmaster back to Osborne for your reward."

"Rachel we don't have time for this." Abe hissed.

"No we make time." Rachel replied, "What if Melissa had left you in some death trap to go cavort around with the enemy."

"Technically she did." Delphyane ventured.

"That's different she was possessed by her evil baby." Rachel hissed.

"I would be angry but now is not the time or the place to argue about this." Abe told her.

"Listen Rachel." Frank said, "You made your feelings about Steve clear, you wanted him not me. Don't blame me for you picking the wrong team."

"I didn't want to pick a team, but you were so blind that you followed Osborne into the biggest mistake ever." Rachel snapped.

"You want me to knock them out for a few minutes." Shocker asked Abe, "I'll even carry them if it helps us get out faster."

"Did you ever love me?" Rachel asked.

"Does this answer that question?" Frank angrily asked kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Yes." Rachel shouted kissing him back. They began to take off clothing before the assembled Thunderbolts groaned and covered their eyes.

"Let's get out of here and somewhere more private before you two make amends." Abe offered, "Like maybe a one star motel or a gas station bathroom."

"Fine lead the way Mr. Wizard." Rachel told the Sexton as she climbed off Frank. The Sexton bent down and watched the pair of Burying Beetles crawl out of his gloves.

"Children of Gaia lead us to our home." he asked the beetles as they swelled to the size of dogs before scuttling down the path.

"That is disgusting." Scorcher said as the group began to move leaving Songbird standing at the edge. Looking out she saw the woman from the Lindworm's cavern staring back at her from the top of the waterfall.

"Come on." Abe told her, "You don't want to stay here." he told her.

"Do you see her?" Maria asked pointing to the figure. Abe looked up and he too saw the woman standing there.

"Yes it's best we ignore her for now we have more important things to do." he told her before pushing her down the tunnel towards the others. Turning back for one last look he saw her remove the helmet and stare at him with her own two eyes. He waved at her and she waved back as black tears ran down her cheeks before she turned and walked back up the river.


	14. Avalon, Songbird and Carrion

The Sexton cleared the last of the steps and entered what the Mappa Mundi labelled as the centre of the well. Inside a single plinth stood with a sun dial mounted on-top with various ruined inscribed on the devices face.

"We're here, this is the centre of the Well of Urd." he announced happily.

"That's great but aren't we meant to be going out of this place." Tarantula asked.

"From here we can open a path to Midgard, it might take some time so we'll camp here for now." he told the others

"Okay everyone get some rest." Abe told the various Thunderbolts, "We don't know where we will turn up on Earth do we should ready ourselves for a potential fight." Sitting down Abe noticed the 'other' Songbird sitting opposite him, he wasn't sure how to treat her presence, if it was an affront to the real Melissa or a living monument to the woman she had been. Looking back at the steps he saw Frank and Rachel sneak away, every time the group had stopped to get their bearings they had slunk off into the shadows and it was no mystery what they were doing.

"Hey boss we've got another one." Shocker announced, Abe walked over and found a dead HAMMER agent stuffed into one of the alcoves, an intricate pattern of bruises over his chest.

"I whish I knew what did this?" Abe said sadly, "Look at his face he was in agony when he died."

"I have a theory," Shocker ventured as the Sexton and Kraven walked over to view the body, "Did you ever play Halo?" he asked.

"No, funnily enough I was busy being a hero not playing video games Shocker." Abe said coldly.

"Well there was this level set in a swamp with a big old building where the bad guys had made camp." Shocker continued.

"How does this help us?" Kraven growled.

"And the hero fights his way down to the lower level to find one of his guys dead on the floor. He takes his video camera and views the footage only to find that the building is a containment facility for a deadly super parasite." Shocker explained, "This place has the same vibe, something was imprisoned down here and now it's killing intruders."

"Shocker you should spend less time on the X Box and more time in reality." Abe told him, "What do you guys think?" he asked Kraven and Sexton.

"The killer has a familiar scent, too familiar but all I smell is this carrion." Kraven announced.

"Shocker may have a point, whatever was down here is trapped, it tried to use the agent to free itself but in the end this man kept it locked down here." Sexton said touching the man's head his eyes closed, "He died a hero to keep the nine realms safe."

Abe bent down and took the man's dog tags, it was strange that he felt respect for this man, an enemy to him but anybody who was willing to risk their own lives to save another was a good person in his book. The man reminded him of Melissa in that way, she wasn't dead, not to him, but he knew he would have to let go eventually.

"You okay?" he heard Melissa ask.

"Go away, your not her." Abe told the fake Songbird.

"Abe I love you." she stated

"You don't love me it's just your programming, your in love with an idea not me." Abe commented.

"Please Abe you have to understand I truly love you." Songbird cried

"Don't touch me, don't' talk to me just stay away from me, you spoil her memory you filthy harlot. Osborne thought he could just take some street walker or bimbo collage student and turn her into Melissa and then convince the world that it's her like he did with Ms. Marvel or Spiderman. Well guess what you don't even have one quarter of what Melissa had." he pushed her away and stomped over to sit next to Magneto and Robbie the former sleeping while the later passed Abe the last of the field ration pack. Abe watched as the fake Songbird went up the stairs back into the well with some choice curse words in Spanish thrown back at him.

"I can't believe him I'm Melissa Joan Gold." she huffed as she passed an alcove with Rachel's mask hanging on it, "I would do anything to make him love me as much as I love him."

"Anything?" she heard a voice say. Looking around she saw the blue armoured figure who had been stalking the group since they fell into the well. "I can arrange that, just come with me."

Songbird found herself following involuntary until the pair reached a room off the side of the main corridor where the figure sat down on a bench carved from the rock. Taking off her mask Songbird gasped before touching the woman's face, she knew who this person was, and now it made sense why she was here and why Abe had waved at her back at the waterfall.

"Your meant to be dead?" she gasped.

"I was but you saved me, by accident you understand, but you still saved me from my final destination." the woman replied.

"I'm sorry." Songbird apologized.

"Don't be thanks to you I now know what is to come, I travelled to the future as I fell and saw what Loki, Kephi and Typhoon will turn this world into, and I saw how to save it. Now I need your help, this place hold remnants of an ancient evil, one that once controlled me." the woman explained, "It's looking for a way out and you must stop it."

"We'll stop it I promise Me…" the woman coughed before stating, "Avalon, until I chose to reveal myself I'm going by the names of Avalon to my friends and Nightjar to my enemies."

"The Thunderbolts will stop this Avalon." Songbird confirmed.

"They won't most are affected only the Sexton and Penance are truly immune. You and Abe through my own experiences have some protection but I'm not sure how long it will last." Avalon told her, "Now take this, it's water from the lake I took my name from, it should banish the demon back to the shadows," she said handing Songbird an ornate shell filled with crystal clear lake water. "As for my other gift the one you asked for," She added creating a pair of sonic daggers, "here it is." she finished stabbing the blades into Songbird's chest.

Abe awoke to a blood curdling scream, he wasn't sure how long he had slept but the fake Songbird had come back down in that time although Rachel and Frank were still not back. The scream was coming from the fake Melissa, yet she was still asleep, other people were beginning to wake up Robbie was stirring and Tarantula was back on her feet and walking over to the screaming woman.

"What's wrong with her?" Tarantula asked.

"I can't believe this, first she steals Melissa's name and powers now she's taken her dreams too." Abe said angrily before walking over and kicking the screaming woman, "Wake up you imposter." he added.

Melissa opened her eyes for the first time since her death, Maria had accepted her gift and now she was dead, finally free of the pain that Scourge had put her through.

"Abe." she said smiling, "Oh god Abe it hurts so much I forgot how much it hurts."

"Oh shut up you bitch." Abe said slapping her, "I should kill you but I know Melissa wouldn't want me to go back to jail. You disgust me more then anything she did as Carrion. Do us all a favour and get lost, I never want to see you again."

"Abe you don't understand I'm Melissa, the real one." Melissa explained.

"No the real Melissa died saving me, you're a copy, a convincing Xerox of the real thing but nothing more." Abe explained.

"I don't have time for this." Melissa said angrily, "We have to stop Sexton from opening the portal to Midgard."

"Why? I for one want to get out of here so I never have to see you face again." Abe said as Tarantula helped Melissa get to her feet before moving away.

"Because when I fell into here Carrion jumped off the ride and tainted the well, it's here just waiting for the portal to open and escape back into Midgard for round two and this time it won't fuck around it will go straight for the world's jugular." Melissa explained, "We have to destroy it before we can leave or Svartálfaheimr will seem like a prime vacation spot compared to Midgard."

"What are you arguing about?" Delphyane asked groggily, by now everybody had woken up save the Sexton who was still in a trance looking for the spell that would unlock the path to Midgard.

"This fake believes that Carrion is using us to escape the well." Abe told the others.

"Is that so absurd?" Shocker asked, "You heard what the Sexton said." he added.

"You know Shocker why don't you do something useful and find Rachel and Frank and stop them having sex for a second so we can deal with this bitch." Abe yelled.

"Jeez." Shocker said as he left the room, "Shocker bring the generator, Shocker find Rachel and Frank, Shocker make me a cup of tea. I really need to get a new name. People think that I'll always do the things others find shocking no questions asked." Shocker complained. Arriving at the alcove he found Rachel's mask hanging up on a piece of rock.

"Hey you two Abe is yelling at people you don't want to miss this." he told them he got not response, feeling slightly malevolent he twisted his gauntlets down to level 1, a quick shock may make them wake up. Firing a blast inside he heard something move but then silence. Angrily he thrust his head in to see Rachel and Frank lying on their backs, their mouths open as black water dropped off the rock face. They looked like they were dead or in a coma. Shocker scratched his head it was clear that they were under some kind of evil spell. He took one last look and saw Rachel was now sitting up her eyes glowing amber as blue symbols danced across her flesh.

"Oh Crap." Shocker moaned before running as Frank and Rachel emerged from the alcove.

The Thunderbolts were all watching as Sexton stirred and got to his feet before picking his spade up from the floor.

"I have explored the paths we have to take and found a way that leads back to Midgard." he told the others.

"Let's get moving then." Kraven growled, "I'm looking foreword to a reunion with Osborne." As he finished Shocker emerged from the stairs firing blasts of energy up the steps.

"Did you find Rachel and Frank?" Scorcher asked.

"Oh I found them but there not in a good mood." Shocker replied, "In fact you may say their dead angry. I hate it when I'm right but none of you listened to me."

"What do you mean?" Abe asked.

"My parasite theory the one based on Halo its right and coming to get us as we speak." Shocker explained. "Carrion is back and it's got two brand new bodies that it's in the driving seat for."

"Carrion can't be back surely it died with Melissa." Robbie asked.

"Oh we're back. And soon we'll be free and walking over your broken bones." Shocker told him his eyes know glowing orange as woad symbols flashed on the surface of his armor.


	15. Anywere but Here or Svartálfaheimr

All around the chamber orange eyes flashed in the darkness surrounding their hapless prey. Abe felt like a fool, he should have known that something was wrong with the group when they formed a rough circle around them as Shocker fled down the stairs. He was running short on reliable allies, while Robbie was a powerhouse especially with his new powers Abe was unsure how much control he had over them. The Sexton seemed more like a support asset to him, useful for keeping people in the fight but he was unsure how much combat experience the Necromancer actually processed. As for the fake Songbird, what little combat he had seen from her suggested a sloppy fighter who simply lashed out with no thought of strategy and tactics.

"Release us." Carrion Tarantula hissed, the bestial sound bringing Abe back to his senses, "It's in everyone's best interests."

"How is releasing a swarm of demons good for anyone?" Robbie asked, "Now I'm warning you get out of those bodies or feel the power of Mjolnir."

"Thor's Hammer never frightened us." Shocker growled, "A whelp with a fraction of the power holds no fear."

"Maybe he doesn't but surely I do Kongenatt," Melissa replied.

"It knows our true name!" Delphyane hissed angrily, "What matter of creature is this?"

"It's her the one who will kill us all." Scorcher replied jets of fire puffing from around her mask, "We tried to tame her once but she broke free."

"You have the wrong Songbird," Abe stated, "The real Melissa died saving me."

"She did, the love she held for you brought another to the fore-front, her effigy went from tribute to life, the shadow became solid, we can smell it and her child." Kraven told them, "She will be ours again, our lord Loki wishes that we stop it from returning to his kingdoms."

"Loki I should have foreseen his treachery." the Sexton told the others, "Now demon tell me about the child you fear so much."

"We tell you nothing Necromancer, anything we say to you is poison to our forms and servants." Diamondback growled as a forked tongue flicked up and licked her eyeballs. "Now open the portal so we may be free in Midgard once more."

"Not again, I saw the destruction you reeked first hand." Melissa told the Carrion creatures, "You will have to walk over our bodies to escape and I know that you really don't want to do that."

The Carrion controlled Thunderbolts stared at the plinth before letting out a collective screech and charged at the defenders. Abe fired his Gattling Gun straight at Kraven as he leapt in ahead of the back, the hunter had been fast before but now it seemed like he had simply blinked to cover the distance. The rounds hit home causing the hunter to stumble as Delphyane reached Songbird and Tarantula pounced on the Sexton, the former's sword bouncing off a sonic shield while the later clashed with the Necromancer's Magical Spade. Off to the side Robbie fired a Penance blast knocking Constrictor and Diamondback back through the entrance to the well. Abe quickly found his armor constricting around him as he watched Magneto use his powers to push his armor into his skin, the metal cutting his flesh. Melissa saw what was happening and suddenly all around Magneto tiny pink explosions erupted causing the master of magnetism to stumble and let go of Abe's armor. Melissa smiled at Abe and turned to face Scorcher who was advancing on her position, the flamethrowers belching fire on her position.

The gorgon had moved away from Songbird and had joined Tarantula in fighting him, Sexton noticed, the others were holding the line but it wouldn't last, already elements of the demon lord were creeping back into MACH IV and Songbird. The latter was strange, Sexton thought, ever since she had returned from the well she had become a different person, not only was her body changing but her soul, which previously been fractured had healed itself and was metamorphosing into something else. Thrusting his spade he knocked Tarantula down before blocking a blow from Delphyane, somewhere off to the right lightning flashed and the Gorgon was struck by the electricity her body convulsing before she scuttle off as a shower of diamond shaped throwing knives impacted with MACH IVs armor. They were already loosing, while the creatures were not as powerful as the Carrion that had emerged in Roxbury, each of the Thunderbolt's strength and speed had been enhanced, they would defiantly out-last the defenders.

"Guys I have a plan." a voice sounded inside his head.

"I told you not to speak to me." Abe replied, "Hey how are you doing that?"

"I'm spreading a sonic nullifying field around the Carrions. It's not the first time I've done this Abe, remember that time when Karla and Jolt almost caught us." Melissa told him.

"That's private." Abe growled, "How did you know about that anyway."

"I was there, what do I have to do to prove that I'm the real Melissa." Songbird replied as Shocker fired a blast at Robbie who reflected it with his powers.

"Sorry to break this up." Robbie stated, "But what's the plan."

"Exorcism." Melissa said confidently.

"That film ended badly." Robbie said, "Even the priest died, I say no to the head turning fun."

"We would need some kind of purification material, to prevent the demon just jumping back in the bodies. Kongenatt is slippery she traded her body for the power she has over people, she like most of her kind will be full of treachery." The Sexton told them.

"Abe do you still have the anti riot function in that armor?" Melissa asked.

"What good is tear gas going to do?" Abe asked.

"I have something by my pack that could help, I was given some water from the lake of Avalon by," she stopped, "a friend, hell she gave me more then that but the remainder will have to wait."

"Purified Lake Water from Avalon," the Sexton stared as he kicked Tarantula off his leg as she sank her teeth into his flesh, "Yes that will do, mere contact with the skin would be sufficient. I know the perfect spell to remove the demon although it might be a little unpredictable here."

"What do you mean unpredictable?" Melissa asked, "Will it work or not?"

"It will certainty banish the Kongenatt but it may also cause problems in leaving, we might end up travelling in time or being thrown into a dimension we would rather not vanish." the Sexton told them as he smashed Kraven in the face with his Spade while Abe fired a rocket at Magneto who expertly caught it. Abe pressed a button on his armor and the projectile detonated showering the mutant with impact gel, the orange fluid immobilizing its target.

"Good enough for me." Abe said, "I think I know what your asking, holy water grenades right?"

"It's like you read my name." Melissa replied.

"The shell they are after the shell, Scorcher destroy it." Diamondback hissed.

"Should have known that they could read lips." Melissa stated, a pink aura surrounding her, "Robbie I need you to strike me with lightning. Don't argue just do it."

"Yes Melissa." Robbie said nervously as lightning streamed around Songbird's pink shield.

"She's not Melissa." Abe argued suddenly aware that he was audible.

"She defiantly thinks like Melissa, and she sounds like her, not just the sound but the things she says." Robbie replied as Melissa let go of the aura shield, pink lightning darting around the chamber striking the possessed Thunderbolts, one bolt catching Scorcher's fuel tank creating a massive explosion as she dived through the flames and reached for the shell. Snaking across the room one of Constrictor's arms moved on an intercept course and clamped onto the edge of the shell as Melissa grabbed the other. No one saw the Sexton remove the blade from his weapon and throw it, the razor sharp projectile slicing through the attacking arm, the hand still clamped onto the shell but separate from its body.

"Abe catch." Melissa said throwing the shell as Diamondback got to her feet and tackled her. Abe caught it before turning to Melissa as the possessed Thunderbolt held her to the floor.

"Thank you Melissa." he said, his voice now sinister and terrifying. "Destroy this." he told Kraven as he handed it to him, "Don't worry Melissa soon you will be back with the one you love." he added as the Sexton attempted to smash Kraven over the head with the haft of his spade, while Magneto ripped Robbie's armor off and scattered it across the floor. Melissa created a sonic blade and ran at Abe, the sword scything through one of Tarantula's wrist blades as the later went to intercept her. As she reached Abe he caught her with a fist, her blood smearing across the armoured surface.

"Nice effort but it's not enough to stop me." Abe told her as Delphyane cut the Sexton's head off and Magneto and Constrictor restrained Robbie against the wall of the chamber.

"Maybe but you forget I know Abe and his armor. Armor analyze blood sample on left gauntlet" Melissa said as Kraven handed Abe back the shell full of Avalon Lake Water. "It won't pour," Kraven told him, "some kind of sonic force-field is keeping the water inside."

"Well look's like Melissa has one last trick up her sleeve. Soon though she will be mine and this petty game will be over." Abe told the others.

"I didn't put the shield up Avalon did." Melissa said, "Armor systems is the analysis complete."

"What are you doing." Abe asked angrily.

"DNA sample matches Gold, Melissa Joan, 99.99% certainty." the armor replied.

"What?" Abe asked as Melissa fired two sonic daggers, the blades cutting through the helmet seal knocking it to the floor revealing Abe, his eyes glowing amber and blue markings over his face. Melissa stood up and kissed him, as she did she felt for the demon inside, coaxed in back into her body, all around the chamber Carrion's essence coalesced into Songbird once more. Abe understood what she was doing as he kissed her back and tipped the shell full of water onto her skin. Soon she was screaming in pain as a low monotonous chanting could be heard in the background. Screeching talons bared a massive raven flew out of the walls and sunk it's talons into Melissa's flesh dragging a long dark worm out of her skin the darkness thrashing as one of the walls transformed into a dark forest, eyes flashing in the trees and darkness. The raven flew through, the portal closing as it cleared the tree line, before opening up again showing a pleasant field covered in wild flowers with a ring of oaks surrounding the meadow.

"Everyone going to Midgard better move through I don't know how long this will stay open." the Sexton ordered as Magneto helped Robbie up and Scorcher fished around for the head as it rolled into a pot hole.

"Melissa, I'm sorry." Abe said as they continued to embrace.

"I'm sorry too." Melissa told him, "This has been one hell of a trip."

"Hell would be a five star inn compared to where we have been." Abe replied, "And it's not over, you heard Carrion, Loki is involved in this somehow. Whether we like it or not we might have to work with Osborne's people again."

"There not that bad," Melissa told him, "at least not all of them."

"You guys coming or do you fancy living in a well for the rest of your lives." Rachel asked. She and Frank were the only ones left in the well, Abe looked at the portal the others were nowhere to be seen in the image but he was under the impression that things couldn't get worse. Stepping through the two couples were engulfed in bright light before the portal vanished leaving the well almost empty. It was quiet for a few seconds and then footsteps could be heard coming down the well as the armoured figure of Avalon appeared silhouetted in the entrance to the chamber. She bent over and picked up a stone from the edge of the alcove and tapped it on the top. Quickly arms and legs appeared and the stone turned into a tiny freshwater crab as intricate runes danced across the shell and its eyes glowed orange.

"Melissa you return." the crab said.

"Yes Kongenatt, your help was much appreciated." Avalon said removing her mask to reveal the face of Melissa Gold. "By getting Abe to trust my doppelganger the two of them will be able to save the world from my child. But I fear that her followers had help in releasing the binding seals that kept her away from our world until she is needed."

"But only a God could remove them, and no deity not even Loki would wish this on the world." the crab told her.

"No, none would save the Destroyer and I sense her hand in other matters but not this. One more crafty is behind this, one waiting on a gambit, one willing to take the ultimate risk to gain something lost to them." Avalon told the crab, "Until this puppet master reveals its hand we will have to wait, watch and pray." she added crushing the crab in her hand before vanishing from the well.


	16. Two Roads Diverge

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

Water leaked onto the stone floor as the well overflowed spitting the six bodies out into the hall, the stone structure surrounded by stone alters engraved with Asgradian Runes. One, a heavily armoured man, stirred and got to his feet, his suit sparking the ambient electricity spreading across the room.

"Melissa." Abe cried twisting the power manipulation dial on his armor in an attempt to get his armor under control. "Asgard." he muttered bitterly, "I'm back in Asgard." Closing his eyes he listened and heard the tramp of boots on the floor above him, while further out he could distinguish the sounds of explosions and gun-fire mixed with the screech of the Dark Elves from Svartálfaheim as well as a multitude of other creatures from Norse Mythology.

"We're screwed." he whispered as he opened his eyes, Rachel, Magneto, Robbie, Delphyane and Kraven and come through with him, all of them stirring as if beginning to awake from a good-night's sleep. Robbie's armor was sparking and occasionally shot a burst of lightning up into the ceiling, Abe was almost certain it had something to do with the Mjolnir essence trapped inside him being returned to its ancestral home.

"Stay safe guys I'll be back in a little while." Abe told them as he ducked out through a half collapsed door listening to the running feet above him. Part of him was screaming to keep the others safe while the were vulnerable but the rest of him knew that he had to find Melissa and the others. Running through the looted halls and collapsing tunnels Abe noticed that people had fallen in this area, most were dead HAMMER agents but the rest were dressed like Asgaridans or were fell creatures from the other Norse Realms. Once again Abe listened and heard the footsteps above him stop at the top of some steps, quietly he ascended them and saw the group of arguing operatives standing in front of a large statue of Odin. Abe knew some of them, he'd met them as both enemies and friends but it was clear from the conversation that they were having that today they were not allies to him and the others. Activating his armour's weapons systems Abe stepped up the final flight of stairs and got ready to open fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location, Unknown Time<strong>

The woman twisted in her sleep as water dripped from the ceiling as she laid on the leather sofa in-front of the large TV that was broadcasting footage of Osborne's Attack on Asgard. The woman stretched before accidently rolling off the sofa and onto a man dressed entirely in black lying face down on the floor. Rubbing her head she stood up holding onto the sofa for balance before looking around the room.

"Abe," Melissa moaned as she picked up her sonic harness that had fallen off during the mystical teleportation to wherever she was. Stepping over the snoring form of the Sexton and pushing past Tarantula slumped by the door she ventured into the house's kitchen to find Scorcher lying on a granite work-surface cold water flowing from the tap which Melissa turned off before muttering, "I hate magic."

"Touche." a man said and Melissa turned to see Constrictor holding an ice-pack against his head, "Your up I feared that you guys were going to sleep the entire day."

"Your awake too?" Melissa asked cautiously, "Why did you wake before everyone else and how did you get that bruise."

"I woke up in the basement and I remember something off the journey back, as we were falling or ascending MACH V and his guys split off and went up another chute, I don't know why that happened by the way. After that we fell into the mansion and I hit my head against the floor, the shock caused me to wake up. After searching for everyone else I heard the TV turn on and saw what was happening in Oklahoma." Constrictor explained.

"Osborne went back for Round 2." Melissa said sadly, "So this is the Thunderbolt Mansion, I have some memories but there all jumbled with that of Carrion's and Maria's as well as my own."

"So you're the real Songbird now?" Constrictor asked.

"Something like that, as soon as the others are awake we have to get to Asgard I'm not going to let Osborne get away with this again." Melissa stated, "This time I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves."

"Not just him, Ghille and Scourge have to pay for what they did too." Constrictor added, "I say we find them and hang them from a tree, nobody would care."

"I would were going to do this the Thunderbolt way." Melissa told him, "It's going to be hard, it's going to be messy but in the end it will be the right thing to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard, Unknown Time<strong>

Abe opened fire on the HAMMER agents with the shoulder mounted grenade launchers causing them to scurry behind the statue before one of them opened fire with an Assault Rifle the rounds embedding in the MACH V Armour's already damaged control surfaces. Soon the Assault Rifle Soldier was joined in the shooting by a woman with a pair of pistols, Abe shifted out of their line of fire into the cover of a large column before returning fire with his blasters, the hits causing chunks of Odin statue to flake off leaving the effigy looking battle scared. Something black and sticky curled around his arm and Abe looked up to see the hideous visage of a Symbiote begging to hoist him up towards the ceiling. Calmly Abe activate the armour's hard sound projectors and opened fire, the blast causing the Symbiote to drop from the ceiling and fall on the floor writhing in pain.

"We're sorry." the Symbiote hissed as it scuttled away down a crack in the floor. Abe looked out and saw the other agents look at him with a dark almost feral intelligence before the majority slunk into holes in the floor. One a gaunt and scraggly female looked at him and growled, a twisted sound like a cat ready to pounce mixed with an elfin cackle and Abe saw that her features were between human and dark elf, something that made him instantly think of Carrion. Firing a gas-grenade Abe watched as the elf woman quickly scurried after her comrades.

"As good a reason to get out as any." Abe muttered.

"Well said." a voice agreed from his armor, "and if that doesn't convince you then the fact that there's a war outside might." it added as a blue image of Fixer appeared from the armour's holo-port.

"Fixer it's good to see you again." Abe said, "Now I need you to…"

"Find Melissa, already working on that." Fixer interrupted, "Seriously you are so predictable."

"So are you, I figured you'd be looking for us to reappear in Midgard." Abe replied

"I'm a hologram I have nothing better to do." Fixer announced, "Got her Mel is in New York City, her vitals appear okay and she is currently emptying her bowls judging from her heat signature and the layout of the building she's in."

"Too much information." Abe announced, "Listen Fixer I need you to access the inventory of Lightning Bunker and check the inventory for object MG-AC-RG-Set 092." A holgram of a blue bird motified armor appeared as Fixer began to search through the inventory files of the bunker in question.

"MG-AC-RG-Set 092 is that Riot Gear you and I invented for Songbird?" Fixer asked, "Okay, scans show that it's still in the vault." he stated

"That's what I thought." Abe answered, "I must have been hallucinating."

"Hallucinating?" Fixer asked, "Judging from your armor logs, your underweight, have a slight cold, picked up a foreign mystical virus and brought Melissa back to life if the DNA sample you took is worth anything. Other then that your mentally and physically secure."

"You make everything sound so clinical," Abe said sarcastically, "you know that Fixer."

"Yeah I know it's fun in an interesting annoy the crap out of Abe sought of way." Fixer announced, "Really though it's good your back."

"I'm not back yet." Abe replied, "First I've got to leave Asgard."

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderbolt Mansion, New York City - 15:01PM<strong>

"Okay everybody." Melissa announced to the team of Thunderbolts arranged around the kitchen table, "If nobody objects to me being team leader I'll outline the mission. It's simple we're heading to Asgard where we are going to find Ghille, Scourge and Osborne and introduce them to some Thunderbolt Justice."

"We're going to bite their arms off?" Shocker asked sarcastically.

"No we're going to lock them away where they will never get out." Melissa replied, "I'm not going to push any of you into going with me but today we're going to define what the Thunderbolts stand for." she added

"What's that?" Scorcher asked in an even more sarcastic tone then Shocker

"We stand for Justice, look around each one of you has something inside them that wants to be redeemed, something that aches to get out and show the world that you're not just thugs or villains that served as Captain America or Iron Man's punching bags. It's time the world knew that you, if only this once, were heros that you saved the earth, be it from Dr Doom, or Loki or in this case Osborne. We are the last thing that stands between him and complete control. Today we show the world that heros still exist and that people like Norman will get what they deserve."

"Ah Pass." Scorcher announced, "I've had it with this suicide squad and if any of you have any sense you'll follow me out this door." she added as she walked to the door. Looking back she saw the rest of the bolts sitting at the table staring at her. "Fine." she huffed, "Don't come crying to me when your lying eviscerated on some operating table with Osborne sneering down at you." she slammed the door causing the mansion to shudder.

"Anyone else?" Melissa asked

"I'm not doing this to be a hero." Shocker told her, "I'm doing it for revenge clear as that. As soon as Osborne's lounging in a cell I'm out."

"Fair enough." Melissa commented, "How about you Tarantula?"

"I'll stay but as soon as this is over I'm going back to being a free-lancer it's become clear that I don't play well with others." she stated.

"Count me in." Constrictor said, "At the start I was just a guy trying to make his way through the world with his head above the water. Now I'm ready to be the man that Rachel wanted me to be."

"Sexton, your our mojo expert, you staying or going?" Melissa asked

"I have to consult the stars, something is off here, this endeavour may be unwise." he repplied

"It's three in the afternoon how the hell are you going to check the stars." Shocker asked.

"Like this." the Sexton replied slamming his shovel down and disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"What's first Melissa?" Constrictor asked.

"Well Frank first we hitch a ride." Melissa answered, "I think a Quinn Jet from Avengers Tower should do quite nicely." she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard, Oklahoma - 13:03PM<strong>

Abe returned to the chamber where he left his friends, horrific images of the feral HAMMER agents gnawing on his team's thigh bones ever present in his head. He let out a sigh of relief when he returned to find them still sleeping propped up against the stone alters.

"Just where I left you." he said as he walked past the well peering down into the dark chasm. Behind him something moved and Abe span around to see a young girl, no more then ten years old crouched next to Robbie. She was wearing Norse battle armor, her helm decorated with elegant sweeping wings.

"At last Mjolnir I have found you." she whispered in a voice that sounded ancient, "You serf help me carry this vessel so the storm bringer can be released." she told Abe.

"You're not going anywhere." Abe told her, "Now back off and explain yourself."

"I am one of Odin's Valkarie and I need to release Mjolnir before those sent to track me discover the power's current form." the girl announced, "Now help me or perish."

"Sorry I'm not helping you move him until I know more about what you're doing." the girl said angrily, "The enemies agents are closing now help me move this vessel or cease hindering me with your questions, just be of use before they arrive and Loki fully emerges."

"Loki? He's meant to be dead?" Abe asked

"Stop asking me questions." the girl yelled causing the room to shatter, "Now aid me they are close."

"Who are they?" Abe asked.

"They are here." the child whispered pointing to an archway that overlooked a crumbling courtyard below. Silhouetted in the archway were the figures of a man and a woman.

"Karla." Abe spat, "So you're the hound tracking the hare."

"Abe long time no see." Karla grinned, "Now step aside and let us take the hammer and we'll promise that Osborne won't kill you."

"Never." Abe growled

"A pity." Karla sighed, "You've met Hawkeye right?" she gestured to the man who fired an arrow into Abe's knees sending him toppling to the floor. "If not you have now." she added as Hawkeye closed in for the kill as he strung another arrow in his bow.


	17. DB: The Tower Guard

New York City, United States - 16:32PM

Horn blaring the 4x4 smashed through another line of traffic as Avengers Tower grew larger and larger in the front windscreen. Behind them sirens sounded and the figure hanging out of the sun-roof fired a blast of energy back at the pursuing NYPD Squad Cars before dropping back down as the police officer returned fire.

"Did we loose them?" Tarantula asked as she held onto the handrail.

"No there still pursuing." Shocker responded, "knocked out two of the squad cars though. It seems strange not using full power on these guys, only a few months ago they had a reason to chase me, now it's because of bad driving." he announced sadly as the 4x4 spun round a corner sending him sprawling into Songbird's lap. He laughed nervously before crawling off as she gave him a withering look.

"How long till we get to the tower?" Constrictor asked from the front seat his face a pale shade of green.

"Two minutes." the Sexton told him from the drivers seat flicking the car through a post-box and on through a bus shelter the pedestrians scattering as the necromancer applied considerable pressure to the horn.

"Why is he driving?" Tarantula asked.

"Because he's the only one ensure to drive this car, plus it's British and none of us have experience driving a right hand drive car." Songbird explained, "Other then that there's no good reason." she added as the 4x4 turned the last corner and barrelled towards Avengers Tower. Lumbering into view a Grizzly APC moved to block the car's path but was ultimately too slow and with a crash it breached the atrium and slammed into a stone statue of Osborne's Dark Avengers.

"Everyone out." Constrictor yelled as the Stone Venom shook before collapsing on the car as doors were flung open and numerous bodies could be heard hitting the floor.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive?" Shocker asked cursing under his breath as the Sexton reached into the car's boot and pulled out his spade.

"Bristol," the Sexton announced, "Fortune favours the bold and that includes driving." he added happily.

"Tell me your not flying the Quinn Jet." Tarantula asked as she slipped behind the reception desk and picked up the cowering secretary and placed her on a computer chair before thrusting a lap-top into her hands. "We want the status of all the Quinn Jets and their location and we want it now." she threatened the secretary who quickly typed into the computer and printed out a few sheets that she nervously handed to Tarantula, "Floor 35, two Quinn Jets and three Thunder Hawks all of which have recently passed their maintenance checks." she announced.

"Thank you." Songbird told the secretary before nodding to Shocker who blasted the woman with a low intensity blast knocking her out before she could reach the Glock hidden under the desk or the alarm button next to it. "Okay we take this slow, most of Osborne's guys will be out but we still have no idea who he left in charge of security." she added as Constrictor elongated his arms and pressed the button to summon the lift. On its arrival the doors pinged open and the Thunderbolts moved inside before pressing the button for floor 35. As the lift rumbled up the secertary opened her eyes, the iris shifting from green to yellow before clicking a button with a long blue finger.

"Task Force HAMMER we have intruders in lift shaft 0722, intercept and destroy." Mystique instructed in Victoria's voice before shifting her skin to match that of Norman Osborne's former number two.

The lift ascended while Norman Osborne talked on the screen about the dreams and hopes he had for America. Twenty Seven floors up and Norman was still talking about his triumph at Washington DC against the Skrulls and Tony Starks failure to detect their infiltration. Suddenly the lift screeched to a halt, the gears screaming as a thick yellow substance covered the doors and oozed through the roof slightly.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Tarantula asked as she stepped away from the dripping lift ceiling.

"Some kind of Adhesive." Constrictor replied, "It's similar to the one used by the Trapster, judging from the viscosity and the smell." As he finished there was a shudder as something landed on the lift from outside. The Norman on the screen flickered and Victoria Hand appeared on screen looking disapprovingly at Songbird and the other Thunderbolts.

"Ms. Gold I thought you and your team were dead." Victoria announced, "Well since Scourge failed I'll just have to make sure that I do a better job." Up-above the sound of the cables snapping could be heard as the cart began to plummet rapidly passing floor 12 before mysteriously slowing down as wisps of grey energy flooded the cart.

"Grab my hand." the Sexton yelled, "Quickly the period of grace is almost over." he added. Not asking why the other Thunderbolts latched on to his hand as he slammed his spade down onto the floor before vanishing in a puff of black smoke the other quickly following suite before dropping onto a soft carpeted floor.

"I'm burning." Shocker yelled as he desperately rolled to extinguish the non existent flames before realising he was fine. "I thought you couldn't transport people with you?" he asked cynically.

"Normally I can't, the living burn up on re-entry and the dead de-animate on extraction. However we were living beings almost certainly about to die, since at that special time you all represented the good and evils of both life and death, like myself I was able to safely transport us to a sanctuary. I believe, if my aim and vision were true, that we are somewhere on the 35th floor." the Sexton explained as he helped Tarantula to her feet. "Shall we strive to outrun our enemies before they realise that we escaped certain death?"

The Thunderbolts forged along the corridors meeting no resistance from the unconscious HAMMER troops that littered the floor. Somebody had come through here before them and whether they had been good or evil Melissa was silently grateful for there unseen assistance. Eventually they arrived outside the hanger, an automated code reader and energy shield blocking the door.

"Thank god we have a safe cracker on the team." Constrictor mused, "Get to work Shocker, we'll watch and learn."

"This is a sophisticated lock, the code is relatively easy to break but it looks like the lock requires a biometric hand print scan to lower the shield, that could take me days to break open." Shocker replied as he worked on the code, two of the five digits already flashing as correctly filled.

"What about magic will that work?" Constrictor asked as Songbird rubbed her head as black tar like tears ran down her cheeks.

"Maybe, a glamour may be able to fool the sensors but they were never my strong point." Sexton admitted.

"Move out the way." Melissa ordered her voice now marred with a Hispanic accent, "There isn't a scanner built I can't hack." she added whipping the tears off her face before ripping off the sensors access panel, "Where is my toolkit?" she asked.

"Uh Melissa you never had a tool kit." Tarantula said nervously.

"Maria, my name is Maria." Melissa said not looking up, "Now if I cross this wire and turn this dial." she mumbled in Spanish.

"Interesting, Melissa is inhabiting Maria's body and while each spirit knows of the others existence yet each is also a separate entity." the Sexton observed, "When one comes across a task that it can't do the minds switch subconsciously."

"Fascinating, but is she safe." Shocker asked, "She won't attack or anything will she?"

"No their shared history with the team allows both personalities to recognize each other." Sexton explained as Maria closed the panel and placed her hand on the pad. The light above the door blinked green and a computerized voice welcomed Norman Osborne into Hanger C1 unaware of who it really was. Shaking her head Melissa blinked as the black tears crawled up into her eyes.

"Hey we're inside, well done Shocker." Melissa said happily.

"Your welcome." Shocker said unconvincingly.

"Yes well done." Victoria Hand announced sarcastically clapping her hands as she emerged from the exit ramp of one of the Quinn Jets, "I don't know how you tricked the biometric scanners but it doesn't matter you won't be going anywhere." she added clicking her fingers. Emerging from a landed Thunder Hawk the form of the Trapster emerged quickly spraying the whole hanger floor with the same sticky adhesive he had used to stall the lift.

"Don't bother struggling." the Trapster told the Thunderbolts, "That's a concentrated form of Adhesive X, your not getting out of that for a while."

"Why are you doing this Peter?" Constrictor asked, "Why work for HAMMER you never showed any allegiance to the system before hand."

"Why did you join the Thunderbolts," the Trapster replied, "Fame, Girls and a big fat check, plus I was given a get out of jail card."

"Adhesive X," Melissa said as a section of the glue covered floor beneath her feet glowed pink, "Zemo used it to test our powers back when the Masters of Evil were converting to the Thunderbolts." she added as she expanded sonic discs under the feet of her team mates, "Now get out of our way, we don't have any quarrel with you."

"But you will." Victoria sneered clicking her fingers again. This time a glowing green figure emerged from the Quinn Jet behind her while three more members of Task Force HAMMER appeared from the same troop bay as the Trapster. "Meet Warhead, Big Zero and Trick Shot, I know that you've met the Swordsman before." she added before giving her team a final order as her body shifted to that of Norman Osborne in his Green Goblin uniform, "Kill them."

Almost immediately arrows began firing as Trickshot moved from his position to the top of the Quinn Jet that Mystique and War Head had appeared from. While Songbird's platforms allowed the Thunderbolts to stand they couldn't move and it was only a quick blast from Shocker that vaporized the projectiles. "We need to do something about this glue." he yelled as Tarantula wiggled out of her boots and leapt for an overhanging bar on the crew gantry above her just dodging a super-heated blast from Warhead.

"What stop her." the Green Goblin cackled as it leapt at Songbird knocking her into the thick adhesive. Shrinking down Big Zero crawled onto one of Trickshot's arrows and held on as he fired it up at the gantry. Shocker intercepted the projectile sending the tiny woman plummeting onto the adhesive before growing to her giant form and pulling her foot out of the glue causing the entire building to shake as Constrictor extended his arms in an attempt to restrain her. Under the adhesive Melissa lay mummified choking she closed her eyes and heard her heart stop beating for a second before hearing a second start. Angrily she let out a ring of sonic energy that sent the Task Force HAMMER agents flying as she crawled out, her face covered with the adhesive. Up on the gantry Tarantula listened as Shocker and Constrictor continued to vaporize Trickshot's arrows, the villainous archer finding his footing long before the others. "Tarantula," Melissa's voice said inside her head, "Dump the coolant onto the hanger floor that should allow Sexton to freeze the glue and give us a fighting chance."

"Stop right there." the Trapster ordered as he climbed up the wall, "Taking off your boots that's real low tech thinking."

"Thanks now move or get a beating." Tarantula threatened as the Swordsman moved towards the adhesive covered Songbird his sword ready for a fatal strike.

"Sure." the Trapster replied moving aside. Tarantula quickly pushed passed and pulled the coolant release lever. Looking up she saw the sprinkler system covered with a thick yellow paste. Angrily she lunged at the Trapster as he fired three quick shots quickly immobilising her before pulling a series of cords that he wrapped around her before whispering, "Extra incentive."

"Andreas you don't want to do this." Melissa said her voice muffled by the glue. The Swordsman stopped mid-swing staring into her eyes unable to finish his attack before glaring at her and begun to swing his blade again. His pause had given Melissa enough time to act, with her powers she pressed his fingers against his sword sending a bolt of bioelectricty that destroyed the roof of the hanger, the blast triggering the sprinkler system. As the water fell the floor froze shattering the Adhesive that covered the entire area.

"What?" the Trapster yelled looking over the gantry as Tarantula cut through the bonds with her wrist and elbow blades. "How can this happen?" he yelled as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Trust me Paste Pot Pete that's not your number one concern at the moment." she told him as she flicked her wrist sending the blade through the Trapster's shoulder before chucking him off the gantry.


	18. TB: Penance and Vengance

"You know Abe." Karla said pinning the armoured man to the floor, "I always wondered what Melissa saw in you. Your just a poor imitation of Iron Man, a small time hood with a fancy suit, then again she was nothing but a slut in a tutu so I suppose people can change. What I really want to know." she added as she pressed down with her powers and her foot on his armoured body as Hawkeye moved over to the first downed Thunderbolt and shot an arrow into his body. "Is how many of your teammates to die before you tell me where Mjolnir is."

"Go to hell bitch." Abe said boosting his armour's power level only for Karla to increase her own gravitational effect.

"Maybe we only need to kill one." Hawkeye suggested, "Now where the hell is that bint Songbird."

"It's no use she's dead." Karla intervened, "Why don't you use one of those new special arrows that Doctor Williams made for you, see how long." she scanned across the room, "Diamondback can last against industrial strength acid." she announced. Hawkeye picked up the diminutive woman and held her close before removing an arrow from his quiver and pressing it against Rachel's neck. Seconds later green foam bubbled and burnt through the skin causing the sleeping woman to jolt back into conscious with a scream.

"Enough." Karla snapped, "Now tell us where the hammer is." she asked

Abe looked over to Rachel who shook her head, turning to look up at Karla he spat, "Never, you're a disgrace to the Thunderbolts Karla, even Zemo is better then you."

"The Thunderbolts are a disgrace but I'm an Avenger." Karla commented, "Try the face just above the eyes." she suggested to Hawkeye.

"It's okay to scream." Hawkeye told Rachel as he pressed the arrow against her head, more thick green acid secreted from the tip. Rachel screamed and Abe noticed one of the Thunderbolts flinch as Hawkeye moved the arrow away. "What about now?" he asked.

"I hope you burn in hell for what you've down Bullseye." Abe yelled, "I'd send you their myself but I know there's a long line of people who would do it before me."

"Damm Abe you really grew a pair of balls." Karla taunted, "You fed up of Melissa wearing the pants in your relationship."

"Melissa has more balls then you think, Osborne may win here but Melissa will have the last laugh when her baby is born. It may be evil but I hope it annihilates Osborne and all his Dark Avengers." Abe said squirming as Kraven twitched edging closer to Bullseye despite the arrow sticking out of his brain.

"One problem," Karla replied, "Melissa's dead, don't worry you can join her very soon."

"Melissa told me about what you did Karla." Abe sneered, "About the murders you committed, your going to the Raft if lucky and the Chair if not." he added remotely activating an electrical pulse to run through the armor, Kalra shuddered and screamed as Kraven leapt from a prone position smashing into both Rachel and Hawkeye tearing down the later before slamming him into a rock wall.

"You'll pay for that." Karla spat as she hovered above them all as Hawkeye picked himself up reaching for his bow only for Rachel to kick it away out of reach. "Now one last time, where's the fucking hammer."

"Not telling." Rachel replied mockingly as the young Valkarie began to drag Robbie out through and archway towards the heart of Asgard.

"You don't have to dearest Robbie and the Scarab's little brat speak volumes by their actions. We could make you move We could do this." she replied as Hawkeye cracked one of his arrows and stuck it in the entry hole that he and Karla had made before quickly running out of the chamber as far away on Osborne's front line light pack Howitzers fired on the chamber the debris crumbling and sealing the Thunderbolts in as Karla intangibly shimmered out through the wall after Penance and the Valkarie.

Robbie awoke to find himself on one of the alters, that he had heard Melissa, Abe and Rachel mention with a young girl in Asgradian Armor hovering over him a stern look on her face.

"Why am I here?" he asked, lightning slipping out of him as he spoke.

"We must remove Mjolnir ready for the Thunderer's return." the Valkarie replied, "But we must speed up the process, Loki's minions close in fast and we have much essence to release in a short time."

"I'd say." Karla answered, "But you got one thing wrong shield-maiden, we serve Osborne not Loki."

"Their souls are intertwined by cruel fate and the hunger of ambition." the Valkarie announced as she drew a sword that was far too long for her to use effectively.

"So you were Mjolnir the whole time." Karla mused, "Osborne will be pleased about this, he gets to kill his crying hulk and get the power he needs for his machine in one fell swoop." she added as Robbie fired a burst of lightning at her only for it to be absorbed by a set of rune engraved in a circle around the alter.

"I love this." Karla cackled, "You can't even use your powers."

"Power this." Robbie roared as he picked up a rock and accelerated it towards Karla with a burst of orange light, the stony projectile phasing through her and smashing the wall behind to reveal a hidden Asgradian Weapon's Cache. Hawkeye picked up a spear from inside before throwing it, the tip shattering on the Valkyrie's sword.

"Come on you little brat." Hawkeye hissed as he grabbed a pole axe, "Let's kill you again." he added menacingly spinning the axe before leaping through Karla's intangible form bringing the blade down on Penance's armor only to take the force of an energy blast knocking him back through his intangible partner.

"Lester you idiot we need him unharmed." Karla yelled, "Now Robbie," she said in a sweet voice, "Why don't you come with us and help Osborne, if you do your friends will be left unharmed."

"No more lies." Moonstone, "Robbie screamed sending a blast of orange and blue energy whirling around Karla.

We're trapped." Rachel said examining the archway Hawkeye, Ms Marvel and the Valkarie had all walked through. "Even if we could tunnel through we would never find them in time."

"Quiet I am trying to listen." Kraven growled, "Magneto is doing something." Abe and Rachel looked over to Magneto who was levitating his sleeping floor off the ground. Suddenly the sound of a drill could be heard and a metal revolving blade broke through the wall, sunlight flooding the chamber.

"Eric are you okay?" Rachel asked as she helped him to his feet.

"A bit weak but there is plenty of metal nearby, by that calculation I assume we are back on Midgard." Magneto wheezed dropping the drill bit on the floor next to the sleeping Delphyane whose hair hissed impatiently occasionally biting her on the shoulders.

"Close Asgard," Abe announced, "But we need this exit unblocked." he announced tapping a wall. Moonstone and Bullseye are in the ruins hunting for the essence of Mjolnir, the one inside Robbie. Magneto quickly levitated the drill bit and smashed through the wall before gliding through and rapidly transforming the metal into a shield to stop the others following.

"What the hell do you think your doing." Abe yelled as Magneto pushed him away from the plug.

"How does that feel Robbie?" Karla asked mockingly as she fired a light pulse pining Robbie to the wall as Hawkeye walked up easily tossing the Valkarie away before removing an arrow from his quiver, its tip bubbling with a powerful tranquilizer jamming it into the girl's neck. Unnoticed by all the swords and axes in the armoury began to shake as the Master of Magnetism arrived silently in the room. Quietly he levitated four of the blades and sent them flying pinning Karla to the wall. "You" she growled venomously as Hawkeye struggled to pick up a massive stone mace swinging it wildly at Magneto who summoned a Shield with his power, the defensive disc just blocking the heavy weapon before it impacted on his chest.

"Stay down." Magneto ordered Hawkeye as he pushed the shield forward smashing him in the face.

Hawkeye grinned menacingly as lightning fired up out of Robbie's body and formed in a glowing blue orb above the alter. "It's complete. Karla now." he yelled as he lunged for Magneto only to impact with the older man's shins. Quickly Karla went intangible and produced a jar filled with dirt and threw it at Magneto the glass shattering off his armor. Robbie turned and fired a pulse knocking her back against the wall, blood dripping off her broken nose.

"A futile effort." Magneto lectured, "The real Ms. Marvel and Hawkeye would be more deadly foes then you two pretenders."

"Maybe we're not the real enemy." Karla suggested, "You think we would pursue a Valkarie into a strong hold full of Asgradian Gods, in the search of a mystical hammer without some divine intervention of our own as backup." she said smiling as the dirt cracked open to reveal a single black scarab beetle digging into the ground as gold light radiated out of the hole. The ground shook before cracking as a gold shelled 25ft long Stag Beetle erupted from the hole its massive jaws gnashing. "The real Kephi may be AWOL but he or she put some of her power into this creature." she announced, "Can the Master of Magnetism really stand against the Solar Scarab?" she asked, "I don't think so, just move out of our way and let us take the hammer and you may survive." she added as she and Hawkeye slipped out of the way to where the Valkarie lay.

"Any ideas?" Robbie asked as he picked up a discarded axe, his hands glowing orange.

"Yes, stop those two from getting the hammer." Magneto explained, "You have experienced the power of Mjolnir, could you imagine the damage Osborne would do if he got his hands on its power?"

"Your going to believe Magneto?" Karla asked adding a seductive layer to her voice, "Magneto is the bad guy, he's tried to destroy the world hundreds of time." she announced, "He's going to use Mjolnir against you don't you see."

"I do and I think all of you should shut the hell up." Robbie bellowed, his anger sending blue fractures through the entire ruin. "Mjolnir should only be wielded by Thor, I don't trust any of you enough to leave it so it must be destroyed." he yelled, energy seeping through the cracks his anger had created. Throwing the axe at the beetle he ran jumping over the lumbering insect as his thrown projectile bounced off the creature's armoured shell. Reaching the lightning he saw Karla fly up to intercept him and together they collided the resulting meet of powers sending them falling through the already damaged wall into a deep cavern, blue light running across eight statues all holding hammers arranged around a carved head of the Midgard Serpent.

Angrily clashing its jaws the monster beetle flew after them as Hawkeye leapt to reach the ball of energy. Swiftly Magneto grabbed the Avenger and chucked him through the wall after the colliding super powers before walking directly under the power orb. Karla groaned and looked up before flinching as the giant insect she had released bore down on her it's jaws glowing as it grabbed her, the heat causing her skin to burn.

"Robbie help me." she screamed, "Please I saved you a long time ago."

"As far as I'm concerned you lost anything I owed you." he spat, "You threw your lot in with Osborne, tried to kill me, sent me hurtling into another world where I watched the worse aspects of my team mates emerge. You released Carrion by sending us their, you're a monster just like the thing that's killing you." he snorted walking up to her and fumbling for the Moonstone she wore around her neck.

"No please Robbie." Karla begged this time genuine fear in her voice, "Without that I'll die."

"Good, I've had it trying to redeem villains like you, people like Abe and Melissa believe people can change but they know nothing about human nature." he screamed as Hawkeye stirred and begun to climb back up the rock wall to where Magneto was standing, busy levitating a block of iron under the orb.

"If I die you can die too." Karla screeched, "Kephi I invoke you, may your divine power expand, burn this noble serf and all who stand before her and your radiant light." The beetle glowed bright gold before expanding, dropping Karla's no longer writhing form as it scuttled drunkly forward aiming straight at Robbie before one of it's legs exploded, showering purple blood that melted one of the statues. Still the creature crawled before grabbing Robbie in its jaws, golden fire dancing over it's body before exploding. Robbie felt the pain as the blood burned through his suit until another cooler sensation ran across him. Opening his eyes he saw that he had been encased in extra layers of iron as Magneto send sheet after sheet of metal around him, the quickly assembled armor keeping the worst of the divine insect's aftermath to a minimum.

"Sorry freak not today." Hawkeye sneered stabbing Magneto in the chest, the older man gasped and fell forward as the Dark Avenger removed the glass knife from his chest, blood dripping down the blade. "Looks like this is mine." he commented as he strained to pick up the iron stone that sparked with electricity.

"Lester help me." Karla whimpered, her fair skin burnt resembling that of a 3rd degree burn patient rather then the pristine model like good looks she once had.

"Sorry but I don't have the time, I've got a world to kill." Hawkeye replied before vanishing in a crack of lightning.

"Magneto." Robbie screamed as he ran over to the old man. Despite his floating body Robbie checked his pulse only to find that he was dead. Angrily he turned to Karla who was scrabbling towards the dropped Moonstone, the beetle's blood burning it, changing it from a rocky orb to a more crystalline surface.

"You this is your fault." Robbie bellowed beating Kara over and over until she stopped struggling, "I hope you die." he yelled sticking the Moonstone in her mouth before using his powers to accelerate the rock through the back of her head. Karla collapsed and Robbie turned to the door to see Abe and the other Thunderbolts standing at the doorway.

"Robbie what the hell did you do?" Delphyane hissed

"I killed her." he replied almost blankly, "And I hope she burns in hell for what she's done. From now on any criminal I see will pay in blood for whatever they did because I'm no longer Penance I'm Vengeance. As a favour I will overlook your crimes for now, but cross me again and I will make you pay." he growled firing a blast at the doorway and causing the rock ceiling to collapse sealing him alone inside.


	19. Carpe Necros

**Avengers Tower Hanger, Avengers Tower, New York - 17:08PM**

Melissa flipped over an angry swipe from Mystique disguised as the Green Goblin, before delivering a blow of her own cracking her assailant's grotesque face open, green blood smeared on the sticky floor. Looking around she saw that the Thunderbolts and Osborne's Black Ops still trading blows, the only two good things were that the Trapster's glue floor had become hard although patches still retained their stickiness and that Trickshot had ran out of arrows and had been reduced to fighting hand to hand with Constrictor. That said the Radioactive Man and Swordsman spin-offs were still in the fight and still holding their own as Tarantula vaulted off the gantry and dived slamming one of her wrist blades into the Swordsman's helmet before being flung back with a quick plasma blast. The angry sword wielding warrior removed his helmet to reveal long hair and a feminine face, Melissa recognized her at once as Andres Strucker's twin sister Andrea, the two had met briefly before Andrea had been slain by the Skrulls, although Melissa had always suspected that Karla had something to do with it.

"Andrea wait." Melissa screamed the force enough to cause Big Zero to stagger slightly as she attempted to stomp on Shocker as he fired energy blasts up at the giant. "Andres wouldn't want this." she stated as Andrea stared at her wide eyed.

"Don't listen to her my sister." Mystique ordered now disguised as Andres, "Osborne wants' her dead." he ordered as the Trapster threw a set of discs at the Sexton who teleported away, the lethal projectiles carrying on until landing on one of the Quinn Jets and detonating in a massive explosion.

"Andrea, he's not real he's a fake." Melissa replied only to receive a close range radiation blast from behind that sent her sprawling in-front of Andrea.

"We do this together brother." Andrea said slamming the sword through Melissa's leg and reaching out to Andres who walked up and held her hand. Together they reached out only for nothing to happen. Andrea looked confused while Mystique looked nervously trying to escape from the death grasp that was clenched around her arm. "You're an imposter." she said angrily reaching out for her sword. Mystique suddenly transformed becoming long and lithe as blue scales adorned her body before striking at Andrea as a deadly Malaysian Coral Snake. Melissa fired a pulse as the snake struck sending the deadly reptile flying into the ooze before it sank it's fangs into its targets flesh. "You saved me, you claim to have met me but I have no recollection of you. As a Strucker I commend loyalty even that of those who I have never met." Andrea announced removing the sword and sending a cauterizing blast across Melissa's skin.

"We met once." Melissa assured her, "You died shortly afterwards, looks like Osborne made more then one clone to keep your brother in line."

"My brother, what happened to him?" Andrea asked as Tarantula climbed up Big Zero and stuck a blade in the back of her neck while the Trapster pinned Shocker to a Thunder Hawk with a thick layer of adhesive.

"I don't know although I can only assume that he was killed by Osborne, the same man who was tugging on your leash." Melissa answered, "I know you value loyalty to your team, but we need to get to Oklahoma and stop Osborne and his hatchet-man Scourge. If you can get us there faster I will be grateful." Melissa asked.

"You saved my life, and from the way you speak I can determine that you were a friend of my brother. That said I am still bound to my team, I will not fight against them save for the snake but I will help you catch and kill this Osborne." Andrea announced as the Sexton freed Shocker before slamming the blade of his spade into Warhead's chest while Shocker sent a blast through the spade.

"Melissa area clear." Constrictor yelled as he delivered a punch to Trick Shot's forehead. Warhead, Big Zero, Trickshot and the Trapster all out cold and encounted for. As for the Swords…woman I guess, she seems to be under control, Mystique bolted out of the hanger, saving her own skin I guess." he announced.

"From the looks of things one of the Quinn Jets was damaged by the Trapster but the last one should be able to get us to Oklahoma and Osborne." Tarantula announced, "I'm flying this time." she added as the Sexton finished summoning a magical chain to keep the villains under control.

"Okay Constrictor get everyone on board and ready for take-off. Andrea has decided to come with us to help take down Osborne, but I want it understood by everyone that their will be no killing unless there's no choice." Melissa ordered, "I'm going to unlock the hanger door and do an air to air boarding with you over the city." she added slipping over to the control room as the other Thunderbolts boarded the Quinn Jet.

Pressing a button on the console Melissa watched as the holo-security feed popped up, quickly she typed in a code and Fixer materialized in a flash of blue light. "Melissa, how's New York?" he asked.

"Not as fun as I remember it." Melissa admitted, "Listen Fixer I need a favour." she asked.

"Thought you might say that." Fixer replied grumpily, "Patching you through to Abe now." The holo-projector split and Abe clad in the MACH V Armor appeared with the silhouettes of the other Thunderbolts moving behind him barley visible in the blue light."

"Melissa, my god, are you okay, are you hurt." Abe asked

"I'm fine Abe, me and the guys just climbed Avengers Tower to steal a Quinn Jet, give us you co-ordinates and we'll pick you up and take the fight to Osborne." Melissa proposed.

"Don't bother Mel, Osborne is about five miles away from Asgard which is where we popped up." Abe replied as Delphyane tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey we're in hang on for a minute we had a problem with Robbie, Magneto and an unscheduled visit from Karla and Bullseye."

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard, Oklahma - 16:13PM<strong>

"Nice Melissa." replied as her holographic form wavered on the arm mounted gauntlet as Abe dropped into the cavern behind Delphyane and Rachel. The centre of the cavern was full of weird hammer clutching statues surrounding a serpent it's eyes carved out of emeralds, glistening in the light the Abe's armor produced as it illuminated the cavern.

"Oh my god Magneto." Rachel screamed as she stood by the mutant's dead floating body.

"Is he?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah he's dead." Kraven growled, "There are more of the fallen in this chamber I can smell them."

"I don't know how he died and I can't see Robbie anywhere." Delphyane hissed, "There's only one entrance in and out of this hall, he should be here."

"What happened?" Melissa asked as Abe walked passed shards of golden armor and bubbling purple pus to a charred figure her hair burnt and her eyes glazed as smoke periodically erupted from her mouth.

"I think this was Karla?" he commented sadly.

"I think this was two." Rachel said her face scrunched as she indicated a stream of blood and a crystal like stone embedded in the foot of one of the statues.

"Did Robbie do this?" Delphyane asked, "Could his powers really have done this?"

"We have to find Bullseye, find out if he died down here as well, if he did then we have one very unwilling witness that threatened to kill us next time he saw us." Abe announced, "That probably goes for your guys too Mel."

"I hate to interrupt," Fixer announce, "but I just picked up some chatter from Osborne's Camp, I'm relaying it through now."

"My servant has been defeated." a male voice, tainted by an Arabic accent announced, "I fear this does not bode well for the hunters Osborne sent to retrieve Mjolnir."

"Maybe we should check it out?" another male voice replied, "I mean Old Ozzy told us to do whatever we wanted after we secured the camp."

"Osborne would skin us alive if he found out." a third more timid sounding man warned.

"Not if we returned with that hammer that Thor used to lug around." the second man suggested. "Besides Big K here can teleport us in and out in just a few seconds. From what I here Osborne would rather sit in his tent and talk to his imaginary friends anyway, we all know Scourge is running the show, that jack booted goon, how I would love to launch him."

"So we're agreed Kephi takes us their, we grab the hammer and get pack, get crowned heros and then get the hell out of here. I have had it with Asgard, being an Avenger was fine but I did not sign up to go to war with gods." the third man announced.

"You speak the truth Antman." the first man replied, "The gods of Asgard are not our real enemies as Osborne will learn soon enough."

"Right everyone get ready." Abe shouted, "from what I just heard we have Antman, Iron Clad and the Emerald Scarab inbound and fast." he ordered as golden fog begun to spiral down from the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Tower Hanger, Avengers Tower, New York - 17:21PM<strong>

"Abe be careful." Melissa yelled as she frantically pushed the console's buttons, "Fixer I need you to open the bay doors now." she screamed, "We need to get there now before the Avengers kill them, I won't loose anyone else today." she added.

"I don't know." a familiar voice replied, Melissa turned round to see her body double standing behind her, "Maybe you will loose everything." the doppelganger continued grabbing Melissa by the throat before ripping off her sonic harness and stuffing her into a large metal cage, electricity coursing through the bars. Melissa screamed as pain coursed through her back while her doppelganger passionately kissed her on the lips. Suddenly the fake Melissa convulsed her skin flashing blue as Mystique moaned in pleasure.

"Well that was unexpected, your running hot, something amazing." she gasped before kissing Melissa again. This time as she pulled away a blue beam of light flew from Melissa's mouth to Mystiques and her body changed becoming dark skinned, her ears pointed as horns erupted from her head before flicking through various forms including that of Magneto, Captain America and Thor before returning to that of Melissa. "You really think that I wouldn't have a back up plan?" Mystique asked, "Do you know how long I have waited to get back to Midgard, and this body is amazing, not only can I be everyone I could be anyone. I think I will start with the old favourite." she announced shifting Melissa's features into a demonic sylvan combination that was all too familiar. "Thanks for the ride." she finished sarcastically as she cleaved her way out of the tower and into the air-space of New York.

Melissa limped to the Quinn Jet carrying her sonic harness, the wound Andrea had inflicted earlier was playing up but she didn't care. At the docking ramp the Sexton met her and pulled her inside where the others sat shocked as they looked at the security monitors.

"She's back." Constrictor said his mouth hanging open.

"She never left," the Sexton said sadly, "I should have seen this, what happened in the well was show, designed to think we had won while Carrion jumped in her old home and breached the borders. It is why we were sent off course on the way back, why we were comatose when we arrived, all part of the nine realms trying to prevent her from creeping back in."

"How do we stop this thing, make it die for good this time?" Shocker asked, "Because I believe that we couldn't even banish it successfully?"

"We need Mjolnir and we need a god, preferably one of the Norse to send the demon back to Svartálfaheimr." the Sexton announced, "But before any of that can happen we need to catch it before it spreads. As we have seen Kongenatt has the ability to breed virus-like and in a relatively short amount of time."

"But Osborne…" Andrea begun.

"…will be dealt with after Carrion, she is more dangerous at present then he is." Melissa finished, "If this demon spreads then we will be fighting shadows, this world will become like the forests of Svartálfaheimr and I will not see that happen. Fixer send a message to Abe that he's going to have to stop Osborne alone and that…" she stopped chocking on the words, "That whoever I am I love him and I always will."


	20. TB: Golden Hour

Kephi stalked out of the circle of statues, Iron Clad and Ant-man in his wake, his eyes glowing gold as he deliberately stepped on Karla's remains, her sternum snapping as he walked over to the golden fire that burnt from the giant Stag Beetles body, peering through the room he sighed before walking back to the others who were looking down at the dead body of Ms. Marvel.

"Karla really bit the bullet." Eric commented shrinking down and darting through the hole in the dead woman's head. "Cool a souvenir." he added as he picked up the embedded Moonstone and flew up past Iron Clad's face.

"What the hell is this place?" Iron Clad asked.

"During my youth I came across a similar shrine, one of seven I believe to a cult known as the Worthy, harbingers of the Serpent Jorgmander." Kephi lectured, "If the essence of Mjolnir entered this chamber I fear that it might be tainted."

"So these Worthy dudes are bad guys?" Eric asked.

"Yes there names are engraved in the bases of this monument; Nekrod Breaker of Oceans, Nul Breaker of Worlds." Kephi told the others walking around the circle pointing at each of the statues, "Mokk Breaker of Faith, Skrin Breaker of Men, Angrir Breaker of Souls, Greithog Breaker of Will and Kurruth Breaker of Stone. All are deadly near unstoppable totems of evil. I prey to Mother Nut and Father Geb that they haven't awakened."

"Kurruth, I saw a vision when I was fighting Hemindell, I had become Kurruth with the same kind of markings on this statue as well as a big hammer." Iron Clad replied suspiciously eyeing the statue of Kurruth.

"This is bad isn't it?" Eric asked as Kephi tensed up, "You know something that your not telling us, something about this mysterious woman and the Worthy."

"I do, but first I would invite Mr. Jenkins and his friends out of the shadows, this threat is an enemy to man and god alike." Kephi announced staring at where Abe was hiding. Cautiously Abe crawled out from behind the ridge of stone he had been using as cover followed by Kraven, Delphyane and Rachel all of who had their hands on various weapons, obviously unconvinced by the Scarab's offer of a cease-fire.

"How did you know we were there?" Abe asked.

"Karla told me, her mind is dead, yet her body lives, something is keeping her alive in a crude fashion. Something different from the gross puppetry of Asgard's Thralls." Kephi said, "Before I continue I will drop this façade that I used to gain Osborne's trust." As he finished speaking a gold light emerged from his back before his body split open to reveal his former female form glad in golden and green armor.

"Nice to see you again Zara." Eric commented, "How was the trip home?"

"Interesting, I was able to contact Heliopolis just like I planned, my brother Ra despite his dislike of me ensured that the process of restoration is going well. I fear however that the champion of the golden city won't be ready in time, we face threats from Loki, the Worthy and the Grey Lady." Kephi said her voice brimming with malice at the mention of her brother, "Still as long as Osborne doesn't retrieve Mjolnir we have some breathing space."

"Enough with the pleasantry's tell us what you know about this Grey Lady and her Worthy." Rachel snapped.

"The Lady is an ancient entity that I and a group called the Seven Pointed Star imprisoned in the early days of civilization. We were unable to kill her but we did stop her sterilizing the planet and the blossoming human race. For near five millennia she stayed dormant until she was awakened." Kephi explained, "Before she emerged she took control of an Oracle named Verity who birthed her in the temple on the isle of Thera."

"Verity, my god she's in Melissa." Abe said panic edging into his voice, "What happened to the Oracle, did she survive?"

"No," Kephi replied blankly, "She was murdered before the birthing could be complete so the Lady wouldn't reach full power. The Lady will have seen the face of her killer, we need to find and protect that person so the Seven are complete."

"Bad news, she's in this room and brain dead." Kraven purred, "From Melissa's dreams…"

"Visions." Kephi interrupted.

"Moonstone killed her." Kraven finished, "Your star is broken already."

"Can't you reset time like you did when Deadpool killed us?" Eric asked

"No, this death is interesting, she was murdered by a divine item, there is no return from the purgatory she exists in, she is between the living and the dead." Kephi answered sadly.

"So these Worthy guys work for Melissa's Evil Baby." Rachel stated.

"They are another threat, one that will only emerge when Asgard's presence is no longer felt on Midgard." Kephi explained, "That's why Osborne can't possess Mjolnir and why Loki can't be allowed to wield it. One will summon the Worthy, the other will leave this world defenceless against her."

"That's some Catch 22." Rachel analyzed, "Luckily Robbie still has the Mjolnir essence inside him, we keep his emo ass safe, we have no Loki and no Worthy." she finished as Abe's wrist hologram sprung to life displaying a tiny image of Melissa.

"Abe we have a problem in New York." she announced.

"Melissa listen you need to get to an abortion clinic, your child is going to kill everyone in the world." Abe instructed as Melissa scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Mortal Science can't kill the lady, she will grow like a shadow through the body of her host until she's ready to emerge." Kephi casually mentioned.

"Why the hell are Osborne's Avengers there?" Melissa asked.

"They came for Mjolnir, the essence inside Robbie is key to everything, we need to keep it away from Osborne or else all hell breaks loose." Delphyane explained as something exploded behind Melissa.

"Hell arrived early in New York." Melissa stated, "We have a gang war between the Quitos Rohas Cartel and the Hood, the National Guard are shooting at everything that moves and if that wasn't bad enough, Carrion slipped through behind us and now she's loose in Midgard again."

"I thought the Sexton banished her?" Rachel asked.

"It was a ploy to get through, the Sexton is working on how to track her and Shocker went to power the sub-stations back on. Abe we need Robbie and we need a god, or else we're looking at a new dark forest filled to the brim with cannibals, dark elves and massive trolls."

"Well we have Kephi." Eric ventured, "She's pretty godly."

"One Word." Melissa replied, "Evil."

"Not entirely, all I need is time, if the hammer can be kept away I may be able to find a favourable wielder for Mjolnir." Kephi announced.

"So all we need to do is keep it hidden." Iron Clad suggested, "Easy enough."

"No it's not Bullseye followed Kara and we need to find him." Abe replied as a holo-image of Fixer appeared on the other gauntlet.

"Fixer whatever it is it can wait we need to find Bullseye, he may be in danger." Melissa told him, "Although I would like to see him get what he deserves his death will hasten the end of the world."

"So you don't want to know about the massive storm forming over Asgard?" Fixer replied, "Images show it's a match to the weather fronts Thor used to summon and guess who's to blame."

"Oh please don't tell me he got the powers of Thor." Melissa moaned.

"Bingo, Bullseye just vaporized half of Osborne's Camp, if my calculations are right Antman should be getting an angry yelling at in five, four, three."

"Why the hell is he picking on me." Eric sighed as his comm. link crackled. "Yes, yes, no but I did hear, yes she is, yeah she changed gender again, no he's not AWOL, he is still, okay, I don't know a few seconds, hello." he said in reply to Osborne's questions.

"So?" Iron Clad asked.

"Bullseye just vaporized half Osborne's Camp, Osborne and Mac are running interference but they are looking for some divine intervention." Eric announced, "Listen I have a plan." The Thunderbolts and Iron Clad all groaned. "Here me out, Kephi goes up and has a few rounds with Bullseye. She weakens him enough so he drops the hammer. That's where you guys come in," he said pointing at the Thunderbolts, "Osborne and anyone else will be battered from the battle, you take Mjolnir to New York while Steel and I put a boot up this Ra guys ass so this alternate is ready to deal with Carrion."

"Amazingly that seems like a good plan." Rachel announced, "Accept that we still need to get to New York after this battle royale."

"Don't worry about that." Fixer reassured, "Melissa I need you to go to Osborne's Office ASAP, wait there for a phone call and then negotiate as best you can. I know somebody who owes the Thunderbolts a favour and who can help us with the logistics and add a few more guns to the fight."

"Now I'm terrified." Melissa said, "We are relying on a plan from the Irredeemable Ant Man to take out Carrion, Super Bullseye, My Evil Baby and Osborne."

"Actually the Grey Lady is a separate evil from this incident." Kephi answered, "But you can substitute her for Loki."

"Great does anyone want to add Doctor Doom or Thanos to our enemy list." Melissa said sarcastically.

"Don't tempt fate" Abe answered, "We'd better get moving but if this is a trap you'll pay O'Grady."

"Honest all I want is a few escorts to go home to and enjoy with my buds as well as a keg of beer." Eric replied defensively as Kephi misted out, "Wait how are we meant o get to Egyptian Land?" he asked. From the ground a swarm of tiny scarab beetles appeared and begun to crawl up O'Grady and Steel smothering them before disappearing with the Avengers underneath in a flash of green light.

"Gross and Convenient." Delphyane commented, "I don't suppose you know a way out of here."

"The halls appear to have shifted since I was last here, I'd probably get us lost." Rachel admitted as more beetles crawled out of the earth, their shells glowing gold before scuttling past the Thunderbolts.

"Looks like we got a break." Abe announced, "Now let's follow those beetles." he added grimly.


	21. TB: Lightning Rod

**Asgard, Oklahoma - 03:00AM 29th August**

The sound of boot steps rumbled almost as loud as the distant flashes of thunder, audible through the charred remains of the galleries and halls of Asgard. Up ahead glowing beetles scurried under a collapsed beam and up some stairs, through which the flash of gold and blue lightning could be seen. Abe sighed in relief and fatigue, they had made it up to an exit in time to get the hammer, if Kephi and Osborne could wrestle it away from Bullseye who was raining pin-point blasts of lightning on his foes. Abe pulled himself out to see various HAMMER agents and Initiative members standing on the ruins just staring up at the sky.

"What the hell are all these people doing standing around?" Rachel asked as she pushed past a gaggle of HAMMER agents nervously tracking Bullseye with their hand-guns.

"Spotting," Abe announced, "No bravery among the canon fodder I guess."

"Hey buddy." one of the agents snapped, "You want to go out there and get massacred be my guess, that," he said pointing up at the lightning, "is above my pay grade."

"Cowards." Delphyane hissed taking the agent's Pulse Rifle away, "These people won't help us." Abe nodded and pushed through the others slipping through the ranks until they reached the front. Abe knocked into a guy who angrily turned round to glare at him.

"What the hell." he yelled, "Abe?" he said in a quizzical tone, "What the hell are you doing here."

"Harrier right?" Abe asked, "You used to be a Thunderbolt?"

"That's right, how are you here, you died." Harrier said in the same confused voice.

"Rumours of my demise and all that." Abe grunted, "Listen why is nobody helping them."

"We did to begin with, but the attrition started to take it's toll until only the devoted were fighting. A few of us thought about doing a sneak attack on Bullseye but we didn't have the numbers. A lot of them decided to leave and get out while they still could, only the Taskmaster and a select group still want to fight but there too badly injured." Harrier mentioned, "Why are you here?"

"Things are about to go to hell, we need to get the hammer away from Bullseye and Osborne or else its game over." Kraven growled, "It is clear that to get Mjolnir we must act now."

"Then I might have the guys to help fill your slots." Harrier answered, "Come with me and fly low, you don't want to attract Bullseye's wrath just yet." he added as he picked up Delphyane before flying low down to a smouldering pile of wreckage at the base of the ruins. Abe picked up Rachel and turned to face Kraven who was sniffing the air and growling lowly.

"My path diverges my friends." he announced, "I don't suspect we will meet again."

"What why?" Rachel yelled, "An immortal man would be useful."

"I go to find something more valuable, a scent I haven't smelled for months. I go to my destruction for at last he has returned to this world just as I long ago did." Kraven said before vanishing into the crowd of agents and Initiative Members. Abe turned and glided down to where Harrier and Delphyane was waiting.

"Where's Kraven?" Delphyane asked.

"He embarked on his last hunt. I think we all know what that means, I only hope that whatever the outcome it is for the good." Abe explained as Harrier skited round a broken down M2 Bradley into to clearing where a charred Thunder Hawk sat.

"Guys, look what I found." Harrier yelled. From out of the Thunder Hawk a big hairy blue creature bounded up to Harrier and squinted. "Doctor Henry McCoy meet Abner Jenkins one of the best engineers around." he announced.

"You reputation proceeds you doctor." Abe admitted, "All though I was under the impression that you had vanished."

"I was held prisoner until the Director thought it wise to release the prisoners, before asking that we came here to help take down Osborne." Beast announced, "And while I certainly don't wish to do anything permanent to the former director I do see the consequences if we leave him free to claim Mjolnir."

"So what is the plan?" Rachel asked, "And is it better then Antman's stupid wait for everyone else to take down Super Bullseye?"

"That's not what he said." Delphyane hissed, "Who is this new Director you mentioned."

"Let me show you the plan first." Harrier explained as he and Beast led the Thunderbolts into the Thunder Hawk and down into a wrecked bunker filled with Asgradian torches that glowed an ominous blue.

"Tell me you found them Harrier?" a man asked as he a young woman turned the chair around to face the new-comers. Abe saw the man in the chair was scared and blistered as well as missing a hand. "Tony Masters." the man said, "The Director took me up on the offer to attack Osborne and get the hammer back. Despite me, damage I'm willing to do anything you need as per the Director's orders."

"Thank you?" Abe said cautiously, "Tell me who is this Director." A screen flickered and an image of Avengers Tower appeared with Melissa sitting behind the desk.

"Director Gold." the Taskmaster replied, "We found them, shall we read them in?"

"Yes, Abe it's good to see your alive and in one piece." Melissa announced

"And you became the Director of HAMMER, big career move, how much does it pay?" Abe asked shakily, "So you're the new Osborne then."

"The New Nick Fury and I am only the interim Director as nobody else wants to clean up after Norman's mess." Melissa replied, "We're getting rolling down here but we need that hammer and we need a god. That's why I'm acting, I don't trust Kephi or her champion, that's why the Lightning Rod Protocol has been established. A team of volunteers will take Mjolnir and fly it to New York where the Sexton will use the weapon to knock Carrion out of Midgard once and for all."

"I don't mean to be a buzz-kill but how are we going to get the hammer, I mean Kephi and Osborne are having a hard time and they are more powerful then us." Rachel mentioned.

"Always the downer Rachel." a woman said as she climbed up out of a hole below the bunker, "And always the voice of reason."

"Tanya," Rachel exclaimed, "It's good to see you." she added as she ran over and hugged Black Mamba, "Did you sign up for this suicide mission?"

"The premise sounded more heroic five hours ago but yeah thought I could lend a land. Hell I'm the crazy idiot whose flying that piece of rust upstairs to jump altitude." Tanya replied.

"Wait a second." Abe replied, "You guys are going to jump out of that rusted Thunder Hawk and attempt to tackle Bullseye mid-air to get Mjolnir. Melissa that's suicide, you created a suicide squad? Your as crazy as Osborne."

"Of course I didn't." Melissa yelled, "I studied footage of Thor and found somebody who can take Mjolnir away. As we speak Doctor Chen Lu is charging up under the base to rip the inertia away from Mjolnir while Doctor Williams plans a large scale adhesive bomb to keep Bullseye busy long enough for you and Harrier to snatch it."

"I have a problem with this plan." Delphyane said raising her hand, "That's divine lightning, that helicopter won't be able to take more then three or four hits before it explodes and then you have to get the Hammer out of range before Bullseye escapes, which not to diss Doctor Williams and his or her bomb won't be long."

"Fixer has arranged extraction, as soon as Mjolnir is retrieved the team is going to retreat through the escape portal to Central Park where we will try and contain Carrion up until your arrival." Melissa explained, "Abe I need you and Chen to boost the EM shields so Mamba and Icarus Team can stay in the air long enough to get to altitude and then drop back to safety."

"This is a gamble but you seem to have thought things out." Abe replied, "Melissa be careful, don't let this job ruin you like it did Osborne, Hill, Fury or even Stark, don't get comfortable because that chair is a curse to all who sit on it." Abe warned before the image vanished. Wearily he activated his armour's welding function and headed outside, not bothering to look up at the lightning that flashed across the sky. It took Abe twenty minutes to start the initial process but he had doubts if the frail looking Thunder Hawk would be able to absorb even a single hit even with the shields and extra armor plating. As he worked his armor beeped a warning, images popping up on his HUD of a hostile silhouette approaching. Abe turned just in time to see Venom mounted on a One Man Ariel Platform come screaming in at him hissing and spitting before launching himself onto Abe with a full body tackle.

"Well isn't this quaint." Mac hissed, "Beetle working for the bitch that started this mess."

"Melissa didn't do this." Abe growled throwing Venom off of his suit before activating the armour's flamethrowers causing Mac to back off.

"Didn't she?" Mac replied, "She was the one who decided to give Osborne a second chance, she was the one who crippled Bullseye making him even more fucking misanthropic in the first place, she was the one who saved me from the Swordsman and I'm the one who's going to kill you."

"Try it Mac, because I have been through bigger fucking retards then you in the last couple of days. Osborne is finished just surrender and help us out, for old time's sakes." he asked as Mac swung over his head before tying the webbing around him and hoisting him up towards the Thunder Hawk's rotor.

"Let's see how chatty you are without a head." Mac suggested swinging inside and activating the main rotor blade activation switch. In an instant the blades sprung to life and Mac jumped back on the floating platform he had used before extending the webbing he had made and lifting Abe closer to the spinning rotor. Calmly Abe activated the armour's thrusters and pulled dragging Mac off his platform and through the rotors, shreds of Symbiote flying every where.

"Don't you understand." Abe told Mac's naked form as the Avenger tried to crawl away, "Osborne will destroy everything, use your head Mac." he pleaded as a single strand of Symbiote wrapped around Mac' hand.

"Oh I understand." Mac hissed as he fired a jet of webbing, not at Abe but the Thunder Hawk's side mounted Machine Gun, the organic string curling around the trigger and squeezing as heavy .50 calibre rounds chewed through Abe's suit as the Symbiote coalesced back around his body. "I wonder what it costs to mail a head to New York." Venom mused advancing on Abe as blood leaked out of the armor, and the suit's lights blinked on and off. "This is a message to Songbird." he growled picking Mac up by the neck. "You know this makes me happy." Mac told Abe as he begun to pull. Suddenly with a hiss and a scream the Symbiote spiked as Chen placed his other hand on Venom's shoulder, the radiated heat weakening the alien menace as he dragged the creature off Abe's dying form.

"What is this a Thunderbolt Reunion?" Venom asked as he shot a strand of webbing up at Chen only to have it vaporized by a burst of radiation.

"No it's the wake of Venom." Chen replied spraying waves of microwaves over Venom causing the Symbiote to bubble and pop revealing Mac Gangran cowering underneath.

"You killed it." he whimpered, "Oh my god you killed it, you freed me." he gasped

"Your free to your own life, now get out of here." Chen spat as Rachel emerged from the bunker and ran over to Abe.

"Abe don't die." Rachel sobbed

"It's finished the Thunder Hawk should stand a few hits." Abe whispered, "I'm bleeding out, the armor software is offline, you can't help me, only a miracle can help me."

"But we have doctors." Rachel replied, "Doctor Lu, Doctor McCoy, Doctor Williams, they could save you."

"Tell Melissa I love her." Abe said, "Look after her for me Rache."

"Your not allowed to die." Rachel screamed, "Chen do something." she bellowed

"I can't not without risking high levels of radiation, something that would be more dangerous then the wounds." Chen replied, "I'm not a religious man but his fate is in the hands of the gods." Rachel suddenly looked up at Asgard and begun to shred the remains of the MACH V armor. "Chen get me a stretcher I have an idea, I know how to save him." Chen walked back to the bunker and descended as Mac scrabbled around before pulling a foot long knife out of the wreckage.

"Two deaths for the price of one." he sneered as he snuck up silently behind Rachel and got ready to strike.


	22. DB: The Darkening City

"Shocker are you in position?" the voice over the comm. link asked.

"Yeah I'm outside Parker's old place, judging from the debris and the stench somebody died her recently. What the hell am I looking for anyway boss?" he asked.

"The Sexton detected large amounts of necromantic energy around the city, this is one of the hotspots." Melissa replied, "Set the sensor down and take the reading and report back in. Chances are it's just residual energy from all the villains that had magical powers who backed Robbins but it might be something else."

"Okay I got it, I'll call you back." he muttered kicking down the door from the roof access "You boys stay here." he ordered the troops clad in cast off HAMMER Assault Trooper armor, "Keep the exit clear, I don't suppose I should have any problems." he added as he descended down the dark set of steps into the building's interior. Lighting up one of his gauntlets he moved through a series of rooms, the interiors dilapidated and run-down. It was hard to believe that this had once been the most lucrative criminal headquarters on the whole of the Eastern Seaboard just days before. Arriving at the kitchen he felt a chill run through his spine as something scuttled behind him before being replaced by a soft thump. Turning he saw a trail of fresh blood stained across the floor leading to a ventilation shaft into the main mess hall.

"Rats I hope." Shocker mumbled, "If I'm lucky."

"Your not." Constrictor replied over the comm. link, "How's the old club house?" he asked.

"Old and deserted, how's life underground?" he answered.

"Nothing but dead rats so far, we're still a few minutes out from the remains of the parking structure at Ground Zero." Constrictor answered, "But something slightly larger seems to be following us. Stay safe man and I'll see you later."

"Sounds like a plan." Shocker replied as he pushed past a table blocking the door and into a stairwell where a large 30. calibre machine gun was set up overlooking the stairs, there was more blood here as well, and worse there were blood hand-prints covering the floor and walls with a few decorating the ceiling. Peaking from the walls electrical conduits, bizarre fungi glowed and glistened and the whole place smelled like an autumn evening in the middle of a massive forest. "Not far now and then I can get out." Shocker told himself, "Although I can safely say that I'm never coming back here." he added as he removed the ammo from the machine gun and headed down the stairs and into the mess hall. Setting up the tripod and flicking the switch on the casing mounted on top, the scanner spun round and began to take readings of the surroundings. After a tense half a minute where the sound of scrabbling around the rooms perimeter seemed to increase the scanner beeped and gave a reading of 4.5.

"This is Shocker I've got the first sample reading." Shocker called over the radio, "4.5 whatever that means."

"It means that magic has been used recently in that area." the Sexton explained, "Necromantic energy increases over time, but from what the records show that building would have to be exposed to the dark arts for one-hundred years or have been a seat of the highest dark power for at least thirty to have a similar level. The only other explanation is that a primal force of immense age or size was summoned here. Are there any signs of magical transmutation in the area?"

"There were some mushrooms on the walls and the whole place smells like…" he stopped as a fridge from the kitchen fell down into the mess hall and burst on fire. Up in the kitchen a large shape darted past where the fridge had been thrown and vanished into the stair well. "Sexton I'm going to call you back." Shocker called as he walked past the fridge and through the double doors to where the former armoury had been located. Pushing past the labs he felt something drip on him. Looking up he saw the corpse of Montana hung by his own robe, blood leaking from a bite mark in his neck. Shocker cut the corpse down and sniffed the wound before taking a rough measure of the wound before crossing himself and firing a high energy blast at the former Enforcer setting the body alight.

"Ashes to Ashes." he murmured as the sound of crashing test tubes and beakers could be heard from inside before glass exploded around Shocker and a shadowy figure pounced on him it's eyes glowing orange. With a close range blast he knocked the attacker back who snarled and crawled up into one of the ceiling hatches. "Songbird come in." Shocker called.

"This is Fixer, Melissa just entered Madison Square Gardens, we just got your report on the Hood's old stronghold." Fixer told him, "Good Work by the way, it must take some guts to go back to a place where you used to work as a villain."

"I just got attacked by something Fixer," Shocker announced, "Small gangly and full of bad attitude. I also found Montana somebody took a bite out of him, I got a sample, maybe you can track down the killer."

"Just get it back to me, I'm just going to divert a Predator to your location and do a thermal scan, see if I can pick out you assailant. I'll call you when I get the results." Fixer announced.

Shocker breathed heavily and continued to the armoury, taking note of the gleaming orange eyes that seemed to be glaring at him from the ceiling. Tempted as he was to fire a few blasts up at the tracker, he held fire certain that one of the two figures he had seen creeping around would try another assault. As he suspected when he reached the armoury, he found all the weapons gone, taken by non-powered goons or opportunistic criminals. As he bent down to examine another blood smear he head a high pitched cackle and felt something slam into his back, angrily he shook it off and saw it was the same attack from Montana's hanging, only this time in the confined space of the armoury the light of the gauntlets produced another light for him to ID his attacker as John King the Hood's weaseley cousin.

"King it's me Shocker." Shocker said calmly looking at the man's feral features, his eyes bulging and his teeth fang like, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Shocker its Fixer you have company." Fixer called.

"Yeah I got him cornered, he has the features Melissa described from those mutated HAMMER Agents, so it looks like he came in contact with Carrion."

"What about the other two?" Fixer asked.

"Other two?" Shocker asked as the massive bulk of Ox shattered the wall and door behind him, his features the same as King's. Behind him Fancy Dan trotted in, blood smeared around his mouth, his trade mark boots punctured by a raptorial sickle claw on each foot.

"Hey Guys." Shocker announced, "Fancy letting me go for old times sakes." Ox muttered something in a guttural foreign language and Fancy Dan snapped something back before leaping at Shocker in a high kick his claws outstretched. Shocker retaliated blasting him as King leapt on his back again as Ox rumbled forward grabbing Shocker and slamming him against the wall. King screamed and bit into Shocker's arm before receiving a high intensity blast from the suit as Herman delivered a power amplified punch to Ox's face. The big man staggered and Shocker slipped out of his grasp as Fancy Dan ran at him again slashing and ripping the Thunderbolt's costume. Running Shocker headed for the exit, Fancy Dan and King chasing behind as Ox ran parallel smashing the walls along the way. Bolting through the door Shocker saw his support team repel down firing on the pursuers. Screaming in rage the Enforcers retreated there eyes glowing with hatred as they re-entered the building.

"Sir are you okay?" the lead agent asked as two of his men flanked the door.

"Just a torn costume I have a spare at the tower." Shocker told him, "Hey you two." he called at the agents by the door, "I wouldn't." he warned. Seconds later Ox's fist smashed through the rubble and pulled one of them in the agent's weapon firing randomly as the other ran to join the others.

"Director," the lead agent called, "We have evidence of Carrion infection in Section Delta, we're taking Shocker back to the tower for re-arming and then we'll head to the rally point."

"Good, we're almost done in the Gardens, we'll meet you there." Songbird replied as she kicked a basketball down towards on of the stands. "Set up a perimeter." she ordered her team, "Check for hostiles before opening fire." she instructed as she took the scanning apparatus from her second in command and headed onto the court. Setting up the sensor she sat and listened, even without the readings she could tell that the gardens were changing, she remembered the eerie silence of Svartálfaheimr. The scanner beeped and showed a reading almost identical to that of the other sampled, there was one anomaly however, wind speed was picking up to a high speed.

"Captain," she yelled, "pull your men back we may have meta-incursion." The captain didn't reply as a massive spinning saw flew along the line of agents scything through their necks as a section of bleachers collapsed and a small green tornado appeared before stopping, the man inside glowering with glowing orange eyes.

"Whirlwind." Songbird mused, "I always wondered what happened to you. As Director of SHIELD I order you to surrender." she warned. Whirlwind muttered something in an Elvish tongue before spinning up to spin and heading towards her ripping up the floor as he moved. Quickly Melissa created a wall of pink sound that folded over Whirlwind stopping him in his tracks. He muttered something else and began to spin again releasing a flurry of throwing stars and saw blades that carved through the sound construct.

"When I kill you the mistress will reward me." Whirlwind snickered before spinning even faster sucking the air out of the room. Utilizing whatever oxygen was left in the room Melissa let out a scream, the force knocking Whirlwind off balance, his spinning carving a hole in the floor.

"Even when you're possessed by something truly evil you're a mercenary." Songbird gasped heading to the edge, "So much for true ambition." she added looking down at the stricken Whirlwind before something orange flew out of the hole with a roar. Flexing his wings Griffin grabbed Melissa and slammed her into the score-board erasing the home sides apparent advantage. Angrily Melissa solidified the sound of Griffin's roars into a muzzle and chains sending him plummeting to the floor as Whirlwind hovered out of the hole. "You know Griffin I can't tell if your possessed or not, but I reckon Carrion promised you a reward for killing me."

"That's my reward." Whirlwind hissed in a mixture of Elvish and human, "Mine alone."

"Then do something about it." Songbird ordered him her voice dropping an octave to push the message home, "Show Griffin who the real boss is." she annouced as Griffin snapped the chains and pulled off the muzzle. Angrily screaming Whirlwind spun forward ploughing a path through Griffin and another set of bleachers before slamming into the pink sonic wall behind it. Quickly the wall morphed into a bubble big enough to hold both of them.

"You can't hold the Whirlwind." he screamed spinning up before ricocheting off the sides before slowing down as Griffin slammed his hand in and gapped one of the saw blades cutting through the bubble's wall before slamming Whirlwind's head into a sign advertizing deodorant, the electricity coursing through his body and rendering him unconscious. With a roar Griffin came charging on all four's towards Melissa who delivered a knockout punch with a massive sonic hammer, sending the criminal sliding into the goal post and into a third set of bleachers, the steps collapsing on top of him.

"Not Mjolnir but still powerful." Melissa mused, "Fixer come in, I have two criminals down and out in Section Oscar, send the Science Police down and take some DNA samples, let's see if we can reverse what Carrion did to them."

"Got that Mel, listen I just got a report in from Constrictor, he needs help at Sector Yankee, his word's were 'I've entered the Cobra's Nest here'. No brainer who he found under Ground Zero. We're also getting reports in of high magical contamination as well as a number of sightings of infected super-villains tearing up the streets. One other thing, all the sights are reading the same, I checked out their positions and it turns out that it's one big pentagram with Belvedere Castle right smack in the middle."

"Get Sexton rolling to Cental Park and tell him to take a reading, send Shocker and if she's finished the Swordswoman with him as back up. I'll get Constrictor unstuck and we'll fortify the rally point." Melissa ordered, "I only hope Abe has things under-control at Asgard because this place is going to go from the fire to the frying pan real quick once Mjolnir arrives." she added as fires raged across the city and sirens sounded from all the streets, the man made tones mixed with the inhuman screams of the infected villains as they hunted for their prey.


	23. Fall of the Hammer

**Asgard, Oklahoma - 03:20AM, 29th August**

Rachel flicked her wrist backwards the diamond blade emerging and stabbing Mac in the leg, the sound of the knife he was carrying dropping to the floor drowned out by his enraged screams. With an elegant round-house follow up she dropped the villain before placing her boot on his chest.

"You filthy piece of scum." she said pressing down harder, "Your worse then the Venom Symbiote. It never made itself out to be anything but a monster, you had a fucking choice you could have walked away."

"I'm going to die you fucking bitch." Mac yelled back, "Without the suit I'll die, it itches all over, I need the suit." he added pushing Rachel off before crawling towards Abe's cast off armor. With a quick whoosh Delphyane had loosed an arrow, the barbed projectile pinning the crawling villains hand to the floor.

"Stay down." she ordered as Chen and Tate emerged from the bunker carrying a stretcher. Quickly Tate ran over to Abe and injected a sticky looking yellow fluid into the wound, the gel quickly solidifying to form a layer of gel over the wound. Carefully Delphyane and Chen then placed Abe on the stretcher.

"Do you need any further assistance?" Chen asked

"No you two have to stay here to get Mjolnir away from Bullseye. Delphyane and I will get Abe to Asgard alone." Rachel told them.

"Your going to Asgard." Tate asked, "Take these" she said handing Rachel her wrist sprayers, "My team went into Asgard but were lost, Osborne inserted a toxin in them, there should be enough fluid to neutralize the poison held within."

"Can't they just come to you once the battles over?" Rachel asked.

"No." Tate said, "I should get back and complete the bomb." she added evasively before turning back to the bunker.

"Good luck." Chen added looking at something on the hill behind them.

"Same to you." Rachel replied as she shouldered the stretcher and headed towards the man shaped blot on the horizon. Walking slowly up the gradient Rachel headed for the figure before eventually cresting the hill to find the watcher meditating, waiting calmly for their arrival.

"Ms Leighton." he commented in a Scottish accent, "We must hurry, lucky for you I know a shortcut."

"Thank you Doctor." Rachel replied.

**Ground Zero, New York City - 05:40AM, 29th August**

The Thunder Hawk touched down, the HAMMER logo crudely painted over with the eagle emblazon of SHIELD in its place. From the troop bay two figures leapt to the rubble where Melissa and a pair of agents were standing waiting for them.

"Maria, Fixer." Melissa announced as Tarantula stepped out of the darkness various cuts in her costume showing. The male figure stepped out his skin gleaming with cybernetic enhancements, a mop of brown hair hidden behind a sweat band.

"Director." Fixer announced, "Luckily Osborne stored a few Techno Shells with my consciousness, all it took was some tech support from Tarantula to get me rebooted."

"What the hell happened to you?" Melissa asked Tarantula noticing the cuts under the costume.

"Ninjas attacked us as we flew over Hell's Kitchen, I'm not sure if they were under Carrion's control or were simply protecting their turf. To cut a short story even shorted we got away." Tarantula informed, "I'm still in the fight Maam."

"No yes Maams or Lady Director, its Melissa, Songbird or Mel." Melissa chastised, "We're heading inside to find Frank, from his report the King Cobra, Fer de Lance, Coachwhip, Rattler and Bushmaster are all inside with a thug from Mexico called the Pit Viper. We go in, we grab Frank and get out, don't bother with anything else we got the data we need, if we get separated head for the surface and move towards Central Park." she ordered sonically popping a man-hole cover out of the road before gliding down and dropping into the sewers. As she moved out she dropped harmonized pockets of sound behind her, an audio trail leading back to the surface. Behind her she heard Tarantula and Fixer splash through the water and reached out silencing their steps.

After a three minute trek, the Thunderbolts arrived at the first body, an NYPD officer his body swollen and blistered. Fixer bent down and took a trace of the blood before confirming that the man's blood was swimming with Cobra Venom. Minutes later they arrived at the remains of the World Trade Centre's Underground Parking level, more bodies of civilians strewn around the place, most half eaten and all badly mutilated from various strands of snake venom.

"Okay guys we set up near the entrance, Fixer scan the room and find Frank, Tarantula I want you to cover the left flank." she ordered handing Maria a pair of night-vision goggles, "I'll take the right, we move forward together as soon as Constrictor is located."

"Got him, he's on the floor below us and I'm picking up two heat signatures, Coachwhip and Fer de Lance I guess since the others are all cold blooded. I'm setting motion tracker and have emergency high beams on standby if we need them." Fixer explained, "I'll warn you before I light up." he told Tarantula.

"Great let's just get in and get out before they know we're here." she replied as they stepped through into the car-park. Heading for the stairs the Thunderbolts found that either through the battle between Constrictor and the Serpent Squad or simply general ware and tear that the steps had been blocked by rubble. Returning to the spot almost immedialty above Frank and the two guards Melissa gave Fixer a nod spreading a pink sonic shield over the ground as he removed a rifle sized cutting laser from the holster on his back.

"Stand back." he instructed, "This is going to be loud."

**Asgard, Oklahoma - 03:47AM, 29th August**

"So this guy travels in time and keeps the temporal balance running?" Delphyane asked.

"Something like that." Rachel replied, "Doctor why are you here? Did your patron send you to reset time like you did when Melissa died?"

"No he believes this endeavour to be foolish, I am here to watch not interfere, at least not directly." Doctor Dimension answered, "Come we enter the time stream, bring Mr. Jenkins for he to will have to see the events that will determine your next actions." he ordered as Rachel and Delphyane picked up Abe on the stretcher and watched as the stars rushed up to meet them before returning to the Earth, the four individuals floating above the clashes of blue and gold thunder below.

"What's going on?" Abe moaned as he floated to an upright position.

"Abe your okay?" Rachel replied in surprise.

"He is in the time stream, here the living stay alive and the dead stay dead." Dimension answered, "Now be quiet and watch what's going on below us." he added as the 'Lightning Rods' battered Thunder Hawk erupted from the clouds. Slowly the bay doors opened and Harrier appeared leading a group of four agents clad in HAMMER Shock Trooper armor quartered by a pair of lightning bolts.

"Icarus Unit ready Sir." one of the agents told Harrier.

"Icarus Unit we are at optimum altitude, you are clear for deployment, as soon as we're done with drop off we'll follow you down, add some support to the mix." Mamba answered, her voice audible to the watchers as Harrier leapt from the Hawk followed by his team of agents. The watchers suddenly jerked down as if they were on a lift following the men down towards the battle. As they broke through the floor, they opened fire, bullets ricocheting off Bullseye, Kephi and Osborne.

"Target Practice, Osborne you shouldn't have." Bullseye sneered sending a bolt of lightning at one of the agents, the super heated electricity reducing him to ash in the wind.

"Hey Bullseye." Harrier called, "See if you can hit this?" he mocked as he zoomed past opening fire before barley dodging the forked lightning that was fired out at him. "Seriously you'd be better off throwing that thing at me." Harrier joked. Bullseye growled something under his breath before spinning up Mjolnir before releasing it at Harrier. Something green smashed through the clouds and a burst of radiation smashed into Mjolnir causing it to drop towards the earth. In an instant Harrier, Osborne and Bullseye were all diving after the enchanted hammer, each cursing the others daring them to go faster or drop out.

"Chen, Tate I'm ready for some support here." Harrier called as he edged past Norman Osborne who fired a close range Repulsor blast almost flying the former Thunderbolt's armor.

"We're on it," Chen replied, "Harrier shut off all systems for three seconds." he ordered. Seconds later there was an explosion and radiation flooded the area sending the Iron Patriot Armor spiralling out of control, the systems blinking on and off due to the EMP blast as Norman Osborne smashed into the ground his armor sparking. Looking down Harrier saw that his armor stall had allowed Bullseye a good lead and that something orange was hot on his tail. Grabbing the hammer wielder Tate sunk the pair of hooks into Bullseye's shoulders before flipping over to stare at him face to face.

"Get off girl." Bullseye yelled, "I'm a god and your nothing, nobody can stop me."

"I'm not a girl." Tate replied sadly ripping off the armoured chest-plate she was wearing to reveal a pack of C4 strapped to her torso, "I'm a bomb." she finished pushing the detonator and exploding into a cloud of orange gel. Moments later Bullseye was covered head to toe with the stuff and fell down to the earth before bouncing along the floor completely immobilized.

"She killed herself just for that." Rachel said, "Why would Melissa even allow that?"

"Watch." Dimension instructed as Harrier flared his suits boosters and grabbed Mjolnir seconds before it hit the ground. Soaring higher he met up with Chen who was hanging out the smoking Thunder Hawk and landed inside. Down below a scream could be heard and Osborne rocketed up firing Repulsors at the Helicopter just as the vehicle slipped into a massive dark hole before closing up.

"What was that?" Delphyane asked, "It's like Nyax, lady of the night, herself swallowed them."

"That was Cloak," Abe said, "Melissa must have figured that the fastest way to get Mjolnir to New York was be teleportation. They actually pulled that off." he added happily.

"Yes now it's time to return to the present time." Dimension commented as the sky and clouds melted to reveal a massive hall in the centre of Asgard, a kingly throne carved from the stone at the end of the room. "I believe that seat is reserved for you Mr. Jenkins." Dimension commented before leaving Delphyane and Rachel alone with the stricken Abe. Carefully they approached the chair and placed Abe's body on the seat before watching as runes decorating the chair begun to glow."

"Any idea what it means?" Rachel asked

"There various names of the same man. This is the throne of the Odin-son." Delphyane gasped, "The Thunder is returning from his sleep."

**Ground Zero, New York City - 05:52AM, 29th August**

Melissa slammed her foot down, the hole that Fixer had blasted now open as she dropped down, Fixer and Tarantula dropping down after her. Chained to a pole, Constrictor sat and bled as Fer de Lance and Coach Whip turned and hissed menacingly, their teeth now sinister fangs, their eyes snake like and glowing amber as they circled Frank menacingly not letting the Thunderbolts get away.

"Frank are you okay?" Tarantula called.

"Get out of here." Frank moaned, "Leave me."

"We'll pass on that." Melissa replied as Rattler and Pit Viper emerged from the gloom behind them.

"Melissa, we have a problem." Fixer said cautiously, "Shocker and his team just flew over Times Square, Constrictor just crawled out of a man-hole dragging the King Cobra, he claims that he escaped by taking Klaus hostage."

"Then who is…" Tarantula begun to say as the tied Constrictor morphed into the stunning visage of Carrion, "I knew that taking that fool would bring you down here, now your mere carrion for my pets, soon Midgard will be mine." she hissed as Bushmaster slithered on the floor above, blocking the route up and out of the parking structure, "You plan is in shatters soon Loki will rise and I will be his Queen." Carrion continued unsheathing two bone swords, "You wanted to find me Director, my dear corpse, it looks like you got your wish." she added as she and the serpents struck.


	24. DB: Sound of Deception, Wielder of Death

Massive flood lights illuminated Times Square as legions of agents huddled behind an ad-hoc barricade of Grizzly APCs and Juno-Transport Trucks, firing out at the advancing enthralled civilians, their ranks backed up by fledgling dark elves and black armoured Velociraptor like creatures. Coordinating the attack Shocker and Constrictor waited protecting the battered Thunder Hawk behind them.

"We have a new contact at six o'clock." an agent called, Shocker turned to see blazing Dark Elves rushing into the buildings as a woman clad in a gold leotard opened fire as she approached.

"Wait, hold your fire." Constrictor ordered, "Scorcher good to see you." he addressed the woman.

"Frank I expected you to be in Asgard. What the hell is going on here, I was at my favourite bar when the other patrons got a very familiar look in their eyes and attacked." she informed him, "And then I here that rally points for city defence have been set up and that Osborne has been fired, not literally of course."

"Carrion, she's back, we're waiting for a special delivery from Asgard." Shocker told her, "By the way your original costume, so much hotter then that Scorcher armor."

"How did you get those scratches?" Frank asked as he noticed a vicious set of slashes on her arm.

"Death Adder, he attacked me in the bar." she replied before reading Frank's expression, "What is it, what's wrong?"

"I was attacked by Death Adder and the rest of the Serpent Society under Ground Zero." he said puzzled, "Unless it was her." he said angrily, "I was that close and I didn't even fathom it could be her."

"Feel sorry for Songbird from what I heard she went down into the sewers to rescue you." Shocker said lazily

"You scum, why the hell didn't you tell me that she went after me." Frank replied smacking Shocker round the face, "She went in alone to find me."

"She took Tarantula and Fixer, they'll handle it." Shocker answered, "Besides if she dies we get off the hook." Shocker said as Frank elongated his arms and begun to violently throttle him. Firing up one of her flamethrowers Scorcher shot a jet of flame into the air causing the fighting Thunderbolts to pause.

"Cool it." Scorcher ordered, "I'm not going to admit that I like Melissa or the Thunderbolts, but I do remember Carrion and our little detour in the well. That's why I'm heading to Ground Zero, you come with me or stay here and wait for whatever it is your waiting for."

"She's right." Frank answered, "I can't leave them down there. You stay here as soon as the hammer arrives you pack up shop and get it to the Sexton, after that I don't care what you do." he ordered, "You can stay and help or run off, whatever you chose don't get in the way." Walking away one of the agents clad in HAMMER armor followed them training her weapon on the surrounding buildings. After a short walk to ground zero it became clear which route Songbird and her team had taken as a buzzing pink energy could be seen radiating out of a man-hole.

"Looks like close combat." Frank told the agent who pulled out a pair of long knives before activating the night vision function in her helmet as Scorcher lit the pilot light on her pistol sized flamethrowers. "Scorcher take the rear, I'll be up front, if the worst is to happen just get out and radio for back-up as soon as we reach the surface." he added as he lowered himself into the sewers before following the trail of glowing pink energy. Arriving at the parking structure Constrictor gave the symbol for the group to stop before parking at the ceiling.

"Tarantula." Scorcher whispered as she spotted the hero hung from the ceiling, "Frank we'll cover you, just get her down." Frank extended his arms and pulled Tarantula off the re-bar she was hanging from and put her gently on the floor before checking for a pulse.

"She's alive." he told the others, "No obvious serious wounds either it's odd but at least she's alive. Trooper can you see any sign of the others."

"Nothing apart from trace amounts of acoustic energy from the end of the room, from the readings it appears to be a disk with a meter and a half diameter." she confirmed, "No sign of the serpents either." From the floor Maria wheezed and opened her eyes before angrily pushing Frank away slashing at his arms with her wrist blades.

"Get away from me bitch." she screamed keeping her eyes on Frank.

"Maria calm down." Scorcher said, "I guess Carrion was hiding as you when they came down here." she told Frank, "What happened?"

"We were attacked by him." Maria replied pointing at Frank, "We fought and lost although we took down Rattler and Fer de Lance before we fell. I woke up to see…" she bowed her head, "Bushmaster ate Melissa, they left Fixer down underneath us in pieces. I was being hung for them to eat later, it was horrible."

"Sir we have a heat signature in the rubble, human shaped in some kind of sack." the agent commented as she edged over to the end of the room before prodding a bulging form slung across some rubble. "It's Bushmaster, he's dead."

"Cut him open." Constrictor answered as he walked over quickly reaching down the hole and pulled up a severed head. "Fixer, maybe we can reboot him later." he mused as the agent cut open Bushmaster's belly and pulled the comatose figure of Melissa out of the serpent's belly. She moaned before opening her eyes as the agent pulled her into a standing position.

"Dallas?" she asked, "Why do I smell like snake guts?"

"I'm surprised she knows what snake-guts smell like." Scorcher commented, "Then again." she added as something lashed out slashing her round the face. From the shadows Coach-Whip and Rattler emerged their features more serpent like.

"Leave them their our prey not yours." Rattler hissed. Scorcher rolled her eyes and let loose a five second stream of fire forcing the serpent's back as the writhing form of Bushmaster struck with Dallas ducking just in time slashing at the snake. Frank extended his arm and punched Rattler in the face as Coach Whip lashed out wrapping her whip around his arm. Opening fire again Scorcher incinerated the whip before pistol whipping the female serpent round the face sending her spinning down the hole as Dallas lashed out with her blades causing Bushmaster to retreat. Quickly Frank reached out and delivered two quick punches to the support columns before grabbing the ceiling and pulling, seconds later tons of rubble came collapsing on the attacking snakes trapping them on the floor below.

"Let's take this time to get out of here." Constrictor suggested, "If that's okay with you boss."

"What he said." Melissa moaned tapping Tarantula on the arm as the other three crawled up into the sewer entrance. "They must not know." she hissed her eyes flashing orange, "If they found out we're finished."

"Yes mistress." Tarantula replied her eyes flashing orange as they followed Constrictor out of the basement.

As the sound of footsteps faded one of Fixer's disembodied arms twitched and scuttled over to a large metal box and knocked. His other hand clumsily grabbed a piece of metal and scurried over to join the first as it kept knocking. As the first hand knocked the metal in the other's grasp glowed pink before expanding a massive energy sphere. The first hand stopped knocking and the energy ball exploded smashing through the box, it's occupant sitting up and taking a deep breath. Emerging from her coffin Melissa rubbed her head and took the sonic harness from Fixer's hands.

"Can you send a message to the head, warn them that Carrion is going to take the hammer for Loki." she asked the hand, "Tap once for yes and twice for no." The hands tapped twice. "Why not?" Melissa asked. One of the hands scuttled over and tapped a glowing power source sticking out of Fixer's chest, "Ah I see." Melissa deduced, "To far from the main energy core." One of the hands began to point at Melissa and she quickly created a sonic shield and smashed Rattler in the face as he leapt at her. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way." she muttered creating a massive energy explosion, the entire are shaking as she flew up through the debris raining down on her.

Up on the surface Constrictor heard the remains of the trade centre sink into the earth. "Dallas right." he asked Dallas, "Stay here with this." he said handing the head over to her, "Wait five minutes and then join us at the Rally Point in Battery Park." he told her.

"Yes Sir." she replied looking at him oddly, "Will do sir." she added as she looked at Fixer's head with disgust. Quickly the other Thunderbolts disappeared into the gloom as a pink dart of light flew out of the hole before landing next to her. "Director did you forget something?" she asked.

"What no, we need to find the other me she wants' to steal Mjolnir." Melissa told her, "She infected Tarantula, she let you get away and left me to die."

"She's headed for the rally point at Battery Park." Dallas replied, "I didn't even no we had a checkpoint set up their."

"We don't." Melissa answered, "Who told you we did?"

"Constrictor." Dallas replied, "Unless he figured it out." she said looking at the path Constrictor and Scorcher had gone down.

"Hold on." Melissa ordered as she grabbed Dallas and flew quickly above the city. Down below a blot of darkness appeared and a Thunder Hawk, its engine smoking appeared. Dive bombing the helicopter Melissa flew through the crew cabin and grabbed Mjolnir before hovering in-front of the cockpit. "Guys we have Carrion cornered in Battery Park, now is the time to strike." she added as she and Dallas headed towards the fore-mentioned area.

The Sexton slashed at the advancing Dark Elves forcing them back as the Swordswoman held the left flank and Shocker the right. All they had to do was keep the area clear for a few more minutes, he could practically feel the air ionize as Mjolnir come closer. Suddenly he stopped shocked, it wasn't enough, not in the hands of a mortal. Looking out across the tree covered entrance he saw the Dark Elves and the raptor like Nidhog Offspring retreat back into the city, all around him agents and Thunderbolts cheered.

"Sexton good news," Shocker said tapping him on the shoulder, "Melissa had the hammer and is heading for Battery Park. Word is that Constrictor, Tarantula and Scorcher have led Carrion there into an ambush. A bunch of us are heading to help although I doubt she will need it."

"It's not enough." Sexton replied, "Listen to me you fool, the energy stored in Mjolnir is not complete, that hammer is close to breaking point, a single swing could cause the wielder to explode violently."

"How violent are we talking about?" Shocker asked

"Violent enough to flatten an area of 200 square miles, any living thing without the curse of immortality will be charged with energy and become a hideous ghoul, feeding on the life of the living, within weeks life on Earth would be extinguished and they will spread to all other worlds, cleansing the universe of all life forever." the Sexton informed him, "We have to find the missing key-stone still trapped inside the body of Penance and we have to get Mjolnir away from Melissa."

"Any idea where Penance is?" the Swordswoman asked as she arrived whipping an ashy residue off of her sword."

"He's where it all started." the Sexton replied, "I can feel his aura ant that of the hammer arching between Roxbury and Stamford. I will go and take him to Battery Park, you two have to stop Melissa from striking Carrion until I get there, and the entire world depends on it. If you can't stop her with reason I need to know that you will be able to kill her." he added staring at Shocker.

"If it comes to it, I'll put her six foot under." Shocker replied unconvincingly. The Sexton stared at him and disappeared in a black fog. Looking to the South West Shocker saw a pink trail disappear into the darkness, with a deep sigh he started running, hoping that he would arrive in time to save the day.


	25. The Hour before the Dawn

**Chamber of Odin, Asgard - 04:22AM, 29th August**

Rachel sat on the floor looking up at Abe sleeping in the throne, occasionally he stirred and muttered something in a tongue she didn't understand but he didn't wake, not even when she called his name. Delphyane was sleeping too she noticed curled up in a ball but her hair remained awake occasionally nipping and fighting each other, Rachel wondered what the Gorgon dreamed of, if she could even dream at all. Absent minded she picked up one of her trick diamonds and flicked it in the air watching it burst open and shower her with streams of confetti. Sighing she stared at the door to see something quickly scuttle past on the ceiling in the hall outside before returning to peak it's head round the door before hurrying on it's way, a red and blue blur moving through the halls of Asgard.

"No." Delphyane moaned as she woke, "We have to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Rachel asked before what felt like a rhythmic earthquake sounded and Osborne flanked by a group of thralls clad in Asgradian Armor broke through into the hallway and ran towards them. Slamming the door Delphyane notched an arrow in her bow as Rachel picked up a series of throwing knives and readied themselves for the brief scuffle before Osborne reached the sleeping Abe. Instead of the pounding on the ancient stone door, a green mist appeared instead solidifying to form the tall elegant form of the Enchantress.

"A mortal and one of Athena's cursed filth protecting a God this is the most amusing form of heresy that I have ever seen." she cackled, "Step aside while I wake Thor and end this pathetic war." Delphyane responded by letting loose an arrow, the tip slamming into the Enchantress who simply pulled out the projectile and snapped it. "Seriously you barley qualify as a demi-god, you don't have the power to take me on." she purred walking towards Rachel who threw the knives, the razor sharp blades flying around the Enchantress.

"Stay away from Abe." Rachel growled.

"You mean Thor, this Abner Jenkins has long since passed, his conscious absorbed and quashed by Asgradian Magic." the Enchantress cruelly lectured. "Now stand aside and let me see my beloved."

"No." Rachel growled as Delphyane leapt at the Enchantress's back stabbing her with a sword before being spun around and thrown at the wall, her green skin and serpentine hair transformed into human flesh and long red locks.

"I am willing to pay you for your guard services." the Enchantress replied coyly, "With your hearts desire." she added as green fog streamed around Rachel changing her appearance, the enchantress held up a mirror showing the Thunderbolt clad in the red, white and blue armor of Captain America now fitted to more feminine proportions, the Shield that Songbird had found in Asgards ruins clenched in her hands. "This is just a taster, step aside and I will tell you both where your loves reside." The human Delphyane looked at Rachel and then at the Enchantress before delivering a swift punch to the Enchantress sending her spinning. "I should have known that the Amazon wouldn't yield but you Captain, you still serve me."

"No Enchantress." Rachel said marvelling at how her voice was more commanding and powerful, "You made me into Captain America, that includes his values, Steve would be disgusted if I let you reach Thor." she answered shield-bashing the Enchantress back. Angrily the Enchantress sent a wave of energy that swept Delphyane off her feet and caused Rachel to hunker behind the shield causing her to grind back a few meters.

"You stand between my beloved, he's mine and no one else's." the Enchantress snarled, "You two have been under the spell of love, tell me you would not allow a woman access to her lover."

"I'm sure Songbird would disagree about him being your lover." Rachel replied, "Trust me when I say she is one cranky pregnant woman that you don't want to tackle with."

"A mortal lover more worthy then me." the Enchantress replied firing a bolt of lightning at Rachel who deflected the bolt with the shield she carried. "Impossible, what must I do to prove my love."

"Stop working for Loki for starters." Delphyane answered sneaking up behind the Enchantress and restraining her before whispering, "Give me what I really want of I swear I take him off the throne." The Enchantress huffed and quickly granted Delphyane's whish, the gorgon's skin returning to its natural hue, her hair alive again. Spinning the Enchantress around she stared deep into the Asgardian's eyes watching as her enemy turned to stone before quickly closing her eyes.

"How the hell?" Rachel asked

"I whished to become pure." Delphyane replied, "I became pure gorgon and turned her to stone." she added ripping part of her clothing and tying it round her eyes before opening them again, a green glare behind the strip of fabric.

"A good whish." a powerful voice announced, "And one that will not go unrewarded if we triumph this day." Rachel turned to see Abe standing, his armor under-layer transformed into Asgradian robes and ceremonial armor. "Captain you seem more feminine since our last meeting."

"Abe it's me Rachel, don't you remember I was Diamondback and you were MACH whatever number you happened to be using." Rachel told him, "Don't you remember anything?" she asked.

"Nay, but I feel Mjolnir call from many leagues away. I also feel my brothers and sisters beginning to shake off the chains of Ammora's curses and blessings. Soon Asgard will leave this plain but first I travel to New York to punish the mortal who dare wields Mjolnir. Hopefully I will be able to claim my prize before Loki does or else I feel that I should have remained in Heliopolis." Thor explained.

"Wait there is one more thing we need to do before we leave." Rachel said slyly, "If we can find him and convince him to come with us we may have an advantage in any battle with Osborne and Loki."

* * *

><p><strong>Battery Park, New York City - 06:30AM, 29th August<strong>

Songbird, Constrictor, Tarantula and Scorcher stepped out into the centre of Battery Park, the sun straining against Carrion's magic's to rise above the Atlantic. The trees looked withered and the grass was black and shrivelling, it was clear that there would be a hell of a fight even with a God wielding Mjolnir to remove the taint.

"Here we are, the hammer should arrive shortly boss." Constrictor announced.

"Yes I feel it coming closer, despite your lies human." Carrion hissed revealing her true form, "I no longer have use of you, and since you do not seem to give in to your base instincts you are fit only to be fodder."

"Figured you would say that." Constrictor replied giving a vicious punch to Carrion's face, "Scorcher now." he ordered. Scorcher lit her flamethrowers and pumped out a ring of fire around Carrion, "This is what you might call a trap." he taunted as Tarantula stalked into the right position and leapt stabbing a blade into the back of Frank's neck, the tip detaching as Tarantula rolled back into a position facing Scorcher as she dropped the flamethrowers and pulled the hilt of a sword from her boot before lighting the tip.

"So your all orange eyed and evil again." Scorcher said sadly, "The only cure for that is Immolation." she sneered lunging at Tarantula who deftly dodged and struck at Scorcher's hamstrings crippling her as more of Carrion's followers emerged from the tree line, "This mortals is what you would call your doom. Don't take it personally but I prefer my meat more aged. Melissa for example should be maturing nicely in her coffin, you were so close yet so far away as well." she mocked before turning to the assorted villains closing in around the two Thunderbolts, "Feast on them." she ordered as Tarantula leapt in slashing with her remaining blades only for Frank to counter slamming her with one of his long arms before supporting Scorcher as she removed a second sword, the tip blazing fiercely. As the villains surrounded them Frank looked up and smiled as an arrow of pink energy, its wings crackling with lightning grew larger and larger.

"Don't worry Juliana." he whispered, "The cavalry is on its way."

* * *

><p><strong>Stamford, Connecticut - 06:33AM, 29th August<strong>

The Sexton appeared outside a school house, the windows blackened and burnt as fires raged in the distance at Camp Hammond. Gingerly he stepped over the threshold and entered the blackened hulk of a building following the smell of powerful magic. Heading through the burnt halls he came across a chamber decorated with pillars each containing a tortured soul. Gently he touched the first and saw that it was carved ice and that the woman inside was frozen her body blue and shrived.

"So they sent you?" the angry voice of Penance boomed from the end of the chamber his armoured form standing like a sentinel, his body language clearly hostile as electricity danced from his fingers across the entrapped people, "I see you admiring my collection he stated, all from Camp Hammond, all six of them judged to be evil and punished accordingly."

"Why did you do this?" Sexton asked, "This is a vile misuse of the power you have."

"Behold my specimens of corruption." Penance continued, "Cold Heart she use to steal boats with her powers now her life will be stolen the same way, Badd Axe a murder and psychopath." he said indicating a headless corpse hanging across the way from Cold Heart, "Tiger Shark cruel hunter from the depths." he waved to the asphyxiating villain desperately trying to escape the steam erupting from the vent below, "Atlas former member of the Thunderbolts." he added as Atlas let out a moan as ionic radiation began to tear chunks of his flesh away, "13 Black, his luck like the others has run out." he added staring at the man drowning in the weight of pennies falling on him. "And finally the Sexton," Penance sneered, "No sins yourself but your mother has more then enough to share."

"My mother will pay for her crimes but right now she is trying to save the world so give me a break and come with me, if we don't hurry Melissa will destroy the world and everything in it." the Sexton announced, "Now surrender you power so I can transfer it to Mjolnir."

"Never." Penance growled throwing a barrage of super accelerate balls at the Sexton who span his blade and deflected the projectiles. Penance next released a wave of energy that engulfed the Sexton in a blue fog, one that he sliced through before running full tilt at Robbie. In a last ditch effort Robbie fired a chain of electricity at the Sexton who intercepted it before slamming the blade of his spade into Penance's chest drawing a tiny lightning scorched stone from his chest before letting the vigilante collapse onto the floor.

"I'm sorry for this Mr. Baldwin but your power here is over." the Sexton indicated as the captured prisoners crawled out of their cages, "You will live to regret your actions." he added, "The dead don't let murders off lightly." he added.

"Sexton." Robbie growled, "You think you're a hero but know this, the stain of your mother, the stain of Kephi will always weigh you down until you drown in the sins and evil she carries. I curse you Gravedigger." he bellowed as he angrily made a grab for the Sexton who easily parried the blow, "I curse you." Robbie screamed as the Sexton teleported away and his former victims closed in, anger clear in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Battery Park, New York City - 06:40AM, 29th August<strong>

With a rumble of thunder Songbird landed swinging Mjolnir, turning to face her Carrion glared as Tarantula and the Absorbing Man picked over the bleeding bodies of Constrictor and Scorcher, ripping off chunks of flesh while the two Thunderbolts were still alive. Staring each other down, the Taskmaster and his team landed, as Songbird and Carrion circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Carrion smiled as she sniffed and hissed for Melissa's ears only, "Do it, strike me down."

"No," a voice from the crowd called as Shocker appeared wheezing and spluttering, "No Melissa don't do it."

"Quiet Mortal." Carrion screeched, "My most trusted servant, he thinks only of my safety."

"Melissa don't use the hammer if you do something bad will happen." Shocker replied.

"Strike me down, kill me." Carrion purred.

"I can't do it." Melissa replied, "I can't risk it creature."

"Then maybe the death of your lover will change you mind." Carrion sneered, "He lies dead, his body locked with the woman you trusted to keep him safe. I killed him, I turned her against you, I am your shadow and your darkness." Melissa gritted her teeth and raised Mjolnir ready to strike only for the lightning to spark across her body leaving her smoking form flopping on the floor. The crowd gasped as Mjolnir struck the ground, no one daring to breath as the armoured form of Norman Osborne appeared.

"For treason against the state and for being on my 'list of people who need a serious killing' I sentence you to a swift execution. So says Loki lord of Asgard." Norman announced, "Also I believe Norman is getting an erection just thinking about what I'm going to do to you, after Spiderman you're the person he hates most." Loki said the visor pulling back revealing Norman Osborne's face twisting and moulding itself into that of Loki, the Iron Patriot Armor changing into Loki's traditional garb, a long horned helmet topping his long dark hair. Grabbing Mjolnir he raised it above Melissa's head before something flew through the air knocking the hammer out of his hand.

"Who dares?" Loki bellowed.

Stepping out of the darkness the Sexton emerged as his spade flew back to his hand, "I dare." he replied firing streams of lightning straight at the Trickster who convulsed in pain. Crawling through the grass Melissa found Mjolnir, a tiny black stone embedded into the head of the weapon, slotting the gem inside, lightning coursed through her hands her uniform changing from blue fabric to golden armor.

"My love behind you." Carrion screamed as Melissa swung the hammer ready for an executing head smash. Loki twisted and watched as Mjolnir flew out of Melissa's hands up into the grasp of the person he despised much.

"Abe." Melissa gasped

"Thor." Loki spat.

"Aye Loki and now I finally deal with you once and for all." Thor rumbled as Delphyane and Rachel appeared in a flash of light behind him, "You and your demon consort have no rite to Midgard."

"You challenge both of us to ritual combat." Loki laughed, "You can't destroy both of us at the same time." he added as a roughly hewn arena raised out of the ground. "The rules of Odin state that you need a partner equal to my own."

"And I have no equal." Carrion mused.

"Aye but you have taken the form of one before you and she is here. I will take the mortal thief as my partner and you will keep your form fixed." Thor threatened Carrion as Melissa stepped foreword her golden armor gleaming as torches lit the arena.

"To the death." she asked Thor.

"Aye to the death." Thor answered

"I can't believe your Abe." Melissa gasped.

"I am not your lover mortal, now concentrate." Thor commanded placing Mjolnir on the ground, "Remove your weapon." he said indicating Melissa Sonic Harness as Loki stabbed his sword into the ground and took a massive Axe from the wall, it's head featuring a massive ruby, the gem glittering like an evil eye.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked as Carrion plucked a pair of sickles off the wall the blades glowing blue as she touched them.

"We choose a weapon for this conflict." Thor instructed taking a pole axe, a flag with the runes of Asgard hanging down the shaft. Pensively Melissa looked around and found no weapons lying around.

"There are no more weapons." she hissed.

"There is no more time." Thor said angrily as he rushed forward towards Loki, the axes clashing off each other, the two gods exchanging blows. Stepping forward Carrion pulled the sickles into a crossed position before leaping at Melissa screaming as she flew at the unarmed target standing stoically before her.

* * *

><p>Will Melissa survive her stay in the Asgardian Combat Arena? Will Thor triumph over Loki and claim Mjolnir? And will Diamondback deploy her secret weapon in time to save the day? Find out in the Finale of Thunderbolts: Fall of Midgard<p> 


	26. Sunrise over the Lovers

**Battery Park, New York - 6:44AM, 29th August**

Melissa dodged and weaved in the makeshift arena slipping around and over Carrion's strikes. She was tired, while she was putting up a good front her opponent was ramping up the frequency and aggressiveness of her strikes, soon she would draw blood and every breath after that would be a gift. Running along the edge of the arena Melissa headed for the Loki-Thor fight slipping under the legs of the latter before delivering a mule kick to Loki's groin sending him sprawling and giving her to grab the axe he was using. Putting a single hand on the haft she screamed in pain her hand smoking as Loki charged in attempting to gore her with the horns of his helmet. Barley escaping Melissa watched as Carrion spring-boarded off Thor's back to bring an overhead slash as the god was gored by his half brother.

"Melissa." Rachel called as she, Chen, Shocker and the Sexton appeared on the steps of the arena, "Hang in there and we'll see what we can do to help."

"By all means Mortals join the fight." Loki sneered as the arena shifted pushing the four Thunderbolts into the centre. Fog quickly filled one end and Cutthroat, Shockwave, Hijacker and Bloodshed all four of them supporting mutated features and big orange eyes that glowed amber. Quickly they sprung of the Thunderbolts not bothering to utilize any tactics just heading straight for the kill. With a quick flick Rachel knocked Cutthroat's blade out of his hand, the sword spinning over to wear Melissa was backing away from Carrion. Quickly she grabbed the sword and slashed heading for the offensive driving the demon back as Thor slammed Loki with the rear of his axe sending him spinning away.

"Your love of the mortals has blinded you brother." Loki snarled, "They destroyed our home, killed our family." he continued slashing back cutting Thor's pole-axe in half.

"Aye and you led them their, mortals are easily tricked, Asgardian less so." Thor answered as Bloodshed ran at him slashing with the blades extending from his armor as Loki pirouetted around and slashed from behind. Jumping over the attacking thrall Thor watched as Bloodshed impaled Loki, the god's axe in his head.

"Another ally perhaps." Loki grunted as he slammed his hand into Bloodshed's face. In an instance the mercenary was replaced by the floating corpse of Moonstone, her power stone sticking out of her left eye. "This one is a much better skin." Loki commented as he kissed Karla transferring his essence from Osborne to Moonstone. "She's a manipulator like me."

"Where am I?" Osborne croaked before looking angrily up at Loki, "You?" he said, his voice a mix of anger and surprise. Thor looked down at the confused man before spinning on the corpse of Karla that drifted out of reach from the axe swipe. Turning his back Osborne picked up the axe Loki had summoned and struck at Thor's back embedding the head in his spine.

"What?" Thor asked

"Trickery brother, even Asgardian never see treachery coming." Osborne said with Loki's voice clicking his fingers, quickly Karla transformed back into Bloodshed who roared and stabbed Thor through his shoulders pining him to the wall. "You don't get to die yet." Loki hissed, "first you will see the death of the lover of the mortal shell you wear." he said spitting in Thor's face before advancing on Melissa who was fighting Hijacker who fired wild shots at her before charging on all fours in a frenzied attempt to reach her. Sidestepping the charging thrall Melissa saw Loki advance and charged him as Rachel removed a flare gun off her belt and fired, a red rocket blazing against the sky. Loki swung his axe slashing Melissa across the chest knocking her to the floor.

"Your about to die Mortal, then your lover and then your world." Loki sneered stepping on Melissa's policed sword, his heel melting the blade. "Who will rescue you now?"

"Norman Osborne." Melissa replied, Loki cackled in amusement and Melissa laughed to before lunging knocking the god onto his back so he could look up to see the figure of his host's nemesis crouched on the top of the arena.

"So Norman did you miss me?" Spiderman asked before spinning off into the city.

"No, No, NO!" Loki yelled before a familiar cackle so different and more menacing then his previous laugh left his lips.

"Spiderman is alive." Osborne cackled, "We must re-double our efforts to kill him."

"Osborne." Melissa said as Osborne's features returned overriding Loki's handsome visage.

"Songbird, do us a favour and help us catch Spiderman or I'll throw you off a…" he grunted as Melissa smacked him in the face before rolling him across the floor. "Norman Osborne as Director of SHIELD I am authorized to take you into custody for multiple war-crimes. You have the right to… oh hell you know the rest." she muttered before watching as Chen punched Bloodshed off of Thor before he was dragged back by Carrion who had slammed her sickles into his legs.

"Chen." Melissa yelled, picking up Loki's axe she threw the massive weapons slashing the demon through the arms freeing the Radioactive Man as Rachel delivered a shield bash to Cutthroat's face. Eyes sparking Carrion screamed and ran at Melissa bodily slamming her to the floor before biting her on the shoulder, blue light spreading into the wound as Carrion's skin flickered blue. "Not this time." Melissa said angrily pushing Mystique off of her. The blue mist coalesced and flew around the arena before becoming a massive cloud sucking the essence out of the populous of New York.

"Gold, you will pay, you will be mine again." Carrion yelled her amorphous form wavering and shifting with every word. Dive-bombing the arena Carrion headed straight for Melissa only to slam into a solid obstacle in the form of the Sexton's spade.

"Not this time Necromancer, your skills are not enough to contain me." Carrion hissed as she oozed around the spade.

"But mine are demon." Thor yelled, his wounds bleeding profusely. With one last effort he grabbed Mjolnir and slammed the hammer into Carrion, the demonic cloud popping before exploding into a fine snow that covered the arena. Falling to the floor Thor wheezed and looked up, "It will be a fine day in Midgard today." he commented before closing his eyes.

"No you don't get to die." Melissa screamed as she ran towards him, as she reached the dying god Osborne rose to his feet and drove Cutthroat's sword through Melissa pinning her to Thor.

"That's just business." Osborne stated, "Although I have really wanted to do this for a long time Director." the last word almost like a poison in his mouth, "Know let's get down to the business of hunting Parker shall we Shocker." he asked the Thunderbolt. Shocker looked down before covertly setting his gauntlets to level 10, looking up he stared Osborne in the eye before delivering a knock-out punch that split the reformed Iron Patriot Armor in two and sent Osborne flying twenty feet before slamming into the arena wall knocking him out for good.

"I have no words." he muttered, "Somebody get a medic before we loose them." he yelled as Rachel and Chen reached the bodies in the middle of the field, their blood pooling together a contented smile on both their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Time and Place<strong>

Melissa sat next to Abe on the hill her hair flowing in the breeze as he plucked an apple from the tree they sat under and handed her one.

"I've missed you Mel." he told her.

"Me too." she replied, "So is this Valhalla or Heaven or what because the last two times I died looked nothing like this."

"I don't know." Abe replied, "Maybe it's somewhere between life and death." he mused.

"It's beautiful." Melissa admitted, "I never want to leave, because when I do you won't be there."

"I'm sorry Mel, Rachel and Delphyane thought they were doing what was for the best. I guess we won in the end." Abe stated before lying down on the grass looking up at the stars. Melissa followed suit before seeing a figure fly out of the sky and hover over them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" the woman asked.

"Why is it that Karla somehow finds a way to spoil everything?" Melissa asked, "Go away Karla." she added weakly

"I swear that your both sane, but Thor knows I have my doubts ocassionly." Karla replied, "I can't go away because I'm stuck here, what with my corpse having no brain. You two are dying in the real world, you don't belong in this Middle Earth fantasy."

"Shut up Karla, we've done our time." Abe muttered.

"Really when has Thor ever been that pessimistic?" Karla asked, "Listen to me Chen is cauterizing your wounds." she said poking Abe, "And Shocker is defibulating you." she added turning the finger on Melissa, "Trust me you don't want to stay here."

"But there is no Abe out there?" Melissa replied as her chest tickled. Opening her eyes she saw Shocker and Rachel peering at her, the formers gauntlets smoking. "No send me back you basterds Melissa." cried sending a salvo of sonic daggers into her own chest before blacking out again. She was back on the hill and Abe and Karla were still there. "You this is some kind of trick." Melissa said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Melissa go away." Karla ordered, "You don't need to be here, you're the director of SHIELD or HAMMER what every you decide, the public needs you and Asgard needs Abe."

"No I can't let them take him." Melissa sobbed pushing Karla out the way and hugging Abe, "Please Abe don't leave me." Abe smiled and kissed her on the cheek before passionately on the lips, "I'm going Melissa, just remember that I love you for ever. I would stay with you for ever if I could but not like this." he replied sadly before fading out of existence.

"No." Melissa screamed, the scream tearing parts of the hill up and sending the apple tree wilting. Karla grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her until she stopped.

"I always hated you Melissa." Karla said, "But now I think I'm going the other way and I need to do one thing." she suggested, "I need you to do one more thing just so I can finally be redeemed."

* * *

><p><strong>Battery Park Evacuation Site, New York - 07:17AM 29th August<strong>

"What's that?" Melissa asked as Karla locked lips and kissed. Melissa opened her eyes to see a ventilator around her mouth and nose as she was lifted by SHIELD agents onto a stretcher. "Abe." she moaned as his final words echoed around his head. Breathing softly she sat up and looked to the East as the sun poked it's head over the horizon in earnest while Zeus Shuttles and Blackhawk Helicopters airlifted a number of people; mostly SHIELD agents and allied meta-humans but also some villains who had surrendered voluntarily to a range of locations. Getting up from the stretcher Melissa staggered over to where Constrictor and Scorcher were being loaded onto a Blackhawk. Constrictor gave her thumbs up and Scorcher nodded as Shocker wandered past passing Tarantula a blanket before both of them saluted. At the centre of the arena Rachel sat with Delphyane who had taken off her blind-fold, her vision cured as Thor stood proud looking up at the sky.

"Thor." Melissa tried to call but to no avail, her sonic harness removed to prevent any more suicide attacks. The god didn't notice her and looked intently as a dark haired woman descended and kissed him passionately.

"Lord Thor it's time, we have decided to leave Midgard for the moment at least." the woman told him.

"Aye lady Sif it is time." Thor answered. Melissa ran at the pair tears sobbing as she reached them the gods vanished and she fell to her knees. Sobbing she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and smiled as Rachel stared at the couple before handing Melissa her harness.

"How," she croaked

"Divine Intervention." the voice replied, "If you want it." he sated

"It will come." she finished, "Nothing stops us, not today." she continued hugging the man. Abe hugged her back and looked up at Thor and nodded, the god returned the nod before vanishing in a clap of thunder that shone white against the sky.


	27. Epilouge: Bittersweat Victory

**Med Lab, Avengers Tower, New York City - 14:56PM, 31st August**

Melissa sat in the chair as the nurse rubbed gel on her chest and applied the ultrasound apparatus. Feeling the sonic pulse reverberate around her body she looked at the screen and squinted trying to pick up any sign of a child.

"I'm sorry Director you not pregnant, there are signs that you body recently rejected an infant, possibly on the 18th August." the nurse explained as Melissa pulled the tank top down and sat up before shaking the nurse's hand.

"I had a feeling, even did a home made ultrasound, now I have confirmation." Melissa replied.

"You don't seem upset Director." the nurse observed, "Most mothers are distraught when they here they have lost a child."

"I have my reasons." Melissa announced before leaving the medical bay in Avengers Tower. It was two days after the battle in Battery Park and she was still tired, scrapping away at the corruption Osborne had left behind. She had made several changes already, the majority of Osborne's Political Prisoners had been released and their records modified to show that they had been imprisoned unjustly. Several of the Thunderbolts had stayed on station and were responding to threats, but every day new heros or veterans resurfacing again where appearing and taking some of the slack. Abe had proposed the night before, while nothing was official rumour spread through SHIELD and people were congratulating her on her engagement.

"So no Verity?" Abe asked as Melissa entered the waiting room.

"None, the nurse says she left of the 17th August." Melissa replied repeating the nurse's theory.

"The 18th, we were outside Midgard in the well of Urd." Abe told her, "Is it possible that this Avalon character you told me about removed the child somehow."

"If she did it may still be out there." Melissa replied, "We may have to deal with her later if she becomes the threat that Kephi, Sexton, hell nearly everyone is predicting she will become."

"One thing at a time." Abe replied

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard Evacuation Centre - 14:00, 31st August<strong>

The body of Karla Sophen was loaded onto a gurney before being left in a Zeus shuttle. Many people were considering Sophen's treatment by the Director as favourite, the reality was that Melissa hadn't sent anyone into Asgard to retrieve Karla's body.

"I'll take it from here." the pilot announced, "Sophen will be processed and then we'll decide if she should be euthanized or if there is a chance for regeneration."

"Okay Avalon your clear to take off." the ground crew said as the Zeus's engines cycled up. As the shuttle cleared the clouds the pilot slipped the computers to automatic and walked into the crew section where the medical equipment kept Moonstone's heart beating and her lungs working. "Now Karla." Avalon said menacingly, "I should kill you for what you were going to do, but alas now I actually need this body to die before I escape. Still at least I can have some fun with you and your memories and more importantly I have a special job for you. Your going to kill Melissa Joan Gold just because I told you to."

* * *

><p><strong>Penthouse, Avengers Tower, New York - 11:58PM, 1st September<strong>

Abe sat on the balcony as Melissa slept peacefully, her nightmares suppressed by a pendant, similar to the one given to her by Brother Voodoo, that the Sexton, the new Sorcerer Supreme had given her. Abe knew she wouldn't wait and that she wouldn't catch him scratching at the black speck of skin on his arm.

"90 Days." he sighed, "90 Days remaining before I die."

"Think of it as 90 Days to say goodbye." Chen said hovering off the edge of the balcony, "Does Melissa know you owe her that much at the very least."

"How can I say that I'm going to leave forever in just three months." Abe said angrily, "Tell me how would you tell the one you loved?" he asked.

"I would find a way, is it true that your getting married to her, is that fair to her?" Chen asked, "The pressure of wedding planning and the job she had been forced to do magnified with you sudden death will cause her to melt down, something the media and the public will have a field day especially since the majority believe she won't do a better job then Osborne."

"She'll prove them wrong." Abe murmured.

"Of course." Chen answered, "That's not the point though, you know what I mean."

"Aye." Abe replied, "Don't tell her, not yet I'll find a way to break it gently. I want you to promise that you, Rachel, Erik and anyone else she lets get close will look after her when I die."

"I will, the others I don't know but I'm sure they'll help as well." Chen answered as the ink symbol on Abe's arm shifted. "89 Days left?" he asked.

Abe nodded before asking, "If you had 89 Days left what would you do Chen?"

"Live," Chen lectured, "I wouldn't try for more time I would simply enjoy what days I have left." Abe looked back into the bedroom where Melissa rolled over and moaned something in her sleep.

"Night Chen thanks for the advice. If there is anything I can help you with just name it." Abe told the glowing man before returning to the bedroom and slipping in beside Melissa wrapping his arm around her.

"89 Days." Chen said under his breath, "89 Days and then she'll be mine."


End file.
